Blood of My Blood
by dolly3078
Summary: Sequel to The Club. Someone was not happy James was killed. When Bella and Edward are cursed, she becomes more human like and he becomes more vampiric. Can they be cured before Edward completely loses control? Dark Edward and vulnerable Bella.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Golden brown eyes swam before my vision, briefly before being replaced by a tousle of bronze hair. I tipped my head back to accommodate his lips on my throat and sighed contentedly. My hands found their way into his hair, tugging gently at his locks, determined to move his focus to my lips. With a crooked smile, he leaned up and kissed me so gently that I barely felt him, before he resumed the gentle caress on my throat. His lips vibrated as he chuckled against my skin and I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and felt an answering smile brighten my face.

"Just one kiss, my love," I murmured.

"Remember, I am in control here," he said, but his voice was gentle. And of course, his lips came up to mine within seconds, the kiss deepening until he claimed my mouth completely.

"Mmm, that was better than one kiss," I giggled when he pulled away. Edward smiled and reluctantly got up from our bed, pulling his boxers on as he went. I watched him cross the room to the en-suite and sighed deeply.

"Do we have to get up?" I asked.

"Love, vampires don't have to sleep," he replied. I sighed and sank back against the pillows.

"I know we don't _have_ to, but I like it. Well, I like being in bed with you, anyway," I teased. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I'm going to have a shower. Make sure you're up when I come out. You'll need a shower and a change as well. Alice wants you on the early-afternoon shift today and it's already ten o'clock."

"I don't see why I have to do the early-afternoon shift," I grumbled, getting out of the bed and pulling on my satin robe.

"Because, my love, I have requested your presence for the latter end of the afternoon and you need to fulfil your contracted hours."

"You and your damned contracts," I muttered. "I didn't sign it anyway; Jacob did..."

"With your full consent, my love," Edward reminded me, switching on the water. "He was acting in your best interests."

I swore under my breath, earning myself a sharp rebuke from the shower, despite the fact I knew he was under the water and shouldn't have heard me at all. Sometimes I cursed his exceptional hearing, but then I had to remind myself he didn't like me swearing. Crossing to the chest of drawers, I took out my uniform, shaking it out. My apple charm bracelet dropped on the floor and I bent to pick it up; not that I needed it these days; I was more than capable of defending myself. But Edward would not countenance me going to work without it.

"Isabella, are you up?" called Edward from the bathroom and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I am _Mr Cullen!_" I called back as he emerged from the bathroom, a towel round his waist while he rubbed another towel over his damp hair. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled across at me.

"Go and have your shower, my love. I want you ready in thirty minutes."

I headed into the bathroom, muttering to myself, but it was more for his benefit than mine; I loved my job and in truth I had no real issue with doing an afternoon shift. Sometimes though I just liked to get a rise out of him. Under the hot water, I smiled to myself. Edward and I had been a lot more relaxed since James' demise just three months earlier. For a while I had thought I had lost him, especially in the early days of my change. Becoming a vampire had been a difficult transition and sometimes even now I still had to fight against my more animalistic instincts. Edward was a lot more patient with me now that my life wasn't in danger. It had been hard when James was first killed, because I was still looking over my shoulder, expecting to see his red eyes watching me, or to hear his voice in my head, but everything had gone quiet. He was truly gone in every sense of the word.

Gradually, my life had gone back to normal. I worked in the club still; generally night shifts as I no longer needed to sleep and so the late shifts were ideal. Plus Rosalie worked nights, dancing and occasionally singing, so it suited Edward to have us work the same shift as he could have Emmett keep a close eye on us both.

I emerged from the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel round me. Edward was standing in front of the mirror fastening his tie and I paused, taking in my lover in his dark grey pinstripe suit with dark purple shirt. Spotting me staring, Edward grinned at me through the mirror.

"Get dressed, my love," he said. Sighing, I crossed the bedroom and picked up my underwear and work clothes, before dressing quickly. As I fastened my hair in a ponytail, Edward crossed the room and gave it a gentle tug. "Bracelet, Bella."

I held out my wrist and he fastened it for me, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you," he murmured, leaning towards me and kissing my lips.

"I love you too," I replied. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked. He smiled and tapped my nose.

"You will have to wait and see, my love. Trust me, you will like it. Come on." We headed downstairs and I followed him through to his office, where he flopped into his chair and switched his computer on.

"I'll go and find Alice," I said, crossing the room to drop a light kiss on his lips.

"Have a good afternoon, my love," he replied, but then he turned to his computer. I smiled at him fondly and then left the office, closing the door behind me.

"Ah, Bella, just the person," cooed Alice, appearing from nowhere and grabbing my hand, tucking it into her arm and leading me down the corridor to her office. She closed the door behind me. "I have a very special group coming in at lunchtime today and I would very much like you serve them. They will be at the manager's table, so you will be serving only them."

I looked across at her and saw a shadow cross her face. A feeling of trepidation filled me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Ok. Who is it? A business group?" I asked.

"Sort of," she replied, vaguely.

"Alice?"

"Ok, ok. You remember that letter we got?"

"The Volturi one?" I asked, my voice a little strangled as I remembered Edward's panic and Carlisle leaving the country to go and meet with Aro, Caius and Marcus in Italy. He had come back and said that all would be well; they had been curious about the newborns in the Cullen household, not to mention the deaths of three notorious vampires, whom they had been watching. Apparently James and his cohort had not been overly careful about where they took their prey from and there had been news coverage that I had missed in Seattle of numerous mysterious deaths where victims appeared to have been drained. So the killing of James, Victoria and Laurent had not caused us too many problems with the Volturi; they were grateful to have the problem sorted out.

"Yes. They have kind of come to see Twilight," she said, putting as much nonchalance into her tone as possible, but a few small gestures, a raised eyebrow, a hand in the hair, gave away how nervous she was.

"Alice, do you really think it is a good idea for me to serve their table? What does Edward think?"

"Erm, Edward doesn't know," she muttered. I rolled my eyes; great! My overprotective lover was not going to be pleased. Alice glanced up at me. "Bella, please? You can handle them. I don't trust anyone else to do this and if I ask Edward you know he'll say no. Please."

"Fine," I said, at last. "But I want Emmett there."

"I have already asked him," she said, smoothly. Of course she had; she'd known I would say yes all along.

The three men were sat close together at the table, their red eyes looking around with interest. I observed them from a distance, twisting my bracelet round my wrist nervously. Emmett appeared at my side, leaning down to murmur in my ear.

"I have your back, Bella," he said, his eyes fixed on the trio at the table.

"Thanks, Emmett. They are very... intimidating..." I broke off when one of them looked up, a slight smile on his white face. His eyes were crimson and I shivered; a human blood-eater. What had I expected? Alice told me they were Volturi; they were hardly going to be veggies.

"Good luck," muttered Emmett, folding his arms across his massive chest and watching as I approached the table.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. My name is Isabella and I will be serving you this afternoon," I said, politely.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," said the blonde man in the middle. His red eyes looked me up and down, but his face remained neutral. "I am Caius. These are my companions, Marcus and Aro." The smiling vampire, Aro, met my eyes and held out a hand towards me. Reluctantly I took it and his eyes widened momentarily.

"Remarkable! I cannot read her thoughts at all!" he exclaimed, but he did not seem displeased by this. In fact, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What can I get for you?" I asked, when he released my hand, trying to focus them on the menu.

"Nothing, Isabella. We are not here to eat or drink; I am quite certain you do not serve the only thing we do eat here," said Marcus, his sad-looking eyes meeting mine rather forcibly.

"Then what can I do for you?" I asked.

"We want to know precisely what happened with the three vampires who were killed here," said Caius. I felt my hand begin to tremble, but forced myself to sound confident when I spoke.

"I thought Carlisle talked with you about that," I said.

"Ah Carlisle, yes. It was such a pleasure to see him again. I have missed him since he left us... such a waste!" said Aro, broodingly.

"A waste?" I echoed, despite myself.

"Carlisle was very promising; we wanted him to join us, but he turned from his natural ways to become a... an animal eater," said Aro, with distaste.

"And looking at you, you are the same," said Marcus, softly, reaching up with unnatural speed to cup my face and look at my golden-brown eyes.

"Yes," I breathed, softly, slightly uncomfortable with his touch.

"You have never tasted human blood?" he said. I shook my head. "Ah, poor child, you know not what you are missing." He patted my face and then removed his hand.

"Back to business, gentlemen," said Caius, sitting up a little straighter. "Before her maker comes in here."

My eyes widened slightly; they were concerned about Edward knowing they were here; I remembered Alice begging me not to tell him and felt a shiver of apprehension.

"Sit with us, Isabella," said Aro, gesturing at a chair and I sat automatically, my fingers tracing the charm on my bracelet automatically. "And leave the bauble alone. He could not stop us if he wished to." He looked towards Emmett who was standing a short distance away, his eyes surveying the bar area. I forced my hands away from the apple on my bracelet and looked across at him, chewing my lip nervously.

"What was James to you, child?" asked Marcus. The question made me shiver, but I forced myself to answer.

"I thought he was my boyfriend; I guess I was more like an occasional snack," I replied, with a grimace. Aro laughed at this and I bowed my head.

"Poor child. I am amazed at the fact he did not drain you. I have heard stories of your blood... of the purity of it, the aroma of it. The scent still clings to you now, even as a vampire. That is quite unusual. As is your ability to hide yourself from our powers..."

"Perhaps that is why he did not drain her," said Caius, thoughtfully. "It would most likely have over-stimulated him if he drank her all in one. I would think blood like that could sustain you with just a few drops."

"And James was not a powerful vampire; over-stimulus would have destroyed him instantly," said Marcus.

"But perhaps with the help of his companions..."

"Three worthless vampires who found a treasure they had not earned," said Aro, dismissively, his fingers gliding down my arm.

"But perhaps... James had his unique contacts nevertheless," said Caius, softly, his cold eyes once again meeting mine, forcing me to look away. He made me more nervous than the other two.

"We are not angry that you killed him, sweet Isabella," said Aro, leaning closer to me and breathing in my scent. "And in truth we are not angry you were changed. In fact, we believe you have great potential. We are here to offer you the opportunity to explore that potential."

"Sir?" I said, respectfully, though my mind was working at a hundred miles an hour. What on earth did he mean?

"We are offering you a position with us in Italy, Isabella," said Marcus. "Where we could teach you more about your unique skills, perhaps even improve them."

"D... do I have a choice?" I stammered.

"But of course, Isabella. You are still very young. We do not expect an immediate answer; you have much to consider. You may discuss this with your maker if that is your wish. But do not keep us waiting forever, child. We do not wish to have to return because you have not given us an answer." Aro gave me a level look and I shivered again.

"I... I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think I can accept. Edward wouldn't like for us to be parted..."

"Edward would do whatever we asked him," said Marcus, stiffly.

"Or perhaps he may even join you," said Aro. "Your maker has many gifts of his own that we are very interested in. Perhaps he could be persuaded to join you? No matter. We shall expect your answer within the year; that should give you plenty of time to consider."

"And it is entirely possible, Isabella, that events may conspire to force your hand." Caius got to his feet and the others followed suit; then in the blink of an eye they were gone. Emmett crossed the room and helped me to my feet, taking in my dazed expression.

"You ok?" he asked.

"F... fine," I stammered. Alice suddenly appeared in front of me, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"They asked you to go with them, didn't they?" she said.

"They said a lot of things," I said. "And not much that made sense. They said that James was weak... that my blood could have killed him if he had drained me... and that they... they want me to go to Italy..."

"And what did you say?" asked Alice, tentatively.

"They didn't give me a chance to respond," I replied, truthfully. "But they have given me a year to make a decision. If I don't..."

"They will come for you anyway," she said, her voice, faint. The light of prophecy was in her eyes and I shivered, apprehensively. "Bella, I think you should be very careful when you speak to Edward. He is waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey folks, the sequel is up! I will apologise in advance as it might take me a bit longer to update this as I am back at work now after the holidays, but I will do my best. The sequel will be a bit darker than The Club and I am looking forward to exploring Edward's dark side! Hope you'll enjoy this one as much as The Club. _**

CHAPTER TWO

"You are very quiet, Bella," said Edward, as he pulled up outside the Cullens' residence. I glanced across at him a little nervously. I still hadn't told him about the Volturi and it seemed that his family had managed to effectively block their thoughts from him.

"I'm fine," I said. "Where are we going this afternoon?"

"Hunting," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. I felt a surge of anticipation and unconsciously licked my lips.

"I thought you said we were doing something special," I said, trying to make my voice sound disgruntled, but from the smirk on his face I had not succeeded.

"Trust me, my love, this will be a _very_ special hunt."

"Ok," I said, heading towards the house. He grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I gave him a confused look.

"To get ready," I said, raising an eyebrow. I was still in my uniform and he was usually quite picky about that, preferring me out of it and changed before we went hunting.

"You can get ready when we get to the meadow," he replied.

"But..." Edward placed a finger on my lips, his eyes twinkling.

"There will be no one there, my love. The rest of the family are very, very busy away from the house. We will be spending some _quality_ time alone."

"Oh." Edward reached across, grabbed my hand and took off at great speed towards the meadow. Even with my newfound vampire powers, I was still slower than him and had to pull on his hand to make him slow down so that I could keep up. On the way, he suddenly released my hand and took down a deer. His eyes darkened as his teeth ripped through the sinews of the animal's throat. Was it wrong that my own eyes darkened with lust as I watched him? I felt my teeth sharpen and automatically parted my lips to accommodate them. He beckoned me towards him and I went, drinking my fill beside him.

When we were done, he took off again, his hand holding mine tightly and this time when I couldn't keep up he gave a frustrated growl and lifted me onto his back. He set me down gently when we reached the meadow, the late-afternoon sun beating down on us, uncharacteristically warm. I sighed as I looked up at his face, sparkling in the sunlight and he smiled down at me. Suddenly, he filled my vision, his golden-brown eyes fixed on mine.

"Isabella," he said, softly. "I believe you have spilled blood on your uniform."

My eyes widened and I pushed him back to look down. He was right, a single drop of red was on my dress.

"Oh, Edward, Alice is going to kill me!" I groaned. He ran a light finger down the bodice of my dress, his eyes meeting mine.

"Perhaps you should take it off," he suggested. I felt a flutter of longing at his words and got slowly to my feet. He lay back and watched as I unfastened the dress and slowly pushed it down over my hips, stepping out of it to stand before him in just my bra and panties. Edward's eyes darkened with longing and with stealthy slowness he rose to his feet. He placed his hands on my shoulders and then ran them softly over my exposed flesh, ignoring the places I most wanted him to touch, covered as they were by my undergarments. Suddenly he stepped back, his eyes roving over my sparkling flesh.

"I love to see you in the sunlight, my love," he murmured. "You sparkle like the most beautiful jewel."

He reached across and unclasped the back of my bra, letting it fall to the floor at my feet and then leaned back, staring at me for a brief moment before he leaned forwards and lightly ran his hands over my chest. I shivered with longing and went to move closer, but he stopped me.

"No, my love. Remember, I am in control."

I bit back a frustrated sigh and forced myself to remain still, as he continued with his light attentions. Slowly, he leaned in towards me, his eyes meeting mine briefly and then he bent to take my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and threw back my head, exposing my throat. Edward brought his fingers back to my breast and his lips to my throat, trailing kissed along my neck. He moved his hands, running them across my shoulders and then down my back until they reached my panties. Slowly, he peeled them away and I wriggled until they fell to my feet. His hands squeezed and caressed my bottom, as he continued to ply me with kisses. He then stepped back, looking across at me with black eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. "So perfect."

I ducked my head but he caught my chin, smiling at me, hunger in his eyes.

"Don't look away from me, my love. Please." I smiled back at him and brought my hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and then running my hands over his chest. He moaned, softly and went to take it off, but I stopped him.

"No, my love," I said, a light teasing note in my tone. "Remember, Edward, I am in control."

His eyes, if possible, darkened even more and he chuckled, softly.

"I am creating a monster," he said, but was forced to swallow his words as I brought my lips to his chest, kissing and caressing as I peeled his shirt from him. Dropping it on the floor, I sank to my knees and unbuckled his belt, drawing it slowly through the loops of his trousers and then unbuttoning his trousers. He ran his fingers through my hair, as I gently tugged his trousers down and then dropped light kisses across his toned stomach. Another moan escaped his lips and I giggled, softly, my lips vibrating against his exposed flesh. Edward groaned and his hands tightened in my hair.

"Isabella," he ground out, through gritted teeth. "If you keep doing that I will not be able to control myself."

"You better had, _Mr Cullen_," I growled, in the same tone of voice, as I very slowly removed his boxer shorts, so that we were both completely naked. I rose to my feet before him and he pulled me close to him. I stepped back, looking him up and down and then a wicked grin stretched my lips. "I think we might have got a bit _dirty_ hunting, Edward. We should really wash off." I tilted my head in the direction of the stream, suggestively. Edward grinned back, but then with lightening speed had me on the floor on my back, before I could react. I squeaked with surprise and he laughed.

"I'm going to get us both a bit dirtier before we wash off," he said, bringing his mouth down to cover mine before I could respond. His fingers came down between my legs, massaging before he slipped one inside me. I gasped and tilted back my head, so that he could access my throat. His lips fluttered across me as he fingered me and then he returned to my mouth. With a suddenness that thrilled me, he withdrew his fingers and then plunged inside of me. Once he was inside me though, he slowed down his pace, making love to me slowly, as he whispered into my ear.

"You are my only love, so perfect, so beautiful. You are all I want forever, Isabella. I love you." And as he made his declaration I lost all sense of everything except the pleasure he brought me.

"So, my love," he said, handing me a towel. "Did you enjoy your afternoon?"

I laughed and dried off before picking up the clothes he had brought for me; a pair of skinny jeans and a red sweater. Once I was dressed I turned to face him. He was still naked, except for the towel around his waist and my eyes filled with lust.

"You are insatiable, Isabella," he said, taking in my expression, but he didn't sound too upset about it. I giggled.

"Only for you," I said.

"Glad you worked the early shift now?" he asked as he picked up his clothes and started to dress. I chewed on my lip nervously. Noticing that my demeanour had changed, he paused. "Bella? Are you ok? Did something happen at work today?"

"Nothing major," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Edward looked at me closely.

"Tell me what happened."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Bella." There was a note of warning in his tone and I shivered.

"The Volturi were at Twilight," I finally confessed. Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders, his eyes black as coal staring straight into mine, his jaw line twitching with anger.

"They were there and you didn't tell me? Alice didn't tell me? What the hell were the two of you playing at? Have you any idea how dangerous they are?" His grip tightened until I yelped and he eased off a little.

"They had come to see me, Edward and they didn't want you to know..."

"I'm sure they didn't," he replied, releasing me and pacing up and down, agitatedly. "What did they want with you?"

"They have asked me if I would be interested in joining them," I said, eventually.

"What?" he roared and I flinched at the fury on his face. He saw me flinch and struggled to calm himself. When he spoke again, his voice was tight, but he was back in control. "And what did you say?"

"I... I have a year to consider it," I said. Edward's eyes narrowed and he let go of me.

"You'll have to think of a damn good way of saying no then, won't you?" he snapped. I felt a tremor of anger.

"Edward, you can't tell me what to do," I said. "It sounds like it could be a great opportunity..."

"No!" All restraint went out of his voice as he yelled at me, his lip curling back from his teeth, his eyes darkening even more.

"But..."

"I said no, Isabella and you will do as I say! You will not go to Italy. They are fucking dangerous! What is the matter with you?" The sudden use of language made me start. Edward never swore and his explosive anger frightened me. But then my vampire nature took over and I was flooded with fury.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Edward," I snarled. "I am more than capable of making my own decisions."

"Bella." He went to approach me, but I held up a hand.

"Back off," I growled, baring my teeth. Edward took a step back, running a frustrated hand through his hair; he knew that I couldn't always control myself if I became angry; I was still a relative newborn. Knowing that if I stayed I might attack him, I fled from the meadow, wanting nothing more than to get away from him until we had both calmed down. I heard him shouting behind me and moved even faster, ducking between trees until the house came in sight. Grabbing the keys for the car from my bag which was still on the passenger seat, I took off, wanting to put as much distance between us as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"What?" I snapped into the phone. It had been ringing for the last ten minutes, incessantly.

"Bella, it's Carlisle." The smooth, calm voice of Edward's father made me blush at how rudely I had just answered my phone.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I thought it was Edward," I said, rubbing a hand across my eyes. He chuckled.

"Yes, I assumed so. Will you please come home? I need to speak to you. Edward is calm now and extremely sorry for the way he spoke to you."

"So he should be," I muttered. There was a brief silence on the end of the phone.

"Bella, if I wait for you outside, could we talk before you come in?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course," I said, surprised. "I'll be right back."

I kept my foot on the accelerator the whole way; in truth once I had calmed down I sort of saw Edward's side of things and had been trying to work out how I could go home without looking like I accepted the way he had spoken to me. Carlisle was waiting on the steps when I pulled up and he came across and slid into the passenger seat. For a moment he was silent and then he sighed deeply.

"Bella, you know that I lived with the Volturi for a time?" he said, eventually. I nodded. "It was, as you pointed out to Edward, a fantastic opportunity. They have more knowledge of both our world and the human world than any other beings and just being around them is an experience." His voice was slightly awed and I smiled. But then he looked up at me, his eyes darkening. "The problem is they do not approve of the way we live. If you were to go to them, for even a short time, they would not permit you to live on animal blood. You would be forced to feed from humans, perhaps to even kill humans. Could you do that?"

My jaw dropped and I shook my head. There was nothing to even think about with that; I could never drink human blood. Carlisle smiled sympathetically.

"I was a young vampire when I lived with them and I didn't know it was possible to survive without human blood in truth. It is something I discovered from an ancient vampire when I was with the Volturi. Aro did not approve, but would say nothing to this particular vampire, because of how powerful she was."

"She?" I responded.

"Her name was Lilith," replied Carlisle. "And drinking animal blood most definitely agreed with her. She was stronger, faster and more beautiful than any vampire I have ever seen. But that is beside the point. Bella, if you were to agree to go there, they would control every aspect of your life; if you think Edward is a little possessive at times think again. I don't think you could survive there; you are too gentle. Edward was angry because you should never have been left to talk to them without one of us there. I have spoken to both Emmett and Alice about this; they should never have left you in that position. Edward is afraid for you, Bella. He does not want anything to hurt you again and if you go to the Volturi, he believes it is inevitable that you will get hurt. Do you understand?"

"I guess," I mumbled. In truth, I had reached the same conclusions myself. Edward never got mad at me; unless whatever I was doing was dangerous to myself. I sighed deeply. "Is he still angry?"

"Only with himself," said Carlisle, with a shrug. "He knows that he sometimes needs to rein in that temper of his. Even as a human I think he was a little hot tempered on occasion; as a vampire that side of him takes a lot of controlling."

"Like Rosalie," I said, with a smile. Carlisle laughed softly.

"Exactly like Rosalie. I sometimes think that she learnt to have a bad temper from Edward."

He opened his car door and got out, waiting for me to come round, before he put a fatherly arm around my shoulders and led me into the house. Edward was sat in a chair, his elbows rested on his knees, his head in his hands. I crossed the room silently and placed a hand in his hair, running my fingers through it lightly.

"I'm sorry I ran off," I said, as he looked up at me. He sprang to his feet and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. It is not my right to tell you what to do. I should have discussed it with you calmly..."

"It's ok, Edward."

"No," he said, looking down at me through tortured eyes. "It's not ok. I know you hate me yelling at you; that it reminds you of James and it frightens you. I need to control myself. I would never want to hurt you or frighten you, my love."

He bowed his head and I grabbed his chin in my hand, forcing him to meet my eyes.

"Edward, I forgive you. You are nothing like James. You yelled at me because you were worried about me. And I know that you would never hurt me. You love me."

His lips curved up slightly and he gave me an embarrassed look. I closed the distance between us so that my lips grazed against his.

"And I love you too." He sighed deeply and then pulled me close to him, holding me for a long time, his head on my shoulder.

Icy fingers ran up my spine as I froze at the end of the corridor. A tall, blonde haired man was just leaving Edward's office. It was one of the Volturi, from the day before; Caius. His red eyes pierced into mine for a moment and then he swept away, so quickly I didn't see him move. He wasn't the only one who could move fast when he needed to. Edward's office door was closed behind me in an instance and I stared across at him. He was sat at his desk, phone in hand, speaking in urgent tones as I entered and looked up at me warily when I started to pace.

"It was a warning," he said, to the person on the phone. "Look, I've got to go. Yes she's here with me. You know I'll keep her safe. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and then looked across at me.

"Why was Caius here? I thought I had a year..." I said. Edward brought a hand through his hair agitatedly and then sprang up from his chair, grabbing my shoulders and stopping me in front of him.

"Bella, it wasn't to do with you joining the Volturi. He had some... information to share with me."

"Information?" I repeated.

"Nothing for you to worry about..."

"You're lying," I said, flatly, pushing his hands from me and folding my arms across my chest. Edward sighed again and gave me a level look.

"Sit down, stay calm and I will tell you what he said," he said, eventually. "But I want you to remember that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe; I will not let anything or anyone hurt you again..."

"Edward, you're frightening me," I said, my eyes widening at his words.

"I'm sorry. Please, Bella, sit down." He gestured at his sofa and I slid down onto the soft leather. Edward sat down beside me and took my hands in his.

"_Caius, this is an unexpected pleasure," he said. The blonde haired vampire narrowed his red eyes and helped himself to a seat on the chair opposite Edward's._

"_I think we both know you do not mean that, Edward," he said, coldly. "Anyway, save your pleasantries for Aro; I have no need of them, as I am sure you know. You have no idea the trouble you have caused."_

"_Forgive me, I do not know what you mean," replied Edward, leaning back in his chair. Caius intimidated him, but he wouldn't let the older vampire see that. Caius also leaned back, mirroring Edward's body language perfectly and a small, cruel smile stretched his lips for a moment before he scowled._

"_You think because you killed that idiot James and his cronies that all of this is over?" he sneered._

"_Isn't it?" asked Edward, keeping his tone nonchalant, though he felt a flash of anxiety._

"_No," said Caius, flatly. "It is not."_

"_James is dead; from what I understand the Volturi were relieved to not have to deal with his many indiscretions themselves..."_

"_Not everyone is happy he is dead," replied Caius. Edward's eyes widened and Caius smiled. "Ah, now I have your attention. I am saying this as a favour to you, because I believe you have a great deal of potential, Edward. Be very careful. Keep a close eye on your mate, because I do not believe she is entirely safe. She is harnessing a great deal of power; more than you could ever imagine. As time goes on her real strength will become more obvious and many will seek to use it to their advantage. That is why we have offered a place at the Volturi to her; to you as well should you wish to take it."_

"_Your offer is being considered," said Edward, stiffly._

"_Of course it is," said Caius, with a humourless smile. "Someone is coming; someone far more dangerous than any of the Volturi. Make sure you are ready for them, or I think you will be short a mate."_

_He got up without another word and was gone before Edward could ask any questions. He picked up his phone immediately and contacted Jasper, who was away on business. Jasper told him he would be home as soon as possible and then the subject of their conversation entered the office._

"Wh... why would Caius want to help us?" I stammered. Edward squeezed my hands.

"I have no idea, Bella. I can only assume that he has some grudge against whoever it is that is seeking us. But I am worried for us both, my love. Jasper is on his way home and he will sort out the security in Twilight and at home. For now it would be better if you don't work..."

"Edward, no!" I cried, memories of being forced to stay at home while I was with James flooding my mind. "Please, if Jasper is sorting out security here I'll be as safe in the club as I would be anywhere else. Please don't make me stay at home."

I ducked my head and felt tears burning my eyes. Edward sighed roughly and I knew he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"Fine," he said, through gritted teeth. "But the slightest hint of trouble you make sure you press that apple and I will be there straight away."

"Edward," I sighed. "I can protect myself you know? I mean it was me that killed James in the end, wasn't it?"

He grunted and got up, keeping his back to me while he swallowed down his frustration. I got up and slowly placed my hands on his tense shoulders. Despite himself he leaned into my touch and I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss the flesh I could see between his collar and his hairline. A small gasp escaped him at the touch of my lips and I moved round him, grazing my teeth lightly against his throat.

"You don't have to use your feminine wiles to get your own way, Isabella," he said, trying to sound stern, but actually managing to sound like a man desperately trying to keep control. I smiled up at him.

"I don't know what you mean, _sir_," I said, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Edward groaned and then grabbed me by the back of the head, smashing my lips against his in a kiss that was anything but chaste.

"You will be the death of me, Isabella," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"You've said that before," I said, with a giggle.

"Well, I mean it this time," he grumbled. I placed my finger on his lips.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to me or to you," I said, softly. He sighed and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Let us hope we can both keep that promise," he replied. "Anyone who looks even slightly suspicious, Bella and you get out of there quickly, pressing your apple all the way. Understood?"

"Yes," I said, ducking my head. He placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I just want to keep you safe, my love," he murmured. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I know, Edward," I said. And I did; Edward was an enigma; the most loving man I had ever known, who I trusted with my life... But there was another side to him, a dark possessive side, quick to anger, that could intimidate me if I allowed it to. As long as he had it under control though, we could be happy; safe and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you if you added this to your favourites/alerts. I am going to try my best to update quickly. I have the whole story planned out in my head, just need to put it down on paper :-) Enjoy x_**

CHAPTER FOUR

It had been weeks since the Volturi's visit and life was gradually getting back to normal. Even Edward seemed more relaxed, though I think that in part was due to Jasper's return. Jasper had a way of making an atmosphere change; everything now was back to being calm and business like. Edward was very good at his job, but he left the day-to-day management of Twilight to Jasper, who was much better at keeping everyone under control. Most of the girls who worked here came from very difficult backgrounds and Twilight helped to turn them around. Jasper was more responsible for that than anyone else; he came across as hard and cold, but he could read people better than they could read themselves and his harshness was often born of necessity rather than cruelty. As I turned the corner, I nearly crashed straight into the man on my mind.

"Good evening, Mr Hale," I said, politely. Jasper regarded me steadily, his hands behind his back, as he surveyed me through thoughtful golden-brown eyes.

"Good evening, Isabella. You are well?" If possible he looked at me even more closely.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, smiling a little nervously. Jasper still intimidated me a little, even though I had seen his softer side when James was killed. He had been kind to me then, in his own way and I found that I could respect him more than fear him.

"I heard from Alice that you have met the Volturi." I bowed my head and he sighed. "Alice was in a lot of trouble for that, Isabella. She should not have put you in that position."

"She was scared," I said, immediately defending my friend.

"Yes, so she said," he replied, but made no further comment. "Will you come with me to my office? I have something for you."

Surprised, I followed him down the corridor to his office, where he closed the door firmly behind him and headed across to his desk, opened the drawer and took out a small package. He passed it across to me and watched as I opened it carefully. Two small charms rolled out; one was in the shape of an apple, very like the one I already had, but encrusted with what looked like diamonds. The other was a silver wolf. I looked up at him, puzzled and Jasper smiled.

"The apple, as I am sure you could guess was designed by Edward and will provide you with a direct link to him. If for any reason he does not appear quickly enough, the wolf will put you straight in touch with Jacob."

"Jacob?" I echoed, looking up at him, surprised.

"Your wolf friend proved very useful the last time we had any trouble, Isabella. I am not prepared to take any risks. The threat is as yet unknown and so I am covering all bases so to speak."

"What did Jacob say when you told him?" I asked, turning the wolf charm over in my hand, noting that it was a lot simpler than Edward's beautifully engraved diamond apple.

"He will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. The wolves are linked telepathically and so if you are in trouble and he cannot get here, one of his pack will. You will be very well protected. However, you will need to wear your bracelet at all times, Isabella, not just at work." He gave me a stern look, as if expecting me to object, but I simply nodded.

"Of course, Mr Hale," I said. Jasper smiled at me.

"Isabella, do you think perhaps you could call me Jasper? We are practically family now after all."

"I guess so, Jasper," I said, giving him a shy smile. Jasper returned my smile with a small one of his own and then his face settled back into a serious expression.

"Hold out your arm, Isabella. I will attach the charms to your bracelet for you. They won't come loose, I promise you."

I held out my arm and he took my wrist in his cold hand, carefully attaching the charms and giving them a tug to make sure they were secure. I looked down at them and smiled; they might be an unfortunate necessity, but they were very pretty.

"Try out Edward's now," said Jasper. I took the diamond apple between my fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Seconds later, Edward burst through the door, his eyes looking about wildly. "I think we can safely say it works," said Jasper, with a wry smile.

"Don't do that to me, Jasper!" exclaimed Edward, but he didn't look annoyed, more relieved.

"We had to check it was effective, Edward, especially as you insisted on all the added sparkle!" Jasper rolled his eyes as he said this and I giggled.

"Well, had to make sure my charm was better than Jake's, didn't I?" he said, smugly. I didn't take him too seriously. Since Jacob took out Laurent, Edward had got to know my best friend a little better and any jealousy issues he might have had had gone by the by, which was a huge relief to me. I loved Jacob and I couldn't give him up; he had done too much for me after my dad was killed.

"So, this will guarantee her safety?" Edward was saying. Jasper shrugged.

"As long as either you or Jacob gets to her quickly enough yes," he replied.

"Wolf boy won't get the chance to get there first," muttered Edward, with a grin. I dug him in the ribs with my elbow and giggled; I couldn't take him seriously.

"I'd best get to work," I said. Edward caught me before I went out of the door, his eyes suddenly serious.

"Please be careful, my love," he said. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I always am," I replied.

The figure sat at the table in the corner was cloaked in shadow, making it difficult to determine who or what they were. A feeling of trepidation flooded me for a moment, but I forced it away, reminding myself once again that I was no weak human. I was a powerful vampire, strong and fast. And if I wasn't strong or fast enough, my charms would bring people who were. The rest of the club was quiet; hardly anyone was in which was not unusual for a Tuesday night. Emmett was leaning on the bar, chatting with the staff there, looking bored. Rosalie was in the corner filing her nails; she was singing later on and already looked as if she was wondering why bother for so few people. At least I had a table to serve, to keep me occupied.

"Good evening, my name is Isabella and I will be serving you tonight," I said, plastering a smile on my face. The figure moved slightly but did not speak. I still couldn't see any of the figure's features and it was a little disconcerting to say the least.

"Would you like to see a menu?" I asked, politely. The figure nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief; perhaps they couldn't speak; I was making a fuss about nothing. Reaching behind me, I picked up a leather bound booklet and smiled as I handed it over. The figure suddenly got to its feet and I gasped as it loomed over me, impossibly tall. My fingers found the diamond apple and I squeezed it tightly. A hand reached out and grasped my wrist restraining me and another touched my face. The sound of many voices chanting filled my ears and white hot liquid seemed to surge through my veins, making me cry out in agony. Black and red swam before my eyes and as I collapsed to the floor I heard Edward shouting my name.

"Bella? Edward?" The voice entered my consciousness, making my eyes flutter open. A shiver ran down my spine and I struggled to sit up.

"Oh God, Bella!" Rosalie was suddenly beside me, her arms wrapped round me helping me to my feet. I brought a hand to my head, trying to bring the room into focus as I was overwhelmed with dizziness. My eyes suddenly found the prone figure of Edward and I gasped.

"Edward!" His name escaped my lips as a breath, my voice catching in my throat. Jasper looked up from where he was crouched over him.

"How the hell did this happen, Emmett?" he was demanding. I glanced across at Emmett who was standing behind Rosalie now and the big man shrugged.

"Everything was fine. It was a quiet night and..." He broke off, glancing across at me uncomfortably. "Bella, are you ok? You look flushed..." His voice trailed off, as the impossibility of that statement hit us. To be flushed I would have to be... human.

Jasper left Edward's side and came across to me, tilting my face towards him.

"Get your hands off of _my_ Isabella." The cold tone of that usually velvet voice made us all start and as I looked past Jasper, I saw that Edward had risen to his feet. His face was hardened, his body held in a defensive stance and what scared me the most; his eyes were pure black.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The girl in the mirror was an enigma; her hair and skin were still the perfect tones of a vampire, but the flush to her cheeks was entirely human. All of the speed and strength were gone and when my eyes met those reflected in the glass they were once again chocolate brown. And a single tear was trickling down my cheek. I sniffed and wiped it away, turning abruptly away from my reflection.

"Isabella!" The sharp voice from the bedroom forced me to fix a smile on my face and I walked through from the bathroom, pausing to look at him before he caught sight of me. Edward was standing before the mirror, adjusting his tie. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and a blood-red tie. He glanced up and met my eyes in the mirror.

"I... I'm ready," I stammered. He nodded curtly and then crossed the room with that vampire speed, pulling me up hard against him, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"You took a long time. I think you are slower of late," he replied, as he released me, leaving me a little breathless.

"I do not mean to be," I said, ducking my head to avoid his black eyes. He placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him, as he tilted his head to one side.

"Do not look away from me," he admonished. There was sternness in his gaze and more disturbingly, animal-like hunger. His lips suddenly brushed against my throat and I shivered, despite myself.

"We should get going; I'll be late," I mumbled when he glared up at me.

"We'll go when I say so," he retorted, squeezing my arms once before he turned back to the mirror. I chewed my lip nervously while he made final adjustments to his hair and his tie and then took his hand as he reached for me. Edward's grip was like iron as he pulled me down the corridor of the apartments and down to his office, where Jasper was waiting for us.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Edward, rudely, pushing past him and sitting down in his office chair. He switched on his PC, fixing his eyes on the screen. I glanced at Jasper nervously and he raised a questioning eyebrow. I gave him a small shrug.

"I need to speak to Isabella," he said, glancing back to Edward, who looked up sharply at me.

"Fine, speak to her," he said.

"Would you come with me, Isabella," said Jasper, but before we reached the door, Edward was standing in front of it, his hand pushed up against it to keep it closed.

"She doesn't go anywhere without me," he snarled. Jasper stepped back, placing himself between Edward and me.

"I simply need to take her to my office to go through the roster for the next week. We have three girls taking annual leave, Edward. I need to see if Isabella can cover..."

"Make it four girls on leave; Isabella is not working in the club anymore," said Edward.

"B...but" His glare silenced me and I felt tears pricking my eyes. Jasper glanced at me and then scowled at Edward.

"Edward, you cannot just make a decision like that. It is Isabella's to make. You do not own her." Edward looked over Jasper's shoulder to fix me with his gaze.

"Isabella will do what I tell her to, won't you?"

"I... I don't understand," I stammered. Edward moved quickly around Jasper and took hold of my shoulders, leaning down to look straight into my eyes.

"After what happened the other night I can't have you endangered, my love," he said, suddenly sounding more like the man I loved. He reached out a hand to wipe away my tears and gave me a crooked smile.

"Edward, we can keep her safe," began Jasper. Edward's face completely changed; his lip curled into a snarl, his jaw locked and his eyes darkened.

"You did not keep her safe though, did you?" he growled. "She was attacked right in front of us. I need to ensure that does not happen again and the only way I can do that is to keep her with me at all times."

"Edward..."

"No! I have made my decision. Isabella is mine; my responsibility. I will not have her parted from me!"

I stared at Jasper, my eyes widening. He kept his gaze carefully neutral, but his fists clenched briefly.

"Have it as you wish, Edward, but we need girls working in Twilight and Isabella is one of our best."

As he turned towards the door, I grabbed Edward's arm and looked up at him, imploringly.

"What if you came up with me, Edward? I could still work and you could watch me. It would be like it was before we were a couple... You watched me all the time then and I was safe. Please..." For a moment I thought he would object, but then his gaze softened a little.

"Fine," he said. "If it will make you happy, my love."

"So, can I go with Jasper, see what he needs me for?"

"You have ten minutes," he said, curtly, returning to his desk. Relieved, I followed Jasper to his office, where he closed the door behind me and then leaned against his desk, looking across at me.

"Bella, what is going on?" he said. I stared at him wordlessly for a moment; he had never called me Bella before. Jasper's face was more concerned than I had ever seen it and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"That night at the club when we were knocked out... I don't know what happened to us, Jasper. He's just... he's so different..."

"Has he hurt you?" The sudden question made me start and I shook my head.

"No! No; Edward would never hurt me. He is just... possessive; he won't let me out of his sight."

"So I saw," replied Jasper, quietly. He was thoughtful. "And you, Bella?"

"Me?"

"You are changed too I think."

"Oh, Jasper." Tears welled in my eyes and I brought a fist to my mouth, stifling a sob. At that moment, the door opened and Edward stormed in. He took one look at my face and then pulled me to him.

"What have you said to her?" he demanded, angrily.

"Edward, you must be able to see that something has happened to you both..."

"All I can see is that you have made her cry!" he snapped. I shook my head.

"N... no, it wasn't Jasper's fault, Edward. He was just... you know things aren't right..."

Edward stiffened against me, his hold on me tightening so much that I gasped.

"Edward," cautioned Jasper. "You are hurting her."

He looked down at me, a quizzical expression on his face and then his eyes lightened and he shook his head.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry," he said, releasing me abruptly and looking down at my arms, where red finger marks stood out prominently on my white skin. Gently he ran his hands down the sore skin and a pained expression settled on his face.

"Edward," I murmured. "We have changed... something has happened..."

"No! No, we are fine; you are fine... I just lost my temper. I can't bear to see you upset, Isabella. I don't want anything to hurt you. I've told you before; sometimes I don't know my own strength, which I know is no excuse and I am so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise..."

"It's ok," I said, cutting him off in his babbling. "You haven't really hurt me; I'm fine. Well, sort of fine... Edward, you must be able to see that..."

"No!" he snapped and then stormed away, slamming Jasper's office door behind him. I jumped and then wrapped my arms around myself, letting the tears fall down my cheeks unchecked. His grip had not been that hard; a vampire would not even have felt it. My face was reddening with stress; it shouldn't do that. I was crying at the tiniest upset, unable to keep a check on my emotions. Jasper was right, I was changed... more human like. And Edward... he was becoming darker with every passing day.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I walked through the forest in silence; discovering that even if I could not move at great speed any more, I could still move with quiet stealth. Before me, I could see him through the trees; his strong form standing over the carcass of a deer. He had just fed I knew; his hands and face were still red with blood. But he just stood there, looking down at his kill. Of late he had been unusually quiet; thoughtful and it frightened me. At times I felt like he was no longer with me. It was almost as it had been in those early days when I was a newborn; he was detached, distant.

Suddenly he whirled round, so quickly I didn't have time to react before he was in front of me, close enough to touch me, but keeping a slight distance. It was disconcerting that when he looked down at me his eyes were still black; he had just fed; they should be golden-brown.

"Why do you stare at me, Isabella?" he said, tilting his head back and looking down his nose at me.

"I... I didn't know I was," I stammered. He circled me, slowly, still close enough I could almost feel him, but not quite touching me. But then he stopped, grabbing my chin and turning my face towards him. He looked down at me for a long time and then released me so abruptly that I staggered forwards. As he turned away from me, I called him back.

"Edward!"

"What?" His voice was a little sharp and I winced at his tone. Seeing my face, he sighed. "What is it, Isabella?"

"Will you help me?" I asked, softly. His expression darkened and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself, protectively. "I' m sorry to be a burden, it's just I can't run like before and I can't..." I broke off, feeling my eyes burning with frustration.

"I don't understand why you cannot hunt for yourself," he muttered, turning away.

"It's ok, Edward. I know you just hunted. I'll ask Emmett..." Edward whirled round, grabbing my arm before I could continue.

"You do not ask anyone except me, do you hear me?"

"Emmett offered; he told me that he will hunt for me if you can't."

"There will never be a time when I can't do things for you, Bella," he said, softly, drawing me closer to him and brushing his lips against mine tantalisingly. I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and allowing myself to forget for a moment that we had been changed; cursed. He gave me a crooked smile as he leaned back from me. "I will hunt for you, my love and you will drink enough to be strong again."

I didn't reply as he rushed away, a blurring figure speeding through the trees. How could he still believe that all I needed was blood to make me the vampire I had become? How could he still not see how changed we both were? In truth, I had attempted to eat human food again; wondering if I had truly been turned back, but it had been like dust in my mouth and I had craved blood. But I was incapable of capturing the prey I needed and instead was forced to rely on Edward to hunt and kill for me. At first he had seemed almost happy to do it, deciding I had been weakened temporarily by the attack in the club. But as time passed and I was no more capable, he became increasingly frustrated with me.

He returned moments later with another deer and I fed, hungrily from it, drinking until I was fit to burst, but when I was done, none of my vampire skills had returned. Edward stared at me, as if willing me to be strong again, but I could see the reflection of my flushed face in his eyes and I knew I was still almost human.

"Three bottles of red and two of white," I called to the bar staff. Edward was leaning against the bar, facing out towards the table, but he turned to glance across at me as I stood next to him waiting for my order. I smiled, hesitantly and was relieved when he smiled back.

"That is a lot of wine for a table of six," he commented.

"It's a party of eleven," I replied. "There are five on the other table."

I thanked the bar staff and grabbed the tray, carrying it back to my clients. I could feel him watching me all the way and felt a shiver run down my spine. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I served the wine and then headed to another table to take their orders. It was a smaller table, with only three men sat it.

"Hey darlin!" called one of them and I smiled. Tom, Jack and Joe were regulars at Twilight and always gave me an easy night, with friendly chatter and a nice tip at the end.

"Hey guys," I said. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, come on Bella, surely you know our order by now!" laughed Tom. I smiled back; Tom was very easy on the eye, blonde hair and deep blue eyes, with an athletic build.

"Ok guys, three beers coming up," I said, rolling my eyes. "I was kinda hoping you might have gone all sophisticated on me and ordered champagne!" The guys laughed.

"We might if you would join us," teased Jack, a stocky dark skinned man with deep brown eyes.

"I'd love to, but I think the boss might object," I giggled. "I'll be right back."

I headed back to the bar and nearly froze at the expression on Edward's face. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw line set. Holding my breath as I approached the bar, I avoided his gaze and ordered the drinks quickly. Edward didn't speak, but I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Uncomfortably, I turned back towards the table with the beers, managing to put a smile back on my face. Tom tipped his bottle towards the bar.

"Your boss doesn't look too happy tonight, Bella," he said. I grimaced.

"Not much change there," I replied, a little bitterly. Joe laughed.

"Trouble in paradise, Bella?" he said. I didn't reply, as one of my other clients waved me back to the wine tables.

"See you later, guys," I said.

"Hey! Bella," called Jack as I went. "Maybe we can have that champagne later?"

"Great!" I laughed.

"Could we get our bill please, ma'am?" said one of the men from the other tables.

"Sure. Everything alright for you tonight, sir?" I asked.

"Excellent, dear, excellent," he replied. "I will be requesting your service the next time I am here."

"Thank you very much, sir," I said, smiling. I handed him his bill and waited as he fished out the money for me.

"And for yourself," he said, handing me a couple of twenties.

"Thank you," I said and then waited for them to go before I headed back to the bar with the money.

"Bella! Can we get three more beers darlin?" called Tom, as I passed their table.

"Sure thing," I called back. Edward had turned away from me before I reached the bar and didn't react as I handed over the money and placed the order for Tom, Jack and Joe. Suddenly, he turned towards me, his eyes pure black and his hand clamped around my wrist, so tightly I yelped.

"Edward, you're hurting me," I whimpered.

"You have no idea what hurt is," he growled, before straightening up, his hand still gripping my wrist. "You will come with me, now!"

"B... but, what about my table?" I stammered.

"Jessica! See to that rabble," he snapped at one of the other girls. Jess watched, open-mouthed as Edward dragged me from the bar area towards the back. Tears were standing out on my eyelashes, but I struggled to hold them back. I saw Emmett moving towards us out of the corner of my eye, but shook my head at him, desperately. He stepped back, giving me a quizzical look, but I only gave him a small shrug.

The office door nearly came off its hinges, as he slammed it. I rubbed my wrist ruefully as he crossed the room and sat down on his office chair, his elbows rested on the desk as he glared at me.

"What the hell was that?" he said, his voice deceptively quiet.

"I d... don't know what you... mean..." I stammered, taking a small step back. He fixed me with his gaze though and I knew I would not be able to reach the door before him.

"Twilight is an exclusive club, Isabella. Our customers are to be treated with respect at all times. Staff are expected to maintain a professional and courteous relationship with the clientele. They are not to become overly familiar and they certainly do not discuss 'the boss'!" His words ground out between gritted teeth and I felt a tremor of fear.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Edward. I've been serving Tom, Jack and Joe since I started here; they always ask for me. I guess I never thought about it being a bit too familiar. It won't happen again," I babbled.

"No, it won't," he said, coldly. "And from this point forward, you will not call me Edward in the workplace; you will address me as Mr Cullen. It seems that when you are calling me Edward, you forget that I am in fact your manager and this is a place of work. And as for addressing customers by their first names, that will stop now. You do not call customers anything but sir, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr Cullen," I mumbled. Edward's eyes narrowed and then he got to his feet. Automatically, I stepped back, watching him warily.

"I think you had better go up to your room, Isabella," he said, quietly. "You need to think about what I have said."

"I'm not a child, Edward," I began to say, but suddenly he was holding me by the upper arms in a bruising grip, his eyes fixed on mine, his teeth bared.

"If I give you an instruction, I expect you to follow it," he snarled. "Now go to your fucking room and do not come out until I tell you to!"

Shocked by his language, I stood completely still for a moment. Edward growled deep in his throat and tightened his already hard grip on me making me cry out.

"Do as you are told, Isabella," he snapped, pushing me towards the door. I stumbled and struggled with the handle. When I finally managed to pull it open, I fled down the corridor, but not towards the apartments. Trembling, I took my mobile phone from the pocket at the front of my uniform and called up Jacob's number.

"Hey, Bells," he said, chirpily. I gripped the phone tighter in my hand.

"Jake, are you busy?" I asked, softly.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Can you come and get me, Jake, please?"

"Why what's happened?" he asked, suddenly alert.

"Please, Jake, can you come now? I'll meet you by the library. I'll be round the back."

Glancing back at Twilight once, I felt a shiver run through me. I had to get away, before Edward did something we would both regret.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chewing on my fingernails nervously, I avoided Jacob's gaze. We were sat in the living room of his ranch, for once alone. Usually Jacob's place was swarming with his pack; they were in and out using it almost as a motel. When I had lived with him for a short time it had been very difficult; surrounded by males who I didn't know or understand. Now for the most part I knew their names if nothing else. Most of them had been involved in protecting me when James was still alive and I would be eternally grateful for that. Glancing up, I noticed that Jacob was wearing a chain around his neck with a wolf shaped pendant on it; it matched the one on my bracelet. He saw me looking and smiled.

"I'm assuming whatever you called for wasn't life threatening as you didn't use your charm?" He was trying to calm me I knew. Jacob always seemed to know what to say and how to say it to still me when I was anxious. After Dad died, I might have followed him if it hadn't been for Jake's care. "Bella? What has happened? Did you have a row with Edward?"

"Jake, do you remember that night at the club when we were knocked unconscious?" I asked. Jacob scowled and nodded. He had not been pleased that no one had contacted him until several days after the event. "I think something happened to us both. I... I've noticed things about me. I can't move as fast anymore and I'm nowhere near as strong as I was. And my skin... I keep going red and I bruise again; like when I was human."

"Are you human again?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral, though his gaze flickered away from me.

"No. I still need to drink blood, but Edward has to hunt for me."

"Has he objected?" I knew what Jacob was thinking; Edward was angry with my weaknesses, but I shook my head, smiling slightly.

"Nothing like that. It's more that he won't even acknowledge that we have changed."

"Both of you? Then how is he hunting for you?" Jacob had misunderstood; he thought Edward had changed the same way I had.

"Edward hasn't changed like that. He's sort of... darker. He gets angry really easily and he won't let me talk to people without him being there. I can't even work unless he is watching me! Jake he's so over the top!"

"Has he hurt you?" The echo of Jasper's voice sounded in my mind as Jacob posed the question and I shook my head.

"No, well not deliberately at any rate."

"What do you mean not deliberately?" He gave me a piercing look and I ducked my head.

"Sometimes when he grabs me he holds on too tight," I replied, softly. Jacob's eyes narrowed to sits and he growled low in his throat.

"He shouldn't be grabbing you at all, Bella," he said. I shrugged and forced a smile on my face.

"It's not as if he's grabbing me to try and hurt me, Jacob. He does it when he wants to get my attention or sometimes he grabs me when he wants to kiss me or..."

I broke off and felt my cheeks redden. Jacob turned my face towards him and stared.

"You really do blush again," he murmured. "Jeez, Bells, how is that even possible? Vamps don't blush! Has Carlisle seen this?"

"Edward doesn't believe that his father needs to see me. Carlisle has been away the last month or so. After the Volturi, he and Esme decided to go on a holiday. I guess they earned it." I tried to smile, but my mouth turned down and I felt prickling in my eyes.

"Oh, Bells, don't get upset. Look, I'll contact Carlisle myself; tell him what's happened. I'm sure he'll come back and check you out. Maybe Edward as well..."

"Edward won't let him, I know that. He thinks that there is nothing wrong; that I am being paranoid. And when I try to ask him he gets angry. Jacob I'm really worried about him and about me." My voice faded and I closed my eyes, but then Jacob's strong arms closed around me and he drew me in close to him, kissing the top of my head.

"It'll be ok, Bells," he murmured. "Let me ring Carlisle now; I'll see how quickly he can come home."

"Not yet, Jake. Please. It's so nice to just be... held."

He chuckled softly and cuddled me a little closer. I rested my head against his chest and sighed. There was something very comforting about being held by Jacob; his body temperature was always slightly higher than average and it made him feel a bit like a hot water bottle. The only time I ever told him that, he had not known whether to be amused or insulted. Gently, he dropped another kiss on my brow and then sat up.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," he said.

"Ok."

I watched as he got up to fetch his phone. He was already talking into it when he returned.

"Yeah, both of them... Bella's right here... Her skin is flushing, yes properly red... Lack of strength... no... yes that's right... slower... No, no, Edward is... not exactly the same."

He suddenly paused and looked across at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, I'll tell her that. Take care, Carlisle." He hung up and tossed the phone on the table, looking down at me.

"Carlisle says he'll be back the day after tomorrow. So, Bells, what now? Do you want to stay here?"

"I guess I should go home," I replied, reluctantly. It would be easier to stay here with Jacob, but I knew it wouldn't solve anything. Edward would come for me and it was probably better that I found him first.

It was 2am when I arrived back at the apartment block and all was quiet. Every room was in darkness and I sighed deeply. Maybe he had gone back to the Cullen's residence; hadn't even realised I was gone. After all, he had instructed that I go to my room and stay there; maybe it didn't occur to him that I would disobey him. Bitterness welled up within me and I started towards the block, pausing when I saw the light on in Edward's office. With a sigh, I headed that way instead; the sooner I saw him and we cleared the air the better.

"Bella," hissed a voice. I turned to see Alice standing in the shadows of the corridor. She grabbed my hand. "I'm not sure you should go in there."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"He's... I've never seen him like this," she murmured, but her voice caught on the last word and she jerked back, further into the shadows. Before I could follow her though, an icy hand grabbed my arm making me yelp with surprised.

"Where the fuck have you been?" His velvet voice was hard as iron, the curse sounding strange coming from him. He didn't give me a chance to respond, as he dragged me to his office, slamming and then locking the door behind him, dropping the key in his pocket and keeping his hand tight on my arm.

"Edward..."

"At what point did I tell you that you could use my name?" he snarled.

"You're hurting me," I whimpered. "Please, Ed... Mr Cullen... sir..." My voice became more desperate as he leaned towards me, his black eyes filling my vision. And I couldn't turn away from him; he held me with his gaze. His lips were curled back from razor sharp teeth and suddenly my eyes were drawn to them, fear flickering through me. He suddenly inhaled deeply and his eyes narrowed. He dragged me to the centre of the room and then released my arm, circling me, sniffing at me.

"You smell of dog, Isabella," he said, quietly. "His scent is all over you."

Nervously, I bit my lip, bringing my arms around myself protectively, watching him all the time. His movements blurred and suddenly he had me by the throat, pushing me back hard against the wall, winding me.

"When did you become his bitch?" he growled. I couldn't speak, his hand on my throat squeezing so tightly that had I been human I would have been unconscious by now. As it was, my flesh was bruising, throbbing with pain. My hands came up to cover his cold ones and my eyes widened, terror flaring. My gaze suddenly fell on the bracelet around my wrist and I grabbed the first charm I could reach and squeezed it, not registering which one I had touched. But he released me so abruptly I sank to the floor. For a moment he stood back, running his hands through his mess of bronze hair and then he whirled round and pulled me back to my feet.

"Edward, I... I didn't do anything... I..."

He cut me off, slamming his hand over my mouth so hard that I tasted blood. He leaned in close to me, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I can smell that dog all over you, Isabella! I know exactly what you have been doing! I told you to go to your room and instead you were fucking wolf boy! And then you have the nerve to come in here forcing his scent on me before pushing your stupid fucking charm. Guess what, Isabella? I'm not coming to your rescue! Stupid bitch!" The words ground out forcing tears to flow down my cheeks, as my body flushed with panicked heat. Edwards's fingers closed round my bracelet and suddenly he ripped it from me, the charms spiralling down to the floor and rolling across the room. He removed his hand and whirled away from me. I brought a hand to my mouth and sobbed when I saw blood there.

"Edward," I cried. "Please, please, I haven't done anything!"

He turned back to me, his face tight with rage but then his eyes fell on the blood on my hand and they darkened to pure black. Terrified I rushed to the door, pulling on the handle, screaming, but it was locked and I had no vampire strength to escape. Edward approached me slowly, his eyes fixed on my mouth, from which blood continued to trickle. I backed away, crashing against the door and then sank down, sobbing bitterly, as the man I loved loomed over me, his hand reaching down to pull me back towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Bella! Bella!" Alice's voice came from outside the door. "Move away from the door!"

I didn't have much option as Edward grabbed me by the arm, his eyes fixed on the blood on my hand and pulled me up. My breathing hitched and I couldn't speak for the sobs that wrestled their way up my throat. As Edward's lips curled back from his teeth though, the door suddenly crashed back, landing on the floor behind me and he released me so quickly I fell back, landing awkwardly at his feet. His eyes narrowed on me and he reared back, but then stopped as Emmett suddenly appeared between us, crouched protectively in front of me, facing Edward, with his teeth bared.

"Get back, Edward!" he growled. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, cradling me against her.

"Get your hands off of her!" shouted Edward, but then Jasper came through the open doorway and glared across at him.

"Edward, you should back off now," he said, his voice cold and calm. To my surprise, Edward paused and his face suddenly fell.

"Oh God, Bella!" he cried. "What have I done? Bella..." He went to step towards me and I flinched back from him. Jasper stepped towards him, holding his hands in front of him.

"Edward, she is afraid of you; you have hurt her," he said, quietly. Edward's eyes widened, his mouth turning down unhappily.

"No!" he said. "No, I would never hurt her... I... I wouldn't."

Alice squeezed my arms gently as a sob shuddered through me. I turned my face into her, away from Edward.

"Bella," he implored, stepping forwards, but Emmett placed a hand against his chest, stopping him.

"Leave it, man," he warned. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Edward, but take one more step and I will."

"Emmett..."

"Look at the state of her, Edward!" he snapped, pushing Edward back. I didn't see Edward's face, as Alice led me from the room. She took me to her office and settled me on the settee. I watched nervously as she went to the sink and ran some cold water onto a cloth. She came back with it and pressed it gently to my lip.

"I can't believe he did this to you," she murmured. I didn't answer, my tears had dried up and the sobbing had ceased for now. I sat numbly, shock setting in. "Bella, please don't do that; please don't shut down." Alice's eyes filled with tears and I shook my head. As she removed the cloth, I placed a hand over hers.

"He... he thought I had... been with Jacob!" I gasped. "Alice, I couldn't... I wouldn't ever do that to him! Why? Why would he think I would?"

"Something is not right, Bella. With both of you. If you could see..."

I got up, slowly and went across to the mirror on the wall and then stared at my reflection. My mouth was swollen, marked with the blood that had been spilt. My neck was bruised where he had held me and my cheeks reddened and tear stained. I glanced down at my arms and saw that they too were bruised.

"Alice, what has happened to me?" I whispered, bringing a hand to my lips.

"Carlisle is on his way, Bella; he will know more than any of us can. He'll know what to do. For now though, you can't go back to the apartments and I definitely don't think you should come back to the house. Until Carlisle has seen you both, I think you should stay away from Edward... that is if you want to be near him again."

I laughed bitterly.

"I have no choice with that, Alice. I love him; I cannot live without him. This is... a... a curse!"

"I know, sweetheart; I know," she murmured, crossing the room to place an arm around my shoulder. "Would Jake let you stay with him? I don't want to think that Edward would... well you know? I just think that if you're to be safe Jake would be the best person for you to stay with."

"Yes, I'll stay with Jake," I said, softly. "But... Alice will you speak to him, please? I don't want him to go after Edward. He might hurt him."

"Of course I will, but it might be better coming from you."

"I... I guess. But will you speak to him first?" I was so afraid that Jacob might hurt Edward that I was too agitated to speak to him. I waited while Alice took out her phone and called him, watching her nervously. I barely took in what she said but then she was pushing the phone into my hand.

"Bells, listen to me, I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in ten minutes, ok? Ad I'll bring you back here. You can stay as long as you want; you don't have to ever go back if you don't want to."

"Ok," I murmured. I hung up and dropped my head into my hands. Alice sighed and rubbed my back comfortingly. In no time at all, I was sat in the passenger seat of Jake's truck, watching the road blur past us, taking me away from Edward.

Jacob left me alone in the bedroom that had once been mine. He knew me well enough to know I would want some time alone. I sat down on the windowsill, my knees drawn up to my chest, staring down at the forest below. The moon was out shining a silvery light through the trees, casting deep black shadows across the ground, making me shiver a little. Jacob's reaction when he saw me had been surprisingly restrained, though I had seen him glaring at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove us back to his ranch. I knew him well enough to know he was not glaring at _me_ but at what Edward had done to me. He took in my expression though and simply gave me a gentle embrace, kissing my brow and then helping me out to the car. I glanced back once to see Edward standing at his window, Jasper behind him, but I turned away quickly before I could register his expression. It hurt too much to be parted from him, but it frightened me what could have happened if Emmett had not broken the door down. Edward's intentions had not been clear, but it didn't take a genius to work out that my blood would be very enticing to him.

Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and saw Edward's number flash across the screen. My heart in my mouth, I answered without speaking.

"Bella? Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." His voice was pained and I bit back the tears that threatened to hear him so desperate. "Please, won't you speak to me?"

"Edward," I breathed. I heard him sigh, as if with relief.

"Bella, I don't know what's happening," he said. "Alice said I had hurt you, but I can't remember... Bella, I keep having black outs... It's so strange; big chunks of my days keep disappearing. And I know that things have changed for you too... I know but somehow I can't accept it; I don't want to believe we have been changed. Bella, did I hurt you?"

"Edward..."

"Answer me, please," he begged. "Bella, did I hurt you?"

"Y... yes," I stammered, eventually. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella... Bella." His voice faded. I heard a sound like a strangled sob and my heart ached to hear him so unhappy. "God, I hurt you and I can't even remember it! What's wrong with me, Bella? How could I hurt you? You are my life! My love!"

"Edward, it's ok," I murmured.

"No!" he said, angrily. "It is not ok. I would kill anyone that hurt you, Bella, but it wasn't anyone that did it... it was me." His voice faded again and this time I knew he was sobbing.

"I... I'll come back, Edward..." I couldn't bear to hear him so unhappy.

"No! Not until Carlisle is back. Please, Bella. I don't trust myself. I don't want to hurt you again. I can't... can't seem to control myself."

"I'll come back when Carlisle is there," I said, softly.

"Yes! Yes! That would be for the best. Bella? I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Edward," I said, though my heart was breaking.

"The blood sucker called then?" said Jacob, the following morning. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a blood sucker too, Jake," I said. He smirked.

"Yeah, I sometimes forget. Hey, Bells, do you need to feed?"

"I can't hunt, remember?" I said. Jacob grinned widely.

"Hey, wolf at your disposal. I'll hunt for you. Might be an idea to feed before you go back to the Cullens."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not," he replied, with a laugh. "It'll be good to let my wolf instincts take over for once. Come on, get dressed and we'll go."

I sighed and watched him leap off the porch, phasing as he went. Even his wolf-self had a smug grin. I giggled to myself as I went upstairs to change and then joined him.

"You're sure about this?" I said, softly when I returned. He pushed his snout up against me forcing me towards the forest. I followed him and then watched as he pelted away at full speed. He returned impossibly quickly with a young deer and I fed hungrily; being injured had made me ravenous and I had no shame at feeding in front of Jacob. When I was done I smiled and wrapped my arms round the wolf, pushing my nose against his.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said. He licked the end of my nose and I giggled. He loped back towards the ranch and I followed him, glancing away embarrassed as he returned to human form, stark naked. He laughed at my blushing.

"I remember you weren't so shy when you were a newborn," he teased.

"Yea well, I had no control then," I muttered.

"Shame," he replied, with a laugh, but reached for a pair of cut off jeans and a white t-shirt. Once he was dressed I looked across at him.

"Thanks, Jake," I said. He smiled and chucked my chin.

"You are welcome, Bells. You look better already." He threw an arm round my shoulders and we walked back to the house. Jake picked up his phone and sighed.

"Four missed calls; two from Alice, one from Twilight and one from Carlisle. Who do you want me to call back first?" he asked.

"Alice," I said, instantly. Jacob nodded and I watched him press the call button. He put the phone on speaker so I could hear too.

"Hey Alice. Everything ok?"

"Not really," she replied. "Is Bella there?"

"I'm here," I replied.

"Bella, I need you to come back to Twilight," she said, her voice sounding strange; distracted.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"It's Edward."

"Is he hurt?" I panicked.

"Bella, he's tearing it apart. I've never seen him like this; he just won't stop. Even Emmett can't restrain him. Please; he will listen to you..."

"You're asking her to put herself between that mad man and your club?" snapped Jacob.

"Not alone," retorted Alice. "We will all be here. Carlisle is here; even he can't reason with him. Please Jacob, Bella. Please, will you come back?"

"Jacob," I murmured. "Please, I can't let him hurt himself..."

"Fine," bit out Jake. "But my pack comes too."

I stared in shock; the windows were smashed and there were bottles everywhere; the stench of alcohol permeating the air around us. At the centre of it all, Edward was standing, another bottle swinging between his fingers. He tipped it up into his mouth; Jack Daniels then.

"Edward..." Carlisle's soft voice.

"No! I will speak to no one but Isabella. How dare you take her away from me!"

"She is not safe around you at the moment, Edward," replied Carlisle, in the same calm voice. "You don't want to hurt her, son."

"I want Isabella," replied Edward, darkly. Shivering, I took a step forward, aware of Jacob and Sam behind me in wolf form.

"Edward," I said. My love turned to me; his eyes lightening briefly. He sprang towards me, grabbing me and then growling in response to the snarls from Jake and Sam. I turned to them and shook my head. Jacob took a step back, drawing Sam with him, but they watched still from anxious yellow eyes. Edward stared down at my face and then his cold hand came to my cheek, his eyes fixed on my mouth.

"My Bella," he murmured and then his lips crashed against mine. I returned his kiss eagerly, relieved and happy for that brief moment to be his love; his Bella. His lips left mine after a moment and he looked down at my face, tilting my chin to look at my throat. "Oh, Bella, what did I do to you? Will you ever forgive me?"

I placed my hand over his and smiled, softly.

"Edward, it was not you. Of course I forgive you; I love you."

He stared down at me; his eyes golden-brown for now and Carlisle stepped forwards.

"Son, we need to talk," he said, quietly. Edward let go of me briefly and Carlisle drew me to his side in a fatherly embrace. "Come, Bella will come too."

I held my hand out to Edward and he took it like a child, bowing his head and walking out with us, our feet crunching through the glass.

Carlisle sighed when we reached the office. Edward sat in his chair, drawing me onto his lap, reluctant to be parted from me.

"I am very concerned about you both," he said eventually. "From what you have told me, this started the night that you were attacked in the club. Bella I think you are right; you have been cursed. And I can only see one way to find out how to reverse the effects." He bowed his head; reluctant to voice what I knew was on his mind.

"The Volturi," said Edward, softly. I stiffened, but he squeezed me gently.

"I would suggest you seek out the one that gave you the warning," said Carlisle.

"Is it possible to find one of them alone?" I asked. Carlisle nodded, thoughtfully.

"Caius has his own dwelling place in Rome. He spends some of his time there; he can be quite a solitary being on occasion."

"Then we shall go to Rome," said Edward. He pulled me back to lean against his shoulder so that he could see my face. "I never want to cause such hurt to Bella again."

"If you really mean that, Edward, I think it would be best if Jacob accompanies you," said Carlisle. Edward growled, so low that it was possible only I heard it. I shivered and sat up a little straighter, my impulse being to leap up from his lap and put some distance between us. He stilled me, easily and sighed.

"Fine. If it would make Isabella feel better." I shivered again; he only called me Isabella when he was darkening.

"If it's ok, I would like Jake to come," I said, softly.

"Good," said Carlisle. "I will organise the travel arrangements for you. I would suggest you fly tomorrow."

Edward nodded and then stood up, pulling me up with him. As Carlisle left the room, he drew me close to him, looking deep into my eyes.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for what I did," he said, bringing a gentle finger to my lips. "I would give anything to turn back time; to take it back."

"It's ok, Edward. We should go pack, get ready. The sooner we get to Rome and find out what has caused this and how to cure it the better," I replied, softly, ducking my head. He caught my chin though, tilting my face towards him.

"Bella, I love you," he said, earnestly.

"I know, Edward," I replied. For the first time I didn't reply in kind. He didn't seem to notice as he drew me close to kiss me. I returned his kiss, but all I could think of was Rome. We needed some answers; I wanted my Edward back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Lots more people have put this on story alert; thank you! Glad you are enjoying it. Thanks to Tonya for her reviews :-) Always lovely to get some feedback. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter... anyone for the mile high club ;-)_**

CHAPTER NINE

"God Bella, I wish I had been working the other night!" Rosalie's voice was sharp down the phone and I sighed; I was glad she hadn't been there. Much as Edward disturbed me as he was at the moment, I knew the vampire I loved was in there somewhere and I didn't like the idea of her stiletto finding its way into any part of his anatomy.

"I'm ok, Rose," I replied. She grunted and I smiled. "So, how was your break anyway? Did you have fun?"

"Fun? With Carlisle and Esme all loved up? I felt like a kid away with their over-amorous parents," she griped. "I can't believe Emmett had to work! Though with what happened I guess I'm glad he did."

So was I. If Emmett hadn't broken through Edward's door like he had I didn't know what might have happened. Rosalie suddenly giggled and I rolled my eyes as I heard Emmett's booming voice down the phone.

"Hey there, little Bell!" he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Emmett."

"Eddie behaving?"

I giggled at that; at one time I might have called Edward Eddie or even Teddy to get a rise out of him, but I didn't dare at the moment. It took very little to truly anger him and I wasn't going to do anything to rock the boat.

"He's been fine," I replied. "He's just packing."

"Yeah, I heard you two are off to Rome."

"Three actually," I replied.

"Emmett, give me back the damn phone! She's my friend and I want to talk to her!" I heard Rosalie snatch the phone back and grinned. "Bella, this trip to Rome, are you sure you'll be safe alone with Edward...?"

"It's ok, Rosalie, Jacob is coming too."

"Good. If he wasn't I was going to suggest Emmett came along." I felt a surge of emotion; she had been away from Emmett for three weeks and was prepared to give up even more time with him just for me. "Hey, you're my friend. I don't want him having another psycho attack and hurting you."

"Edward doesn't want that either," I reassured her.

"Well, whatever. I want a daily text message at the very least and you need to tell us everything that happens there. I just hope you get some answers, Bella."

"Me too," I replied, hanging up and then staring into space for a moment before I got to my feet. Edward appeared in the doorway, leaning against it, looking across at me, a crooked smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, softly.

"Good. Our flight is scheduled for three o'clock. Carlisle has called in a favour and we can use the private jet to get there. It just makes life easier all round. And when we get there we will be staying in the villa he had while he was with the Volturi. It is well secluded, which will be an unfortunate necessity. The sun there is pretty strong, so we will need to wear long sleeved tops and I'd suggest you wear long skirts or jeans."

"I know," I said. "I packed already; Carlisle told me what to pack. And then Alice repacked for me." I gave him a small smile and he laughed, for a moment becoming my Edward. Impulsively I reached for him and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up for a kiss. He responded, warmly and as he drew back, rested his forehead against mine.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I do love you, Edward. I love you so much; I just... I don't want to be afraid of you." I murmured the last part, nervous of his reaction, but he just sighed.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me either, Bella," he said, softly. "I love you with every fibre of my being and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe; even from me."

I glanced from right to left, pinned between the two men I loved; Jake on the side next to the window and Edward in the aisle seat. Why we had to sit in such close proximity was beyond me; there were only the three of us in the six seater plane, but as soon as I sat down, they appeared on either side of me.

"How much longer?" I asked. Edward turned to look at me; his eyes were already darkening, despite the fact he had fed before we left home. I knew some of it was frustration; he hated how long the plane was taking to get us to Europe.

"At least another two hours," he replied. Jake shifted in his seat and I heard him growl faintly. "Should have brought his leash."

I placed a restraining hand on Jacob's leg and then removed it quickly when Edward's eyes fixed on my hand and a low grumble came from his throat. Getting to my feet, I pushed past Edward and went to the seat behind, grabbing my book as I went. Jacob and Edward both went to get to their feet but I stopped them.

"Stay where you are! I think I will manage to sit on my own for two hours on a damn plane!" I snapped. The flight was draining the patience from me as well as from the two of them. At least sitting on my own I might get some peace from their posturing.

"Isabella, language!" said Edward. I rolled my eyes. "And quit rolling your eyes at me."

Jacob sniggered in his seat and turned to look at me.

"He can't even read your mind, but he knows what you're doing," he teased. I grunted and looked down at my book.

"Damn isn't even a curse word," I muttered.

"Don't make me come back there," warned Edward. I shivered, but then he turned to face me and I saw the twinkle in his eyes. A smile crept across my lips; the occasional glimpse of the old Edward was very welcome.

"Maybe I want you to come back here," I said, enticingly. Jacob groaned.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, guys, but I'm right here. If you're thinking of joining the mile high club, at least wait til I'm asleep or something."

"You could go up front with the pilot?" suggested Edward. I don't think I ever saw Jacob move so fast, as Edward came round the seats to stand beside me; his eyes smouldering down at me. I looked up at him and then got slowly to my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his lips, feeling the vibrations of him chuckling. When I leaned back from him to look into his eyes, I saw that though they were dark, it was with passion rather than anger. "My, my, Bella, you are impatient, aren't you?"

I didn't get a chance to respond, as he hiked me up a little higher and scraped his teeth along my throat. I tipped my head back, enjoying the sensation and he layered kisses over my sensitive flesh. His breathing was becoming heavier and he slid me down the length of his body, his hands moving quickly to my top and ripping it from me in one movement. I gasped, but then he pulled me close again and I noticed that his chest was as bare as mine. He ran his hands over my back, making me shiver with desire and I pressed my hands to his chest, scraping my nails along his flesh and then flicking his nipple with my tongue. He groaned softly and then pulled me back a little to remove my jeans but I stopped him, placing a hand over his. He looked at me quizzically and I smiled.

"I kind of like these ones, Edward," I said, unbuttoning them and slipping them down my legs. He watched me and his eyes darkened to black. My fingers found the button of his jeans and I slid them down for him, pausing as I sank to my knees before him, the bulge in his boxers directly in front of my face. Looking up at him, I brought my hand up to cup him, gently but firmly. Edward's eyes darkened and he tipped his head back, as I pushed my fingers into the waistband of his boxer shorts and lowered them, freeing him. Edward's fingers laced through my hair, keeping me in place and then he looked back down at me, the expression on his face telling me exactly what he wanted. I leaned forwards and dropped a reverential kiss on him, bracing my hands on his thighs. I heard him sigh deeply and smiled; even at his darkest, Edward was putty in my hands (or should that be my mouth?) when I took him like this. I licked my way up and down him, bringing a hand round to cup him and then took him into my mouth completely, sucking and scraping my teeth along his length. Edward's breathing became more and more ragged and then he was moaning softly. His hands tightened in my hair and he released with a cry of pleasure.

I smiled as I got to my feet, pressing myself against him, looking up into his eyes adoringly. Edward's eyes were still dark with passion and he pushed me towards the seats, bending me at the waist so that I had to brace myself on my elbows. His hands squeezed and massaged my chest from behind and then moved down between my legs, making me gasp and push back against him eagerly.

"Please, Edward," I murmured, as he continued to rub against me, while dropping hot kisses along the length of my spine and the back of my neck. "Please."

He lifted me slightly and then entered me from behind, moving hard and fast so that we both cried out at the same time. Afterwards, he lay across me, his chest against my back, his breath warm against the back of my neck and I luxuriated in his touch; in the feel of him while he was so in control; so much like the man I loved.

But then he got to his feet quickly and moved away, leaving me feeling desolate. I straightened up, slowly, to see that he was already dressed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Isabella," he ordered, curtly. Hurt washed through me; after what we had just shared I had hoped that he would be warmer; back to the Edward I had fallen in love with. Biting back the tears, I picked up my clothes and dressed as quickly as I could, as he watched me, a cold, emotionless expression on his face. "Isabella, will you hurry up! It's as if you _want_ to be seen half undressed! We will be landing soon and you need to be dressed before Jacob comes back in here."

"I'm going as fast as I can," I muttered. He seized my arm, hard and glared down at me.

"Don't answer me back," he hissed.

"Sorry," I said, automatically, lowering my gaze and struggling to get myself dressed quickly. Once I was dressed I sat down in the seat by the window, keeping my eyes fixed on the airstrip below. I felt a hand on my leg and turned to see Jacob looking at me, a worried expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. Edward had sat down in the row of seats behind us, putting physical space between us as well as emotional. Why had he done that? He had connected with me; been like himself while we made love but as soon as we were finished he reverted to the dark vampire again; the vampire whom I feared.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

I looked up at the imposing gates before us, my eyes taking in the palatial villa behind the iron railings. The three story white-washed building was sixteenth century with beautiful arched windows all along the ground floor. A large fountain stood before the entranceway, the trickling water creating a peaceful ambience throughout the gardens. From our side of the gate though, we were halted by two large vampires, whose build resembled that of Emmett. I shivered at the sight of them, but Edward simply strode forwards, unfazed by them. Jacob took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze behind his back

"I need to see Caius immediately," said Edward. One of the vampires made the mistake of sneering. Edward's eyes blackened and he seized the man by the throat, his teeth bared. "Tell him that Edward Cullen is here." The man stumbled back when Edward released him and I watched as he hurried into the guard's hut and picked up a phone speaking rapidly into it in Italian. He came off and turned to us, speaking in heavily accented Italian.

"You two can go in, but your pet dog stays out here," he said. Jacob snarled, but I placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait here, Jake," I said, softly. "Please. We will be back soon. I'll shout if I need you; it's not as if they could stop you." I smiled up at him and he nodded curtly, stepping back to lean against the wall, folding his arms across his chest so that the muscles on his biceps bunched impressively. I carefully directed my gaze away before Edward caught me staring and got the wrong idea.

"Isabella," said Edward and I followed him, keeping my head bowed as I passed the guards.

"Edward, Isabella, what a pleasant surprise," said Caius, who was standing at the door when we came through the garden. He was dressed all in black; black shirt, black trousers and a black band at his nape to keep his hair from his face. As Edward approached him I took in their differences. Edward was dressed in a long sleeved white linen shirt and khaki combat trousers, with a pair of shades over his eyes. I was dressed in a white maxi-dress with a long sleeved lightweight cardigan, an oversized floppy hat and sunglasses.

"I doubt it's much of a surprise," said Edward, coldly. Caius smiled condescendingly.

"You were warned of what might happen," he replied, with a shrug. I chewed my lip nervously as I took in Edward's expression; his eyes were black and his body language tense.

"Your warning was vague at best," he growled. "I need to know exactly what has happened to us both and the way I see it, you are the best person to ask."

"What makes you think I would help you or your weak little pet?" demanded Caius, his voice sneering. Edward moved so quickly that I didn't see him go until I realised he had Caius by the throat, pinned to the wall of the house, lifted off of his feet. Caius struggled, but Edward was too strong.

"You will help us or I will rip your head off," he snarled. Leaning closer to Caius, he hissed directly into his ear. "And I will do it so quickly that your guards won't have time to take a breath never mind a step towards you; they would have no chance whatsoever of helping you."

"Fine," ground out Caius. "Let go of me and we will discuss this in a civilised manner."

He seemed unruffled by Edward's threats and led us into his villa. I stared around at the marbles pillars and floor; it was like something out of a movie set. Caius led us into a light and airy room where he took a seat and regarded us steadily

"James was a very unusual vampire," he said, once we were both settled. I bit back a retort and Caius looked across at me. "Unfortunately, he did not live out the potential we thought he might have; he turned out to be petty and weak at best. While the Volturi have no issue with vampires keeping humans as pets and even feeding on them, we object to abusive relationships or inappropriate use of power, as invariably this leads to discovery on a small scale. James was extremely arrogant; he believed himself to be special and therefore carried on as if nothing could touch him. Hence the killings in Seattle."

"I assume there was a reason he believed himself to be so special?" said Edward.

"James Witherdale is the most unusual vampire to have ever been created. Most vampires are given immortality by their makers because of lust, or even love. Occasionally because a maker spots a specific talent in a human that would translate well into a vampire. But with James it was a completely different story."

"Why? What made him so special?" I asked, icy fingers trailing up my spine, as a feeling of trepidation took over my senses.

"Three hundred years ago, I met a young woman. She was very beautiful; hair like spun gold and eyes that pierced into my soul," said Caius, softly. "I would watch her from a distance when she came into the city, buying her goods. She was English, but had married an Italian merchant who brought her to Rome. She was the reason I purchased this villa; so that I could remain close to her." He broke off, his eyes misting over, as if he were reliving the past.

"All very interesting, but we want to know about James," said Edward, impatiently. I glanced at him; my mind was already working in overdrive; my suspicions about what this story had to do with James just waiting to be confirmed.

"Her name was Elizabeth Witherdale," said Caius, his eyes fixed on my face, waiting for my reaction. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped. Edward looked across at me, confused.

"She was related to James?" he said. Caius grimaced.

"One night, I couldn't carry on watching and waiting. I am vampire after all and she was a mere human; an image of perfection wasted in mortal flesh. I changed her, because I lusted for her. She was too beautiful to be mortal; I could not tolerate the thought of her becoming aged or worse dying. But once I had changed her I made a very disconcerting discovery. Elizabeth had a son; he was only three years old..."

"James," I breathed. Caius nodded, a scowl marring his face.

"She insisted that he come with her, even though for the first month of her change I had to keep her locked away from him, least she tried to feed on her own child. I loved her; I could not risk her hating me. Once she was in control, she raised him; even loved him I suppose. I had no interest in a snivelling brat and my interest in both the mother and child waned after only a few years. I found Elizabeth a home within the city and occasionally I still made contact with her, but any feelings I once had for her were gone, as swiftly as they had come. As I explained before, vampires can be changed for sheer lust, though I doubt you would understand that, seeing as you are one of the noble Cullens." His tone became mocking, but Edward did not react; he was far too interested in this strange story. Caius sighed. "I did not know what she intended until it was too late. James was arrogant even as a human. It came to our attention that he had assaulted several girls and I had gone to warn Elizabeth that if she did not control her son he would be removed, because he was drawing too much attention to her. She promised she would sort him out and then the assaults stopped abruptly; only to be replaced with multiple corpses. Elizabeth had changed him; made him into a vampire."

I gasped, my ears ringing as I remembered how he had been; abusive, overpowering and arrogant; traits he had kept from his years of humanity.

"The Volturi took him in because of Elizabeth's relationship with me and we trained him. He had a natural skill as a hunter; a tracker and so we employed him as such. To a certain extent we were able to control him. He disappeared in the early twentieth century, leaving Elizabeth heartbroken. James cared nothing for anyone, least of all his mother. Shortly afterwards, she too vanished and I have never heard from her since."

"What makes you think she is responsible for this?" asked Edward, after a brief silence as we digested what Caius had told us.

"Elizabeth was what was known as a wise woman when I changed her; maybe even a witch. She possessed magical powers that were frightening even as a mortal; probably why I was so drawn to her in the first place. There was once a vampire who attacked James when he was mortal and hurt him quite badly. The boy had given him a torrent of abuse, which made him angry enough to lash out. Of course with his strength he knocked the boy out and Elizabeth was furious. Her whole aspect changed; she seemed to grow taller, impossibly so and we could hear chanting, as if many voices were joined to hers. The next thing we knew, the vampire was reduced to having mortal strength; so weak that the boy, who as fifteen at the time, was able to reciprocate the vampire's actions."

"He knocked the vampire out?" said Edward, incredulously. "While he was still mortal?"

"Yes," said Caius, with a shrug. "It seemed Elizabeth wholeheartedly upheld the biblical teaching of an eye for an eye."

"So what she has done to us?"

"Isabella killed her son, using vampire speed and strength and so those traits have been removed. And you, Edward, took James' lover from him in Elizabeth's eyes, because you were the opposite of what James was. Thus Elizabeth has made you as dark as her son was."

"C... can it be reversed?" I stammered. Caius looked at me, amusement in his red eyes.

"I have no idea. The only person that could tell you that is the one who cursed you; Elizabeth."

"Then where is she?" asked Edward. "We need to find her; ask her to take this curse away."

"Even if you were to find Elizabeth, there is no guarantee that she would help you," replied Caius. Edward got to his feet.

"Just tell us where to find her," he growled. Caius narrowed his eyes.

"Elizabeth was English. I would suggest that you go to the Volturi headquarters in London and ask them if they know her location. Look for a vampire by the name of Jonathan; he will assist you. Now, if that is all, I have a lot to do."

Edward glared at him and then turned on his heel, grabbing my hand as he passed me. I paused, looking back at Caius.

"Thank you," I said, softly, surprising him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For telling us your story and for at least giving us a starting point." For a brief moment, Caius smiled; a true, warm smile, but then his face restored its regular scowl and he waved us away. Edward squeezed my hand and we headed back out into the hot Roman sun.

"London it is then," said Edward, softly. I nodded, numbly, as Caius' story replayed itself in my mind. Even if we found Elizabeth, would she ever forgive us for killing her son?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Edward kept a tight grip on my hand as we approached the gates; his mood indeterminable. I followed him, with my mind going over and over what Caius had told us. Part of me had found a small seed of doubt; he had loved Elizabeth enough to change her, but then he had fallen out of love just as quickly.

"Edward," I said, hesitantly. He paused, just before the gate, looking down at me. "What Caius said about Elizabeth... would you ever... that is... He loved her when he changed her..." I broke off and Edward's expression softened a little. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I will always love you; whatever happens. Even when this curse is at its worst... I could never leave you. You are my world, my love."

"It's just that sometimes, like on the plane after we... you know." I flushed and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Sometimes it just comes on me so quickly; it's like a black mist descending over me and I cannot do anything about it. I want so much to fight it, but I... I can't. It's almost as if I am watching myself and can do nothing to stop myself from hurting you, with my words and with my actions. God Bella, it tears me apart. I think that is the worst of this curse; I am sometimes myself and see what I am doing. But at other times, I can't remember clearly; it's like a dream... or a nightmare."

His gaze became saddened and I reached across to him, impulsively, pulling him into my arms. He accepted my embrace, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Edward and whatever it takes, we will find the cure for this curse," I said. He looked up and smiled at me, pulling me close to kiss my lips.

"I love you too, Bella, more than you could ever know."

We set off again, Edward holding my hand in his, a small smile on his face. It seemed we now had a renewed sense of purpose. When we reached the gate, the guards had changed; they were a similar size to the last set, but one was an auburn haired man, who looked to be in his mid twenties. He looked at me a little too closely, for a little too long. I saw Edward's eyes darken, felt his hand tighten hard on mine, so that I gasped. He released my hand and moved so quickly that he blurred and before anyone could stop him he had the guard by the throat.

Jacob reacted quickly, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder until he released the vampire, leaving him choking on the floor, his companion standing over him. I glanced from Jacob to Edward and shivered; we needed to find Elizabeth and quickly.

"I might just go have a bath if that's ok?" I asked, when we reached the villa.

"Sure," said Edward, flopping down in one of the chairs. As I sank down into the tub, I could hear him talking to Jacob just outside my window.

"So, what was the problem with the guard?" asked Jacob, when he thought I couldn't hear him.

"I didn't like the way he looked at Isabella," replied Edward, his voice quiet, but dark.

"I look at Bella all the time. Hell I even touch her sometimes. What's the difference?" challenged Jacob. I shivered in the water, expecting the next sounds to be violence, but instead there was a long silence.

"Because when you look at her or touch her you do it as someone who loves her as a brother loves his sister. You care for her; there are no ulterior motives. Every time I get angry it is to do with their thoughts or Bella's reaction to someone's look or touch. I won't have anyone hurt her; not even me."

"Very noble," said Jacob, but there was bite to his tone. Edward chuckled, softly.

"You forget Jacob; I can read your thoughts. I know that you want to rip my head off for what I did to Bella. Maybe that is the other reason why I cannot find it in me to attack you; I know that you keep her safe. And if it came to it; I know you would protect her from me without any contemplation. I need for her to have someone that will defend her whatever the circumstances. I know you will do that."

Jacob was silent for a moment and I knew he was considering Edward's words. Finally I heard him laugh.

"You're right; I would take great pleasure in ripping your head off," he said. "But, I kind of like you, Edward. Well the real you at any rate. And I love Bella; you're right about that too. Bella loves you and if you get hurt, she gets hurt. I guess I'm stuck between the devil and the deep blue sea. The only answer I can see is that you two get to London as soon as possible and find this vampire. Sooner your curse is lifted, the better."

"Jacob," Edward paused and then said earnestly. "Thank you. For taking care of her when I cannot."

"Yeah well, I've got no choice. Bella has a way of getting under your skin."

"Yes, she does," said Edward, softly. My cheeks flushed and a surge of love flooded me as I listened to the two most important people in my life; grateful that they loved me and grateful that they at least liked one another.

"Do you feel better after your soak, my love?" asked Edward that evening, as we stood on the terrace, staring up at the full moon overhead. Jacob had phased and gone out to hunt as soon as the moon appeared, leaving us alone. Edward moved to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Much better," I murmured. I glanced back at him. "I heard you and Jacob talking earlier."

"Did you indeed? I thought you were relaxing, not eavesdropping," he said, mildly.

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing, unsure whether he was angry or not. He sighed against my shoulder and then straightened, turning me to face him.

"It's ok, Bella. I am not angry. In fact, I am glad you heard what we said. Despite his obvious flaws, I quite like your wolf friend."

"Flaws?"

"Arrogance, quick temper, vanity..."

I smothered a laugh and Edward quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure you do not describe yourself, Edward," I giggled. For a brief moment his gaze darkened and I swallowed, nervously, but then he smiled again and drew me close to him for an embrace.

"Perhaps I do; perhaps I see myself in him and that is why I like and hate him in the same breath," he offered. I leaned back to look up at him.

"I think most people have those flaws, Edward, even if they do not admit to them."

He turned me back towards the garden, resting his head on my shoulder again and I sighed, contentedly.

"It is so beautiful here, Edward," I said. "Why ever did Carlisle leave?"

"To escape the Volturi," replied Edward, with a shrug. "Of course he had their permission to leave at any time, but to truly leave he had to put a whole continent between them. As he told you, they do not approve of our way of life."

"Can I as you something?"

"Of course, my love."

"When the darkness comes, do you ever... are you ever tempted to drink... human blood?" I stammered out the question, almost afraid of his response. Edward stiffened behind me and I felt an answering stiffness in my own body.

"No, I have never had a taste for human blood," he replied, keeping his voice quiet, but I heard the edge in it.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I shouldn't have asked that," I said. He didn't reply, confirming that I had annoyed him. We stood in silence for a long time and I stared up at the moon, praying that London would bring us to Elizabeth and a cure.

"I'm going to hunt," said Edward, suddenly. He turned on his heel and strode away from me, just as Jacob appeared before us, still in wolf form. Edward blurred and vanished into the night as Jacob emerged from the villa wearing a pair of denim cut-offs.

"Everything ok, Bells?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and flexing his arms.

"Fine," I replied, a little shortly, looking in the direction that Edward had taken.

"You two arguing again? He hasn't..."

"No and no," I replied. "I think he left so quickly because he was darkening. It comes on so suddenly... It was my fault this time though."

"Why, what did you do?"

"I asked if he was tempted to drink human blood," I admitted, softly. Jacob stared at me, as if wondering at my sanity and then sighed deeply.

"Not the best thing you could have said," he finally replied. I felt tears burning my eyes, but tried to hide them from him. "Oh, Bells, please don't cry. When you get to England..."

"Jake, what do I do to men?" I asked, softly. "Maybe I'm the one that is cursed, that's always been cursed? First James and now Edward... why do I end up with men who... who..." I broke off with a sob and Jacob swiftly pulled me to his chest, holding me close while I wept bitterly.

"Bella, Edward is not James. It is not him that tries to hurt you; it is the curse. I won't let him hurt you again; I'll protect you, whatever it takes."

"Are you coming to England with us then?" I asked, softly.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Of course I do, Jacob! We might both need you." The idea of going to London without him was unthinkable.

"Then I'll come." We stood in silence for a moment and then he held me at arm's length, looking at me closely. "Do you need to feed, Bells?"

"If she does, I will hunt for her," said Edward, appearing behind us so silently that I started violently. "Come, Isabella." He held out a hand to me and I took it, glancing back at Jacob over my shoulder, as Edward led me out through the gardens to the forestland beyond. Once I had fed, he stood beside me, gazing down at me through black eyes.

"Thank you," I murmured, keeping my gaze averted from him.

"Isabella, he does not hunt for you if I am here. I hunt for you, is that clear?"

"Yes," I stuttered, nervously, glancing up at him. At my tone of voice, he ran a hand through his hair, agitated and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Come, we need to pack. We fly at dawn. Let us hope Jonathan will be able to lead us to Elizabeth." He held out a hand towards me and I took it a little shyly.

"Have you met Jonathan before?" I asked, curiously. Edward's hand tightened briefly and then he nodded, curtly.

"He is... appealing I believe... to women," he said, eventually.

"Oh."

"He has a certain arrogance about him."

"You don't like him then?" I asked. Edward simply growled in response and I bit back a sigh. This just got better and better; not only was my love cursed; the man we had to ask to help us he already had a problem with.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Edward settled into the back of the chauffeur driven limousine that had arrived at the airport to collect us as if he did it every day, while Jacob and I were like a pair of children, climbing in and raiding the fridge. Lucky for Jacob he could sample the contents, while I watched jealously. Edward didn't comment on us giggling and bouncing on the seats, as he took out his phone and rang Carlisle to confirm we had reached London and been collected by a representative of the Volturi. Jacob was going to be dropped off at New Moon, the hotel where we would be staying. It was owned by a werewolf and a vampire, hidden in a quiet district on the outskirts of London, with a mass of land where we could hunt undetected.

As he got out of the car and collected his bag, Jacob paused to give me a quick hug and then turned to Edward.

"Look after her," he said. Edward scowled at him.

"I always do," he replied. He had been on edge since we landed and I had an idea why; he didn't want to see Jonathan, but knew that he was the only one that could lead us to Elizabeth. Once we were alone, I moved across to sit beside him, resting my head on his shoulder, willing him to respond to me. To my relief, Edward's arm came around my shoulder, drawing me closer and his lips landed on my forehead.

"Do you think he will help us?" I asked, softly. Edward sighed.

"He will help you I have no doubt," he muttered. I sat up and looked across at him; his lips were downturned and he looked miserable.

"Edward, you do know that I love you, don't you?" I asked. He nodded and I grabbed his hands. "And do you trust me?"

"I trust you; I don't trust him!" he replied.

"There is nothing he could say or do that would make me cheat on you, Edward," I said, watching as his eyes darkened. The car stopped then and I looked out of the window to see a large, modern building, all mirrored windows and a large foyer. The driver opened the door and handed me out, though Edward grabbed my hand as soon as he emerged, growling softly at the driver, who winked at me as we walked away. Inside the building, there was a large foyer, with a human receptionist sat behind a large desk, filing her nails. She looked up as we entered and placed her nail file in a drawer and then stood up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, in a frosty voice. Edward glared at her tone and she shrank back a little behind the desk, which gratified me a little.

"We are here to see Jonathan. He is expecting us," replied Edward, his tone as cold as hers had been.

"I see. Can I have a name?"

"Edward Cullen."

This seemed to wake her up a little as she fixed a false smile on her face and turned to the phone on the desk, calling through to Jonathan I assumed. Her smile faded a little as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and I saw her skin whiten. As she hung up, she glanced up at us.

"I apologise for my rudeness," she said, quietly. "Mr Campbell will see you now. If you take the lift to the twelfth floor, Mr Campbell's office is the first door on the right."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lift, ignoring the snooty receptionist. As the doors closed he muttered under his breath and I stared at him wide eyed.

"Bitch."

"Edward!"

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Damned human receptionist..." He carried on muttering and I sighed.

"What did she think to make you so angry?"

He gave me a piercing look.

"You don't want to know," he replied. I shivered; figuring she must have thought something about me that he didn't like.

The lift doors opened and we stepped out onto a light and airy corridor. Edward didn't bother to knock on the door of Jonathan's office, he just pushed it open, to reveal a large desk with an equally large leather office chair facing away from us towards the window. An accent that could have cut glass rang out from it.

"Edward Cullen as I live and breathe. It has been too long."

"Maybe for you," muttered Edward. The chair turned to reveal an incredibly attractive man with an angular face, short dark hair and a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I stared, open-mouthed and the man facing me laughed at the expression on my face. My lips twitched into an answering smile.

"You must be Isabella. Welcome to England, darling. I am Jonathan Campbell; the Volturi's British representative. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance."

He got up from his chair, came round the desk and took my hand, bowing over it to bring it gently to his lips. He lifted his eyes to meet mine and a wicked smile held my gaze.

"I see you are still wearing those ridiculous contact lenses," said Edward, sounding somewhat irritable. He glared at Jonathan who simply grinned back at him, before returning to his desk.

"Oh Edward, always so serious; so ashamed of being a vampire, but so determined to do nothing to hide what you are."

"I have no idea what you mean," said Edward, stiffly.

"Isabella, it is such a pleasure to have you here. It is such a shame that you had to bring _him_ with you," said Jonathan, but there was dry humour in his tone. I giggled, despite myself, but stopped as Edward's eyes darkened. "Edward, relax." The short command from behind the desk caused Edward to turn back to Jonathan, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"We have come here to ask for your assistance in finding a vampire," he said, through gritted teeth. "If you could just direct us to Elizabeth Witherdale, we will be on our way."

"Where would the fun be in that?" asked Jonathan, with a wide grin. "Tell me Isabella, have you ever been to London before?"

"No," I said, quietly, still held by those unusually blue eyes. Even though Edward had said they were contact lenses, they looked so natural; so beautiful. He was without doubt the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life. I was staring openly at him, taking in every inch of his flawless skin, his dark grey suit, with a matching perfectly knotted tie in a white shirt. His build was similar to Edward's; toned without being bulky. But it was his face that drew me; it was so perfect; so flawless. His eyebrows were immaculately trimmed, his lips a Cupid's bow. My tongue flicked out to lick my own lips as I looked at his, at which point Edward suddenly seized my arm in an iron like grip and then turned to Jonathan.

"Stop it," he snapped. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Sorry," I said, immediately, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Leave her alone, Jonathan. She is mine," he growled.

"So possessive, Edward," said Jonathan and for a moment the air in the room tensed and I feared they might resort to violence, but then Jonathan leaned back in his chair, visibly relaxing. "There is no great rush required to find Elizabeth. It would be my greatest honour to show you some of the sights here in London, before we go off on a wild goose chase."

"You don't know where she is?" I said, all of the hope whooshing out of me. Jonathan gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Darling, I can find her; have no fear. But I see no reason to rush about. You have never been to the most beautiful city in Europe; London is full of history. You'll love it! And I will love showing you around."

I glanced at Edward a little nervously, as Jonathan looked across at me, a warm smile on his face.

"We are here to find Elizabeth, Jonathan, not go sight-seeing," he growled. Jonathan turned to Edward and his eyes narrowed a little.

"You don't have to come with us, Edward. I am more than happy to show your little mate the sights alone," he said. His voice had suddenly changed and I felt a shiver of apprehension; there was something sinister about the way he called me Edward's mate.

"Have some respect, Campbell; she is not one of your damned humans," snarled Edward, his eyes blackening. Jonathan barked out a laugh.

"Unlike my receptionist I suppose?" he said. He smiled across at me. "I do hope she apologised for her rudeness."

"She did," I said hastily. Suddenly I wanted to put some distance between myself and Jonathan. I could see something in him that I hadn't before; he was dangerous. Edward heard the change in my voice, the sudden nervousness and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Jonathan saw the gesture and laughed.

"Oh come my little bird, surely you are not afraid of Jonathan Campbell? I am Volturi, but I am not a monster."

"Jonathan, leave her alone," said Edward. "She does not need your mind games. Now, are you going to help us or not?"

"I think maybe I will, but on one condition."

"What?" Edward and I both said it at the same time and Jonathan laughed again.

"You will agree to spend a week as my guests first," he said. Edward went to protest, but Jonathan held up a hand and that expression crossed his face again; the one that intimidated me before. "I will tell you nothing unless you agree. It suits me to see a little more of you both; to see how this curse has effected you."

"Surely that much is obvious even to you," snapped Edward.

"I see that you are even more arrogant than you were the last time you were here, Cullen," said Jonathan, his tone neutral. "And that you have become somewhat more irritable. But then again, you always did have a problem with your temper. Are you quite sure that this is a curse? Or is it a good excuse to behave in a more obnoxious manner than usual?"

"Please, Jonathan," I said, before Edward could respond. "This is not a joke. I am afraid that if we do not find a cure for this one or both of us might end up dead."

Jonathan was silent for a moment, contemplating my words. His gaze softened a little and he got up, crossing the room to place a hand on my cheek, gently. Edward growled, deep in his throat, but Jonathan ignored him, as he leaned down to me and brushed his lips against mine. Shocked, I took a step back, but Jonathan's hand at the small of my back kept me in place and I felt a shock of lust. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back, forgetting Edward's presence completely.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The sound of roaring filled my ears and suddenly I was knocked to the floor, landing heavily on my side. I cried out in pain and struggled to sit up as a figure loomed over me. Black dots danced before my eyes and I brought a shaky hand to my head, feeling something wet on my brow.

Blood.

Shadowy figures blurred before me and I heard voices shouting, raised in anger. Fingers dug into my arms painfully, making me yelp.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward's voice, hard and angry.

"Don't you smell that? It is divine!" I heard Jonathan inhale deeply, before he was launched into the air. There was a crash and the sound of wood splintering as he went through his desk. Edward leaned over me, his eyes suddenly black; hungry.

"Oh God, Edward, please," I begged, terror filling me. I buried my face in my arms as he lunged towards me, but the impact of his hand never came and when I looked up, Edward was on the floor, pinned by a tawny wolf.

"Jacob," I breathed, in relief. The wolf turned to acknowledge me.

"Who let a bloody wolf in here?" demanded Jonathan, standing up smoothly, brushing splintered wood from himself. Jacob stepped back from Edward and placed himself in front of me, facing the two vampires, his head lowered and his teeth bared.

"No I did not intend to hurt her!" snapped Edward, looking at Jake, who snarled. "I know what it looks like but that bastard kissed her!"

"Excuse me?" Jonathan sounded outraged. "She kissed me back!"

Edward growled and then launched himself at Jonathan again, knocking the older vampire onto his back, pummelling his face, until Jonathan managed to push him off. Edward hit the wall and got to his feet, striding back towards Jonathan, but Jacob barked once, sharply.

"Yes he does have a death wish," muttered Edward, before turning back to me. "Isabella you need to get out of this building. All I can smell is your blood and while I might not attempt to drink it there are others that certainly would." He gave a pointed look in Jonathan's direction.

"No, she stays right where she is," said Jonathan. Jacob growled; a deep rumble in his throat.

"The wolf says she goes with him; either you stand in his way and he rips your throat out and leaves with her or you stand aside and let him pass," said Edward.

"You would let that dog take your mate, but you do not allow me just a small kiss?" said Jonathan, incredulously.

Jacob took a menacing step towards Jonathan, who stepped back.

"Bloody wolves," he grumbled. "And you would sooner go with him than stay with me, darling?" He looked across at me, but I saw his eyes fixing on my head, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips and I shivered.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, leaning heavily against Jacob, as I got unsteadily to my feet.

"Because he wanted to show us both how powerful he is," replied Edward, before Jonathan could respond. "He wanted to prove a point."

"What point?"

"Ah my sweet little American, so naive even as a vampire. I am Volturi; king of vampires! I can have any woman I want! Your mate needs to learn his place, especially if he wants my help."

"You bastard," I hissed, suddenly consumed with a flash of anger. Jonathan's eyes blazed briefly, making me flinch, regretting my words, but when Jacob gave a warning growl, he visibly forced himself to relax.

"Fine you may go. All of you. But you will meet me tomorrow night at eight o'clock. We will meet at Tower Bridge."

"Why there?" asked Edward, suspiciously.

"I promised Isabella I would show her the sights," replied Jonathan with a shrug, fixing his gaze back on my hand which was now pressed to my head to try and stem the flow of blood. "Bring your dog if you must, my sweet, but keep him on a leash."

Jacob shuddered next to me and I knew he was trying not to lose his temper.

"What of Elizabeth?" asked Edward. Jonathan smiled beguilingly.

"We will talk while we see the sights. Now, get out of here all of you, or the scent of that delicious blood will be my undoing and yours, my darling."

How did his eyes turn black if those truly were contact lenses? Jacob nudged me and I climbed onto his back, weakly so that he could get me safely out of Jonathan's building.

"Oh, darling, before you go," said Jonathan. Jacob paused and I turned back to him. "If you ever call me a bastard again, I will make sure you regret it. Understood?"

I swallowed, nervously and then Jacob turned away, getting us out of the building swiftly.

"Where's Edward?" asked Jacob later that night. I was lying on my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"He went to hunt," I replied, softly.

"You ok?" He leaned against the doorjamb looking at me through concerned eyes.

"My head healed before we got back here. I might not be a vampire, but at least I heal quickly," I said, with a small smile. Edward had given me some of his own blood before he went to hunt, because he knew it would heal me faster than my own would.

"London is overrun with vampires," he explained, softly. "Mainly because England is such a cloudy, damp country for most of the year; our kind can remain largely undetected."

"How long ago did he go?" asked Jacob.

"He's been gone over an hour," I replied. "He was upset about what happened; especially as it was him that knocked me over. He was trying to get Jonathan off of me; he didn't mean to." I looked away from the expression on Jacob's face. "Jake, please."

"I want to believe you, Bells, really I do, but I've seen before what his irrational jealousy can do..."

"It wasn't exactly irrational; Jonathan kissed me right in front of him!"

"Yeah, I kind of got that."

"Jacob, how did you get there so quickly?" I asked, suddenly.

"Alice," he replied, with a small smile. "She called me just after you left and told me I needed to get there quick. That girl is never wrong!"

"No, she isn't," I replied. "She told me that the first time she saw me, she knew that I would end up with Edward. That was why she was so friendly with me right from day one."

"I like Alice," he said. "Rosalie... I think she's more of an acquired taste."

"You spoke to her?"

"She rang just now; I have no idea how she got a hold of my number! I had to hold the phone away from my ear she was ranting that much!"

I giggled and picked up my own phone, noticing that I had four missed calls from Rosalie.

"I'd best call her," I said.

"Yes, please do," said Jacob. "I'm going to order up a steak I think; reckon I earned it!"

"You sure did. Thanks, Jake. I might have been a gonna if you hadn't turned up when you did."

"Not on my watch, Bells," he said, giving me a big smile. He headed back through to his own room and I pressed the call button on my phone.

"Jeez, Bella! Next time you are going to nearly die, I really need to be there! Maybe if I was there you wouldn't keep ending up in these situations!" cried Rosalie, before I could speak.

"Hi, Rose," I said, a little sheepishly.

"I heard Edward hurt you again. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands, stick my stiletto in his..."

"Rose, it wasn't Edward's fault," I said.

"It never is," she replied, darkly.

"It was Jonathan; he kissed me, right in front of Edward."

"Oh my God! Seriously!" she squealed "Give me details! What's he like? I heard he is a really attractive man..."

"He's gorgeous," I admitted. "And he has blue eyes!"

"Blue?"

"Edward says they're contacts, but I'm not convinced. They turned black when I was bleeding..."

"You were bleeding? In the Volturi building? Shit, Bella, how did you get out alive?"

"Jacob turned up and Jonathan wasn't too keen on getting too close to him. God knows what might have happened if he hadn't turned up."

"So anyway, what sort of kisser is he?" asked Rosalie, getting to the most important part of my meeting with Jonathan.

"Amazing," I admitted. "It was like being put under a spell... I even forgot Edward was there for a minute..."

"Definitely some sort of glamouring then," said Rosalie, thoughtfully. "Imagine that sort of power though! To lure you away from the love of your life while he's stood there."

"That was kind of the point I think; he was telling us both just how powerful he is."

"Edward must have been furious!"

"He was, but luckily not with me. He threw Jonathan right through his own desk!"

"God he really is stronger!" cried Rosalie. "Volturi are the strongest of the strong! And Edward took one out?"

"He didn't exactly take him out as such; but he stopped him from kissing me, or hurting me."

"Then he's damned strong! Maybe this curse isn't all bad, eh? Anyway, have you found this Elizabeth?"

"Jonathan has said he will help us," I said. "But up to now he just seems to have wanted to antagonise Edward."

"Well, I think they had a disagreement once."

"Really? What did they disagree about?"

"What else? A woman," she replied. I felt my face flush.

"A... a woman?"

"Someone Jonathan was in love with, but she preferred Edward."

"Oh."

"Hey, Bella, relax! For a start it was over a hundred years ago and Edward had no interest in her. She basically stalked him until Jasper intervened."

"Where is she now?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Dead," replied Rosalie. "Jonathan destroyed her when she said she loved Edward not him."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So be very careful, Bella. Don't upset Jonathan, whatever you do."

"I'll try not to," I said, blanching as I thought about what he said to me as I was leaving and more importantly, what I had said to him.

"Well take care, Bella and call me as soon as you find anything out. Emmett sends his love."

"Bye Rose, take care. Tell Emmett I love him too." I closed my phone and then jumped out of my skin at Edward's voice behind me.

"So, he is an amazing kisser is he?" he said, coldly.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Big shout out to Shamelessly Obsessed and Tonya! Thank you so much for all your reviews; I am so glad you are enjoying the story. You keep me inspired, so thank you :-) Love ya lots xxx_**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Shit!" I exclaimed, clamping a hand over my chest. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Evidently," he replied, going across to the door between our room and Jacob's.

"He went to get steak," I said, nervously.

"Good." Edward closed the door and turned the silver key in the lock, putting a very efficient barrier between our room and Jacob's. I swallowed as he turned back to me, his eyes black. "Take your clothes off."

"W... why?" I stammered. Edward blurred and was directly in front of me before I could blink.

"Do as you are told."

Shakily, I started to remove my clothes, stopping when I came to my underwear, my arms wrapped round myself protectively.

"All of them," he said, still in that cold tone of voice.

"B... but..."

Edward leaned closer, his nose touching mine.

"All. Of. Them," he ground out.

I felt a wave of fear shudder its way through my body and I stared at him. When I tried to step back, he kept his face pushed against mine, his forehead suddenly resting on mine; black eyes burning into mine.

"Please, Edward, you're frightening me," I whispered, desperately. Edward's cold hands ran up and down the length of my spine, making me shiver.

"Frightening you?" he echoed. "What have you to fear from me?"

I shivered again, as his hands rested on my hips. He leaned back from me and gave me a quizzical look.

"I am still waiting, Isabella," he said, finally. When I still stood there, immobile, Edward took a step back and his eyes narrowed to slits. Suddenly his hands moved down to his belt and he started to unbuckle it. I stared at him and stepped back with a small cry of fear.

"Please, Edward," I begged, tears springing into my eyes. "Please don't."

"Don't what, Isabella?" he asked, the belt now in his hand.

"Please don't... don't hurt me..."

He smiled, but it was not a reassuring sight and then shrugged.

"I have asked you to do something, Isabella."

My hands moved round to the clasp on my bra and I unfastened it, slowly, letting it drop to the floor at my feet and then I stepped out of my panties. Tears were now running unchecked down my cheeks, as Edward circled me, his black eyes taking in every inch of my flesh; the belt still clasped in his hand.

"Edward," I whispered, praying that he would snap out of it. He leaned in closer, his breath on my skin.

"Are you afraid, Isabella?"

"Y... yes," I whimpered.

"Good," he replied, darkly, stopping directly in front of me. "I let you off in his office; blamed him and yet I come home to find you telling Rosalie that he is an 'amazing kisser' and a 'very attractive man' who made you 'forget about' me. Maybe you need a firm reminder of just whom you belong to?"

"No! No, please, Edward," I sobbed. "Please!" My hands came up of their own accord to cover my stomach and his eyes followed them, suddenly widening. My breath came in short gasps of terror, as his hands suddenly covered mine, the leather of the belt touching me briefly. My vision blurred and suddenly it was a tall, blonde haired man I looked up at. I cried out. "N... no... He's dead... he's dead... James?"

My legs gave way beneath me and I started to fall to the floor, but Edward caught me, his arms coming round me, lifting me and carrying me across to the bed. I blinked and when I looked up, he was sat beside me; his head bowed staring at the belt in his hand. A drop of water fell onto it and when I looked at his face, I saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Bella, what is happening to me?" he cried, suddenly hurling the belt across the room. "I... I could have... Oh God, Bella. Please, please, help me!"

Without thinking, I grabbed him, _my_ Edward, throwing my arms around him, kissing his face, wiping away his tears. Finally, he returned my embrace, his head falling against my chest as he sobbed, bitterly.

I pushed up closer to him, feeling his strong arms around my waist, my body cradled against his. He kissed my shoulder and I half turned to face him. Once he had calmed down, we had made love, slowly, sensuously as we used to do before the curse. I had never seen Edward so upset before; he had sobbed for a long time, before going towards the door, as if to leave, but I had stopped him, drawing him back to the bed. He let me take control, undressing him, caressing and massaging him as I went, dropping light kisses all over his body. After a while, he took back control, stroking my flesh gently, kissing me, murmuring endearments, before entering me and slowly making love to me.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, softly.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied.

"Bella, about before..."

"It's ok, Edward..."

"No! It is not ok. Bella, I was going to _beat_ you! Because that fucking bastard had glamoured you!"

"Edward..."

"Sorry," he said, apologising for his language. "I am worse than he is, worse than James even, yet you are still here. Why? Why do you stay?"

"Because I love you, Edward," I replied, simply. "Well, the real you anyway. Edward, it wasn't you when you... when you got back here earlier. It's almost like there's two Edwards; the man I love and the other one."

"I could see myself, Bella. It was as if I was watching it on a screen. I could see myself ordering you to strip, threatening you with my belt... God! I have never struck any woman! Least of all with a belt! And there I was... oh Bella..."

"Edward, you can't keep thinking about what could have happened. You have some control; you stopped yourself."

"It was when you said James. It was like I suddenly woke up. Bella I don't want to hurt you, but I'm so scared that I will. It just creeps up on me; this black fury and I end up lashing out, or threatening you. I couldn't stand it if you left me... if I hurt you..."

"I'm not going to leave you; I couldn't!" I cried. "And you won't hurt me..."

"Bella," Edward said, firmly, his hands tightening on my waist briefly before he suddenly got up from the bed. "I can't be alone with you anymore. I can't trust myself. I'm going to ask Jacob to hunt with me; he has been protecting you when I am gone but really he only need protect you from me." Edward suddenly turned to the dresser and picked up his coat, taking a small box from his pocket. "Here."

"What is it?" I opened the box to reveal my charm bracelet; the diamond apple and silver wolf restored.

"I had it repaired before we left America. They posted it out here; it arrived today from Jasper. If we are hunting and you need us, just press the charms. I know Jacob wears his around his neck."

"Where is yours?" I asked. Edward held up his right hand, to reveal a ring with an embossed apple.

"This arrived today too. I will speak to Jacob when he returns. While he sleeps, you will stay in the room with him; I know that you like to sleep too."

"Edward, can you handle me sleeping with Jacob?" I asked. His eyes darkened, but he blinked quickly.

"As long as it's just sleeping, I'll be fine. I don't have much choice, Bella. I will not hurt you, my love."

I sighed deeply; everything he said made sense. He took hold of my wrist and fastened my bracelet, bringing my hand to his lips when he was done. I shivered and he smiled at the expression on my face.

"Ah my sweet, I am not sure how we will... be alone together until this curse is lifted..."

"You've never hurt me when we make love, Edward," I pointed out. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Insatiable aren't you, love," he said. I smiled back at him.

"I'll give you two days," I challenged. He laughed out loud.

"Ha! I give _you_ two hours!"

I giggled, but then a shadow fell across the room and Jacob was standing there, glaring across at us.

"That freak from the Volturi is in reception," he growled. "He won't speak to anyone but Bella. And he says she has to be alone."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"No!" said Edward, vehemently. "She does not go to him alone!"

"I agree," growled Jacob. I sighed.

"But what if he has information about Elizabeth? What if he withholds it to spite us if we don't do as he says?"

Edward glared and started to pace, running agitated fingers through his hair.

"Damned Volturi!" he muttered. "Fine, go, but we will be in the near vicinity. If he tries anything, squeeze your charm."

"I will," I said, turning to the door. Edward stopped me, pulling me to him and pressing his lips against mine. He kissed me slowly and passionately and I stood stunned for several seconds after he withdrew, my finger on my lips.

"Isabella, be careful," he said, sternly. I nodded, dazedly.

"I will," I murmured. When I reached the foyer, Jonathan was standing with his back to the desk, facing towards me.

"Ah, my sweet Isabella," he said. "I am delighted you could join me. Come; we must talk."

"Where are we going?" I asked warily. Rosalie's warning about Jonathan was playing on my mind and I was more than a little cautious of this Volturi vampire.

"Not far," he replied vaguely. He held out a hand, clearly expecting me to take it. Reluctantly, I placed my hand in his and he smiled, before resting my palm in the crook of his arm. He led me out into the grounds of the hotel. It was a clear night, the air cool and fresh, but with that damp smell that often means rain is on its way.

Jonathan stopped at a summerhouse, opening the door for me and directing me inside with a gentle push to the small of my back.

"Here we are, my darling," he said. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Very," I agreed. It was; the summer house was round, with clear glass windows all the way round, giving fabulous views of the beautiful gardens. There were two wrought iron chairs and a table, with twinkling fairy lights in the ceiling. Jonathan held my chair for me and I sat down.

"The perfect spot for a romantic meal for two," he said, wistfully. "Perhaps the only thing I miss about being human."

"Romance?" I asked. He laughed, dryly.

"No, Isabella. Food," he replied, as he sat down opposite me. Gently he took me hands in his, squeezing them with a familiarity that was unnerving. I didn't dare pull away from him though, but I kept my gaze from his electric blue eyes, knowing that if I didn't look at him I stood a much better chance of keeping my wits about me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, forcing some nonchalance into my tone, which only made him laugh softly.

"I wanted to ensure that Edward did not hurt you because of my little parlour tricks," he said, quietly. "I am very sorry for pulling you into our little disagreement, but sometimes Edward Cullen is the most arrogant man and he needs bringing down a peg or two."

"Edward didn't hurt me," I said, choosing to ignore the rest of his statement. "Is that the only reason you came?"

"I wanted to see you," he said, with a small shrug. "You are captivating, Isabella. Truly captivating." His hand moved up to caress my cheek. I froze, my eyes widening and he gave me a disarming smile. "I would very much like for you to look at me, Isabella." Cautiously, I raised my eyes, avoiding his as much as I could, remembering a technique they taught us at school when you went for interviews and weren't comfortable with real eye contact. Pick a point on the forehead and look at it; that way you avoid the eyes, but still appear to give good eye contact. Jonathan didn't react and I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. "Isabella, how did you meet Edward?"

"I got a job working at his club. And we fell in love," I replied, with a shrug.

"I see," said Jonathan. "And then James came along and ruined your fun I suppose?"

"Edward had to turn me," I said. "Because otherwise James would have killed me; Alice saw it happen."

"Ah, little Alice Cullen. And how is the darling psychic these days?"

"Alice is great," I replied, smiling warmly at the thought of my friend. Jonathan smiled back at me and grabbed my hands again.

"Do you know what concerns me about all of this, Isabella?" he said, suddenly.

"What?"

"That you seem to have had very few choices. Edward was your manager I am assuming?" I nodded. "Hmm, you were very vulnerable when you went to work at Twilight; you'd been abused by James for years and then were captivated by another vampire. He changed you because otherwise you would have been killed; not the most auspicious of beginnings if you don't mind my saying."

"Edward loves me," I protested, going to move my hands away, but he tightened his grip.

"Does he?"

"Of course!"

"Bella... you don't mind if I call you Bella do you?" He paused and I shook my head; I could hardly object. "Bella, Edward treats you as his possession at best. You have the potential when this curse has been lifted to be the most powerful vampire in centuries. Edward is already extremely powerful; but with you on his arm he could exert a great deal of control over the vampire world; perhaps as much as the Volturi."

I stiffened and Jonathan suddenly grabbed my chin, tilting my face slightly so that my eyes were forced to meet his; apparently he wasn't as fooled by the forehead trick as I had thought. Meeting his eyes, I felt my defensives drop automatically.

"I do not ask you to make a choice between him and me, Bella, though I think you know there is something between us. What I do ask is that you are very careful around Edward Cullen. I have known him hurt people before to get his own way; and he hurts them badly, Bella. What James did to you will seem like a lover's caress compared with what he is capable of. I would never hurt you, Bella. I would treat you as my queen. All I want is for you to consider what I have said."

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, suspiciously. "And why should I believe you? Maybe you just want my power for yourself."

Jonathan barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"I am powerful enough without your powers, darling," he said. "And as for my interest, Bella you are beautiful. The second I saw you in my office I knew that I wanted to get to know you better. You can choose to believe what you want to of course; that is your prerogative."

"I am very flattered, Jonathan," I said, after a brief silence, trying to choose my words carefully. "But I love Edward with every fibre of my being. I cannot even contemplate being without him..."

"Do you not think that is because he is all you have ever known? Because he saved you from James? Think, Isabella, what if it had been me that saved you? Would you be in love with me?" He spoke earnestly and I shivered. I didn't know what to say; he was sowing the seeds of doubt in my mind, despite myself.

"Edward loves me and I love Edward," I said, forcing some strength into my voice.

Jonathan kept his eyes fixed on mine and then leaned forwards, across the table, his breath touching my cheek, as his lips hovered there for a brief moment before giving me the lightest of kisses. He touched my other cheek in the same way and then brought his hand up to my chin, holding me still as he pressed his lips to mine. A wave of desire swept through me and I found myself responding to him despite myself. He released me as suddenly as he had taken hold of me and smiled down at me; I realised we were standing and his arms were round my waist, mine around his neck.

"Well, darling, that was very nice. And I think it proves my point; when Edward is not controlling you and you are free to make your own choices, he is not the only man you are attracted to."

"Edward doesn't control me," I started to say, but he placed a finger on my lips, softly.

"Bella, when you wake up and realise what he has done to you, I will be waiting. I think you might find it easier to love another man than you think."

I lay flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Jacob was snoring softly next to me and Edward had gone out to hunt again. His eyes had been black when I returned and he had growled at me softly before Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. Edward stalked away without a word and Jacob sighed.

"He was getting more and more pissed off the longer you were out for. I told him he needed to leave as soon as you got back or I would have to kick his ass," he said. I couldn't help but smile at that; I wasn't sure Jacob _could_ kick Edward's ass, but the thought of him trying was kind of sweet in a strange way.

"Is he mad with me then?" I asked. Jacob shrugged and flopped onto the bed, patting the space next to him.

"He's permanently mad about something, Bells," he said. He sighed. "I heard what he did earlier."

"Did you...?" I broke off, sitting on the bed beside him, my knees drawn up to my chest.

"I punched him in the face," replied Jake, his tone hard. "And if he does anything like that again I _will_ phase and I _will_ rip his head off."

I shivered and he patted my leg, reassuringly.

"He went through our new system; that should stop him attempting to hurt you when he loses control," he said, eventually. "And I'm glad you have your charms back. Noticed you didn't press them though, even when that blood sucking Volturi was kissing you."

I stiffened and went to move off the bed, but he stopped me, sitting up beside me and putting an arm round my shoulder.

"It's ok, Edward didn't see. And I think I managed to block my thoughts. At that point your boyfriend was in the bathroom pushing a cloth to his bloody nose. But, Bella, you need to be careful. This is not a good time for you to start messing about."

"Jake I wasn't... I wouldn't..." I started to protest and Jacob sighed, placing a finger under my chin and forcing me to meet his stern gaze.

"Bella, I love you and I know you and Edward are going through some pretty weird shit at the moment, but I can't condone you cheating on him with that Volturi freak."

"I would never cheat on Edward," I mumbled. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"I saw you. Just count yourself lucky Edward didn't."

After that, Jacob sank back on his pillows and started to doze, while I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering when Edward would get back and _which_ Edward would come back.

"Bella." The soft whisper from the door made me start and I looked across to see Edward leaning on the doorframe, golden-brown eyes looking across at me. Quietly I got up from the bed and crossed the room to throw my arms around him. He smiled and returned my embrace warmly. "It's nice to see you too, love."

"Are you alright? Jake said you had a fight."

"I'm fine, Bella. It wasn't exactly a fight. Jacob punched me, which was well deserved after what I did to you..."

"You didn't do anything," I protested. Edward placed a finger on my lips and smiled, sadly.

"We both know I did. I frightened you if nothing else, Bella. How did your meeting with Jonathan go? Did he have anything to tell us?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself, glancing up at him nervously.

"Edward, I... I need to tell you something and I really need for you to not get mad with me."

"He kissed you again?" said Edward, his voice a little tight but his eyes still golden-brown. I ducked my head and nodded.

"And he... he said some stuff about you... he warned me that you're dangerous..."

"I think we both know that that is true, my love," he sighed.

"He also said you would hurt me... that you would make what James did seem insignificant..."

"Fucking bastard!" hissed Edward, loud enough that Jacob sat up, a little sleepily.

"Oh, you're back," he said, stretching and getting up from the bed. Edward's gaze narrowed a little as he realised Jacob was wearing just a pair of black boxers but then he averted his gaze.

"Bella, Jonathan is playing mind games with you," he said, eventually, forcing himself to calm down. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said that I had a choice... that I didn't have to stay with you... He also said that you only wanted me for the power I might one day have..."

"Absolute crap!" snarled Edward. Jacob moved a little closer to me as Edward's eyes darkened.

"I know it is, Edward," I said. "I tried really hard not to look at him, but he made me and then he stated kissing me. What is it with his eyes?"

"His greatest power is that he can make himself irresistible to both men and women, though he only ever tries his tricks on women," replied Edward, darkly. "He can make you believe anything he wants when he looks you in the eye; he glamours you into believing every word that comes out of his poisonous mouth."

I didn't voice the thought that went through my head; his mouth didn't taste too poisonous. In fact thinking about that sweet kiss made me shiver with desire. Jacob took in the expression on my face and cleared his throat.

"Snap out of it, Bells," he muttered. Edward glared at me.

"I'm going to kill him!" he said.

"Edward..."

"You do not see him alone again; is that clear?"

"But what if he insists?"

"You do not see him alone!" he roared. I started violently at his tone and even Jacob looked a little nervous.

"She won't," he said. "It'll be fine."

"Isabella, you have to understand that Jonathan is dangerous; very dangerous. He is using you to get to me and I will not have you harmed by him. You are mine and the sooner he realises that the better."

"Edward," I said, suddenly, stepping towards him. "Is that how you see me? As your possession?"

Edward moved so fast he blurred and had hold of my upper arm before Jacob could stop him. Jacob growled low in his throat and his eyes turned yellow, but Edward ignored him.

"You are mine in every sense of the word, Isabella. If you go to him alone again I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Edward," snarled Jacob. Edward turned black eyes on him, but then pushed me towards Jake, who caught me.

"Close the door and lock it," instructed Edward. "Or I might do something we will all regret."

He whirled away, slamming the door that joined our rooms together so hard it rattled. I flinched and watched as Jacob bolted the door. From beyond, I could hear Edward throwing things around his room and tears began to flow down my cheeks. I sat down on the bed, drawing my knees up to my chest and sobbed, bitterly. Jacob crossed the room and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head, watching the door between our rooms. It didn't move though; Edward was clearly avoiding coming anywhere near it.

"Why did you tell him?" asked Jacob, softly.

"Because I had to. It was better coming from me than him seeing it in Jonathan's mind..."

"I don't get it," said Jacob. "Surely Jonathan was sending him images the whole time he was kissing you? I'd have thought that was the whole purpose of it?"

"He told me he feels something for me," I muttered. There was a particularly loud crash from the adjoining room and I gasped.

"You don't half attract them, Bells," mumbled Jacob, pulling me closer to him. We stayed like that for the next hour, listening to Edward crash around next door until finally all was quiet, at which point, Jacob pulled us down onto the bed and we fell asleep in one another's arms, both exhausted from the emotional upheaval of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The following morning, I approached our adjoining door on wobbly legs, while Jacob was still sleeping. My head was pounding and I felt strange. It was like a hangover; head pounding and nausea. I needed to check on Edward though. The key turned smoothly in the lock and I pushed the door open, unsure what to expect. The furniture was everywhere, tipped up; blocking the main door to the room and Edward was slumped in the middle of it all, leaning against an upturned chest of drawers, his legs stretched out in front of him and his head lolled against his chest. I moved towards him slowly, unable to see his eyes and a little wary. As I got within arm's reach, Edward suddenly looked up, his eyes dark brown and fixed on me.

"Isabella," he said, softly, making me immediately stiffen.

"Are you ok?" I asked, a little coldly. He got to his feet unsteadily and I noticed an empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to him.

"You like what I have done to the room?" he asked, waving an arm around and suddenly my eyes caught sight of my own bag, upturned, with my clothing thrown about everywhere.

"Edward, my clothes..."

"Fuck your clothes," he said. I bit my lip and stepped back. "Where are you going?"

"I should have stayed with Jacob," I replied, fighting back the wave of anger at what he had done with my clothes. He grabbed my arm, tightly. "Let go of me, Edward." I put as much firmness into my voice as possible and he tipped his head to one side, looking at me quizzically.

"You are giving me orders?" he said, his voice quiet.

"Just get off of me, Edward!" I said; my voice a little louder. I tried to shake his hand from me, but he tightened his grip.

"Watch your tone, Isabella," he snarled.

"Just stop it! Stop it! I can't believe what you have done in here! My clothes! My things! Why did you have to ruin them?" My eyes found the tattered rags that had been the clothes I had brought with me and a fresh wave of ager surged through me. I was not being materialistic; I was just so angry that he would take _my _things and destroy them. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe Jonathan was right!"

Edward's hand came back, but before he could strike me, Jacob leapt into the room, phasing as he went and had him pinned to the floor under one of his massive paws. Edward roared with anger and shoved Jacob up. For a while they rolled around the room, each trying to get on top of the other until finally I screamed at them both so loudly that they stopped to stare at me.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you! You're such a pair of fucking idiots! Posturing and fighting! You don't give a shit about me, either of you! All you care about is which one is the strongest; which one is the fastest! Fucking men! You're all the same! I hate the lot of you! I've had it with this stupid search! Jonathan is never going to tell us anything! He just wants to mess with me as well! I'm not some sort of plaything! So fuck the lot of you! I am out of here!"

And I whirled round, back into the room I had shared with Jacob, storming out through the door and not stopping until I reached the lift. I pressed the button to call it and stood there, my arms folded across my chest, tapping my foot on the floor. As the lift appeared I stepped through the open doors and pressed the button for the ground floor, intent only on getting away from all of them, but a hand stopped the doors from closing.

"That was quite a speech, Isabella."

"Go away, Edward," I growled.

"Bella..."

"And don't you dare Bella me! You were going to hit me in there, Edward. I'm fed up of living my life in fear. The way I see it, if I get away from all of you I can go back to being me. I do not want to be with you anymore."

Edward's face changed completely, his lips falling, his eyes widening.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Please, Bella, please."

"Let go of the door, Edward," I said. He stepped into the lift, moving closer to me, but I moved away.

"Fine; I'll take the stairs," I said, getting out of the lift. I had never been so angry with anyone before and in a funny way it was a good feeling. I had never felt so powerful!

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me, but for now not attempting to touch me.

"Anywhere away from you," I replied, slamming back the door to the stairs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I raised my hand to you, but I wouldn't have actually hit you, Bella! You have to believe me!"

"Why? Why do I have to believe you? Just go away, Edward. You loved me once I think, but... but the Edward I knew would never have threatened me, or slapped me in the mouth, or threatened me with a belt or raised his hand to me..."

"I have never slapped you in the mouth!" he protested.

"You did; in the club."

"I... I did not intend to hurt you then; I just wanted to make you listen to me..."

Something in me was changing; my entire being was flooded with so much rage towards him that I just wanted to be away from him. My head throbbed and my heart ached. It all hurt so much. And when I closed my eyes, my vision was filled with a pair of blue eyes that made my heart soar and burn at the same time.

"And the next time you want to make me listen what will you do? Will you slap me again? Will you whip me? Punch me? Fuck, maybe you'll just have done with it all and _bite_ me?"

"Isabella, that is quite enough!" he said, his voice suddenly firm. "Or I might be tempted to put you over my knee."

I was stunned into silence, freezing on the stairs and turning to look at him. Edward's eyes were golden brown again and looking at me with so much concern and so much love that I felt myself snap out of it. I felt as though I had woken up from a spell and as I stared at him, I gasped.

"Edward," I breathed, as my ears rang and the stairwell seemed to spin around. The last thing I remember is him reaching for me, as the world faded away into black.

"Is she ok?" Jacob's concerned voice came from across the room.

"She will be," replied Edward. "I've asked Carlisle to sort the private jet out as soon as possible. We're going home. She said a lot of things that made sense in between all the expletives."

"We've behaved like idiots," said Jacob, softly. "I'm as bad as you are; telling her off when she needed a shoulder to cry on... and jumping in with all four feet when I could have used my brains instead of being violent."

"No, it's just as well you did knock me down. I probably wouldn't have hit her..."

"Probably?"

"You see that's the problem. I cannot always control it; I try so hard, Jacob..."

"Maybe she would have been better off going," muttered Jacob. There was a long silence and I held my breath, waiting for Edward's response.

"I can't go on if I don't have her with me. She is my soul," he said, his cold hand brushing against my cheek.

"Edward," I murmured, struggling to open my eyes and then he was holding my hand, squeezing it as his lips came down on my face again and again.

"Oh Bella, don't scare me like that again!" he said.

"What happened?" asked Jacob.

"Jonathan," I mumbled. "Something with his eyes..."

"Yes," said Edward. "He glamoured you again in the summer house and then when you resisted; when you told me what he had done to you, I think it triggered something. You slept last night, didn't you?"

"I... I guess so," I stammered, trying to sit up, but then groaning as a fresh wave of pain swept through me. Edward gently pushed me back down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, my love. When you told me what he had done I shouldn't have lost my temper with you and thrown things around. I should have talked to you, cared for you. Instead I thought about myself as usual."

"Are we going home?" I asked. Edward smiled softly.

"Tomorrow, love. We need to get away from Jonathan. I don't believe he will help us anymore than you do. You might have been ranting a bit, but you actually made sense about a few things. Jonathan isn't going to help us; you were right about that. And Jacob and I have been known to... posture as you put it."

Jacob chuckled from behind him and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I didn't mean that," I said. "I just got so mad. Edward I can't believe you did that to my clothes!"

"No, neither can I. I just lost control; I didn't even think about what I was doing..."

"Are you sure going home is a good idea, Edward?" I asked, as a thought occurred to me.

"Yes, definitely. Why?"

"Because Alice is going to kill you," I replied, softly. Edward and Jacob laughed and for a moment I could believe that everything was back to normal.

The journey home was quiet. Jacob stayed up front with the pilot, giving Edward and I a little space. I leaned against his shoulder, my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, about what I did," I said, suddenly. He looked down at me, with a puzzled smile.

"What you did?"

"Shouting at you and swearing; I know you don't like it when I swear."

"Hmm, maybe I should have put you over my knee," he mused, with a crooked grin. I blushed and ducked my head.

"And I'm sorry I walked out and said that I was going to leave you. I couldn't leave you, Edward." I looked him straight in the face and Edward sighed deeply.

"I know you wouldn't, Bella. I'm sorry I have been so changeable in my temperament of late. It is not my intention to frighten you or harm you..."

"I know; you say that every time," I said, allowing a note of frustration to creep into my voice. "Edward, if we are not going to get help from Jonathan to find Elizabeth, how will we do it? We can't go on like this forever? At some point you will lose it..."

"Don't say that, Bella," he pleaded, but I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't want to think like that, Edward, but we both know it is a distinct possibility. And I don't want us to go through our lives afraid that it will happen."

"I'll think of something," he said. Suddenly a piercing sound filled the air and he scowled at me. "Did you leave your phone on, Bella?"

"I switched it off," I said. "I'm sure I did."

I reached into my bag and took it out; the caller ID was private. Slowly, I slid it open.

"Hello?"

"You cannot run from me, Isabella. Either of you. Run back to America if you must, but I will come after you. There are things we still need to discuss."

"Jonathan..." I started, but then Edward ripped the phone from my hand.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

I tipped my head back and moaned softly. No one had ever made me feel like this before. My brain was hardly functioning as his lips suckled against the hollow of my neck, while his pelvis ground against mine. His fingers danced down my body, ghosting across my flesh before beginning to gently squeeze my breasts, then pinching my nipples until I gasped. His breathing became heavier and then he brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply, his tongue wrestling with mine. As his eyes opened, they fixed on mine, piercing blue as fathomless as the ocean...

With a gasp, I sat up in the empty bed, staring around the room, before I drew my knees to my chest and tried to steady my breathing. My body was sheened with perspiration and I needed to shower before Edward got back. He had gone downstairs to his office to deal with a few business things, while I dozed. Since we had been back, I seemed to spend more and more time sleeping. Three weeks spent dividing my time between working in the club under Edward's strict supervision and sleeping in the apartment, generally with Jacob or Emmett on door duty. I couldn't understand what was happening to me; why I was always so tired; vampires, as Edward kept on pointing out, didn't need to sleep.

"Isabella!"

His voice, sharp, from outside of the bathroom door jolted me back to the present and I flinched. That was something else that had developed since we had been back; he was darker, angrier all the time and I had to be constantly watched by the other Cullens or by Jacob. I didn't seem to spend a moment alone and it would have been frustrating if I had had time to think about it. But thinking required an alertness I did not seem to have. My mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Jonathan; though we had heard nothing from him since that brief phone call on the plane. And I had to be eternally grateful that mine was the only mind Edward could not read.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called back, shutting the water off. I wrapped a towel around my body and then opened the door. Edward was standing with his back to me, his hands shoved in his pockets, suit jacket ruched up to accommodate them. "You managed to get all of your work done?"

"You need to get your uniform on quickly. I need you in the bar, now," he said, shortly.

"I... I thought I was working the late shift," I stammered.

"You were; I've changed it."

"Oh, any reason?" I asked, fishing out my uniform. The light caught on my charm bracelet as I picked it up and he grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you take this off?" he snapped.

"I... I... didn't want to get it wet."

"You don't take it off, ever," he said, firmly, taking the bracelet from me and fastening it around my wrist. "Get dressed."

I was trembling so much as I pulled on my dress I couldn't manage the buttons. Edward growled softly in his throat and I closed my eyes, trying to fight away the fear that always engulfed me when he seemed so irritable. I felt his cold hands suddenly grab my arms and he turned me so that he could fasten the buttons himself and then he switched his grip to my hand. He half dragged me down to the club and only released me when we reached the bar. He ordered himself a Jack Daniels and as he turned away, Emmett grabbed my elbow and steered me away from him.

"You ok Bella?" he asked, quietly.

"Fine," I replied, glancing away from him. Emmett sighed and ran a hand over his short hair.

"Rose said I was to tell you that if you need some time away from him you can come to our place..."

"I appreciate the thought, Emmett, but you know that I can't do that. He would come after me... and I don't want to leave him anyway."

"Word of advice then, Bella," he said, quietly. "Stop shouting Jonathan's name in your sleep."

I felt all the colour drain from my face and I gasped, grabbing onto the nearest table to steady myself.

"I didn't know I did."

"Just tonight," said Emmett, glancing towards the bar warily as Edward turned to survey the club, obviously looking for me. His eyes found me and narrowed and I felt a shiver run through me.

"Did you block your thoughts?" I murmured.

"Of course I did, Bella," he said, squeezing my arm gently. "I got your back, Bells, as always. But you need to get Jonathan out of your head. Rose told me what happened in London."

Edward was striding towards us now, glass in hand and I bit my lip, nervously.

"That table over there is yours, Isabella and they need serving. Save your gossiping for later," he said, sternly. "And you should know better, Emmett."

Emmett just gave him a lopsided grin and walked away, but I scurried away hastily, avoiding his gaze. I felt his eyes on me for the rest of the night as I waited on my tables and it was making me increasingly nervous. Suddenly I was convinced he knew about my dreams and I was frightened of what might happen when we were alone. My mind wandered so much that I didn't notice a client walking to the men's room as I turned from the bar with my tray of drinks. The tray went up in the air, drinks flying and then covering both me and the unfortunate man I had walked into.

"For fuck's sake!" exclaimed the man, lunging towards me drunkenly. I gasped as his closed fist struck my cheek, but then Emmett grabbed him and swung him towards the men's room. A figure blurred and suddenly Edward had the man by the throat, squeezing tightly, lifting him off of his feet. Emmett muttered something in his ear and Edward dropped the man, with a snarl.

"Sorry about that, sir, but the boss doesn't like his staff to be touched. Let me help you get cleaned up, sir," said Emmett, politely. Edward grabbed my arm, directing one of the other girls to clean up the mess as he dragged me through to his office. He kicked the door shut behind him and then released me. I stood with my head bowed, arms wrapped round myself as tears fell down my cheeks.

"S... sorry, Mr Cullen," I sobbed, not daring to look up. But then I felt a gentle hand on my cheek and as I lifted my eyes, Edward was looking down at me through golden-brown eyes that were alight with concern. He pressed an ice-pack that I hadn't seen him fetch to my cheek and I gasped at the coldness of it.

"Did he hurt you?" he murmured. I went to shake my head, but I was sobbing so hard now that I couldn't respond. Edward pulled me to him, his strong arms wrapped tightly around me, as I wept against his chest.

When I had calmed a little, I realised that I was sat on his knee on the sofa and he was cradling me like a babe in his arms. He kissed my face gently.

"You need to feed, my love," he said, softly.

"You're not mad with me?" I asked.

"Why on earth would I be mad with you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were bringing me down here to tell me off for spilling the drinks," I admitted.

"You thought I would chastise you for an accident? After a client lashed out at you?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "What sort of monster do you think I am, Bella?"

"I don't think you're a monster, but..."

"But I am, aren't I?" he sighed, unhappily. "I'm not surprised you're always so afraid of me."

"Maybe we should go back to England; see if we can find Elizabeth without Jonathan's help?" I said, quietly. I felt Edward's hands tighten on me and stiffened but then he loosened his grip and kissed the back of my neck.

"We need to find Elizabeth, but I'm not sure England is a good idea. Jonathan is very strong there. I cannot take the risk that he would hurt you."

"Why would he hurt me?"

"Because you turned him down and you came with me," replied Edward, with a shrug and I shivered, remembering what Rosalie had told me about Jonathan and the woman he had destroyed because she didn't want him.

"Edward, what if he's here?" I asked, remembering the phone call on the plane.

"Then at least we are on my territory and I can destroy him. I might be cursed, Isabella, but I am stronger for it." His tone was black and I shivered; the reminder of his strength did not reassure me as much as it should have done.

"Edward, can I take a shower?" I asked. "I feel really sticky from those drinks."

"Hmm, we might need to both take a shower," he replied, looking down at his soiled shirt as he helped me to my feet. "And then we will hunt."

**_Sorry it's just a short chapter tonight. I could be persuaded to pick up in the shower if I get a couple of reviews ;-)_**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Edward closed my bedroom door and then turned towards me. Stealthily, he walked across the room, pausing in front of me and bringing a hand to my cheek, gently. Any bruising I had had on my cheek was gone now; healed by his ice cold touch as much as the pack he had pressed to it, but still he caressed me softly.

Wordlessly, he moved behind me and his hands deftly unfastened the buttons of my dress. He leaned down and lifted the hem, pulling the uniform over my head, his touch ghosting over my flesh making goosebumps rise on my body. He tossed the dress aside, giving me a crooked grin and then stepped back, holding my hands lightly in his, as he looked me up and down. He whirled me around so that I landed with my back against his chest and ran his hands over my stomach, resting his chin against my shoulder briefly, before bringing his teeth to my neck and scraping them along my throat making me gasp.

He stepped back again and slowly removed his shirt, pushing me back gently when I went to help him, shaking his head. I chewed my lip as his sculpted stomach and chest appeared and he gave me a smug grin, before crossing the room and grabbing me into a close embrace, so that our chests touched. His lips claimed mine, as his fingers adroitly unfastened my bra. I slipped my arms through the straps and it dropped to the floor. My own fingers reached down to unfasten the button on his trousers and then I slid down his zip. His trousers pooled around his feet and he broke away from my lips, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bathroom. He kicked the door shut as he leaned in for another kiss, before he switched on the shower.

Waiting for the water to heat up, Edward pulled me back against him and slipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties. He slid his hands round so that he caressed my bottom as he pushed them down. I wriggled out of them and then did the same for him, removing his boxers. We squeezed and caressed one another as our lips continued to mash together and then he led me under the water of the shower. Turning me away from him, he picked up the bottle of shower gel and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. He massaged it into my shoulders and down my arms, making me practically purr with satisfaction. As his hands ran down my back in the same manner, I took a deep breath.

Edward's hands manoeuvred round to my chest and he massaged me gently at first, but then more firmly until I started to moan. He chuckled behind me and brought his lips to my shoulder as his hands moved away to pick up the shower gel again and I growled with frustration. As I went to turn round, he stopped me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder and shaking his head as I looked back at him. I watched as he suddenly went on one knee, bringing the shower gel slowly up my legs, caressing my calves, behind my knees and up my thighs. He took a long time massaging my buttocks and then got back to his feet, after dropping a light kiss on each cheek making me giggle.

Slowly, he turned me round to face him, bringing his lips crashing against mine. Keeping his eyes fixed on mine, he lowered his mouth to my breast, flicking his tongue against my nipple. My head tipped back and I moaned softly. I felt his lips curve into a smile, but he continued with his ministrations, as I became lost in pleasure. His finger slid into me and I gave a sharp intake of breath, murmuring his name. His mouth came away from me, leaving me bereft for a moment, but then he dropped back to one knee, looking me straight in the eye before replacing his finger with his tongue. My hands tangled into his hair, as he continued to suck, lick and nibble me into a state of ecstasy. My lips parted and I cried out with pleasure. Edward got to his feet with a satisfied smirk, but then his expression clouded and he brought a hand to my face. Confused, I looked up at him and then realised I was crying, weeping softly. Reaching up, I splashed some water on my face and smiled.

"I want you, Edward," I breathed. I didn't have to ask twice. Bracing himself against the wall behind me, he pushed himself between my legs, hoisting my leg up so that he could get a better angle. Soon we were both moaning and crying out again. When he withdrew, he wrapped his arms around me under the water and tipped his head back, so that the water cascaded over us, hot and soothing. I pressed my face to his chest and he reached behind him to retrieve the shampoo. As Edward's hands massaged the shampoo through my hair, I felt myself becoming increasingly sleepy. Sensing this, he rinsed my hair and then shut the water off. Wrapping me in a big fluffy white towel, Edward lifted me off my feet and carried me through to the bedroom. He rubbed me dry and then sat me on the bed while he fetched my hairdryer. I watched him through half-closed eyes as he dried my hair and then he laid me down on the bed.

He brought his lips to my head, my cheeks and then my mouth. I responded to his kiss, but then sank into a deep, dreamless sleep, his name the last thing I said.

When I woke, he was laying on his back beside me, playing with my hair. He looked down at me and gave me a concerned smile.

"Why did you cry, Bella?" he asked, softly. I looked up at him confused for a moment, but then I remembered my tears in the shower.

"It's been so long since we were completely alone, I guess," I replied, ducking my head, not adding that it was so long since I had felt _safe_ to be that much alone with him.

"Sort of," he said, glancing towards the door of the bedroom, which was unlocked.

"Who is on duty at the moment?" I asked.

"Sam I think," said Edward. "Jacob had to go back to the ranch; pack business I think and he would trust Sam with his life."

"I like Sam," I murmured, but then I felt Edward stiffen and rolled my eyes. Why was he always so jealous? "All I mean is he's nice. He's not you though, Edward. You're the only man I love." And I reached up to kiss his cheek. He visibly forced himself to relax, blinking several times to lighten his eyes.

"Rosalie is working the late shift otherwise Emmett would be up here."

"Did he sort out that jerk from before?" I asked.

"He cleaned up the _client_ and sent him on his way with a warning that if he comes back he will not be treated so congenially," he snarled. I held my breath and glanced across at him, only breathing again when I saw that his eyes had not darkened. The snarl had been because of the idiot that had struck me, not because of me.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we'll be able to find Elizabeth?"

"Of course," he said, keeping his tone neutral, though his arm tightened a little round my shoulder.

"Why could she not see what James was like?" I asked, with a deep sigh.

"Did you know that Elizabeth was my mother's name as well?" he said, suddenly. I shook my head.

"You never talk about before you were changed," I said.

"I wasn't the best of humans, Bella," he replied. "Carlisle saw something in me and really it is down to him that I was even half-way decent as a vampire. I was an angry human; not abusive as James was, but certainly not a good man. My mother thought I was perfect. It was down to her that Carlisle changed me. We both caught a deadly strain of Spanish influenza; we were both dying. Carlisle came to us and she begged him to save me."

"She loved you," I said, simply. Edward sighed, roughly.

"Bella, I was arrogant to the point of rudeness with my mother. I did not deserve her sacrifice or her love, but as you say, she was my mother and could see beyond my faults."

I was silent; Edward was often too harsh on himself but I couldn't tell him that he was wrong, even though I knew it. Edward was a good person; yes he could be arrogant and angry on occasion, but prior to the curse, he was a decent man. James was abusive and corrupt through and through; his soul blackened even before he became a vampire. If Elizabeth, James' mother, couldn't see that, there was something wrong with her.

Without warning, Edward suddenly leapt to his feet, his head tilted to one side.

"Isabella, get dressed," he growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up quickly. Edward turned to me, his eyes pure black.

"Find Jacob's charm and press it now!" he said, before flinging open the bedroom door.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

My eyes opened slowly and I sat up. The room was completely black, unfamiliar scents lingering in the air. As my vision adjusted to the darkness, I made out a small, barred window. There was no furniture in the room; only the bed that I was laying on. When I went to get up, my leg gave out beneath me and I yelped in pain. Biting my lip, I forced myself to stagger across to the window and looked out. It was beginning to get light; breaking dawn I thought. I limped back to the bed and collapsed onto it, crying out when my flesh touched the wooden frame. As light began to filter through the window, I looked down at my body, seeing my tattered clothing; bruises and scratches covering my exposed flesh. A particularly deep gouge was across my forearm and brought fresh tears to my eyes.

I needed to feed so badly; if I could feed I would heal... if I didn't, was it possible I might die? The thought did not frighten me anywhere near as much as it should have. The events of the last twenty four hours had left me wishing for death almost; wishing for a release from the pain that this time had bought to me.

Shivering, I pulled the blanket up from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders, seeking to alleviate the coldness that assailed my skin, raising goosebumps and leaving me shivering so much my teeth chattered. I could not ever remember being so cold. Or so desperately unhappy; not since my father's death.

"Edward," I whispered, as tears trailed down my icy cheeks. "Edward."

_24 hours previously..._

"Edward!" I cried, as I entered the bar and saw him pinned to the floor by two large vampires. I rushed across the room but was stopped by a third vampire who pulled my arms back so hard I cried out.

"Bella, get out of here!" he shouted, fighting against the two men who held him.

"Isabella, how wonderful to see you again," said a cold, female voice. I froze, staring as a cloaked figure crossed the room; the figure from the night when I was cursed.

"Elizabeth?" I said. She threw back her cloak and I saw a pair of red eyes shining from a round face, with petite nose, rosebud lips and framed with golden hair. She was stunning, as Caius had said, but I recognised some of James' features in hers. Elizabeth crossed the room with inhuman speed and brought a hand to my cheek, trailing her fingers lightly across it.

"You have been seeking me I hear," she said, circling me, slowly. I swallowed and watched her in between looking towards Edward, who had fought off one of the vampires already. Suddenly he was by my side, his stance defensive, lip curled back to reveal his fangs.

"We want you to reverse this curse," he snarled. The vampires rushed at him, but Elizabeth held up her hand to stop them.

"Why would you think I would do that?" she said, sounding genuinely curious.

"Do you know what he did to her?" growled Edward.

"I know what he did not do to her; he did not drain her," she replied, her tone light. "Surely you should be grateful for that?"

"Grateful? That bastard hurt her! He put his venom in her blood system; he locked her away without food or drink; he mentally and physically abused her! How can you condone that?" said Edward.

"That 'bastard' was my son," she replied and her eyes turned black. "You would do well to remember that."

"Please, we have been punished enough," I said, trying a different tactic, but Elizabeth's eyes remained black.

"You have never hurt her then?" she said, softly. She whirled round, fixing Edward with her gaze and then to my horror, her hand grabbed him round the throat and lifted him from his feet. The chanting started again that we had heard the first time and I screamed at her, rushing forward to try and protect my love. But then she released him and Edward dropped like a stone at her feet.

"What have you done to him?" I cried, sinking down beside him, brushing his hair from his face. Elizabeth laughed; a soft musical sound.

"Wait and see," she said.

Edward suddenly gasped and sat up, his head turned from me and I reached out to touch his shoulder. But my hand withdrew swiftly when he rose fluidly to his feet and turned to face me; his eyes were blood red. Elizabeth leaned in towards Edward, breathing her words into his ear.

"Do you smell her, Edward? Do you smell how delicious she could taste?" she said, provocatively. Edward didn't reply, his disturbing gaze sweeping over me as he inhaled deeply.

"Edward, don't listen to her..."

Edward walked towards me and his hands came to my face, cradling it, impossibly gently. He leaned down then and brushed the hair from my neck, tilting my head so that my throat was angled towards him. I felt his teeth scrape against my skin and before I could scream, a low growl vibrated the air. Edward released me so quickly that I fell to the floor with a crash. He whirled towards Jacob, who was crouched, in wolf form ready to pounce on him.

"No!" I cried, desperately. But then the strangest thing happened. Jacob froze, midair and dropped to the ground, phasing back to human again. I averted my gaze from his naked body, flushing, as Edward turned back to me, those red eyes staring at me and then lunged at me again, this time his hand closing tightly around my throat so that I choked. He tipped his head to one side, looking down at me.

"Isabella," he growled, softly. "You are mine; your _blood_ is mine."

"N...no! Edward please; I love you, please," I managed to whimper. Jacob started to walk towards us, but then stopped, shaking his head, as if something was irritating him.

"Elizabeth!" Another voice came from behind us, but my vision was fading under the pressure of Edward's hand. Jacob was getting closer to us and he managed to grab Edward and throw him from me. His arms closed around me and he started to lead me towards the door, but then he stopped again, looking back over his shoulder, confused.

"Get off of her!" shouted Edward and when I looked back his eyes were black.

"It is wearing off quickly," said the voice I thought I recognised.

"He truly does love her," breathed Elizabeth. At Elizabeth's voice, Jacob released his hold on me and turned back towards her. For a moment he stood stock still. Edward took the opportunity to rush to my side.

"Bella did I hurt you?" he said. I shook my head, though my throat ached. "I don't know what she did to me..."

His voice broke off and he stared behind me. Glancing back, I cried out in fear; Jacob's eyes had turned pure black and he was starting to phase.

"Shit!" cried Edward. "Bella, get out of here, quickly!"

"Why?" I asked, as he pushed me towards the door.

"Get out, quickly!" he shouted. Jacob was already launching himself at Edward. "He's imprinted!"

"Imprinted?"

"On Elizabeth," Edward managed to say, as he dodged Jacob's flying form. Sam appeared in the doorway and snarled at me. My mind managed to process that he would do as Jacob commanded and I froze, terrified.

Elizabeth was standing very still, a look of shock on her own face. It took her a moment to compose herself, but then she was looking Jake up and down, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I believe the wolf has imprinted on you, my dear," said a familiar voice. "Don't you feel the magical, instant love already?" That sardonic, British accent filled me with fear.

"Please, Jake," I begged, as he stalked Edward, head lowered and teeth bared. At my voice, he turned his head and snarled at me. Edward tried to divert him, but his attention was completely taken with me.

"Bella, listen to me, he is not himself; he is lost at the moment; seeing you as a target; seeing you through her eyes. Don't make any sudden movements..."

But then Jacob sprang at me, claws outstretched. Edward threw me aside, but Jake's claws ripped down my arm, making me scream out in agony. Before Edward could reach me though, he was pinned beneath Sam, whose teeth were so close to his face that I feared he would actually bite him.

"Sam!" I cried, but my voice was cut off as Elizabeth brought me to my feet, her hand wrapped round my throat.

"No! Your time for controlling these men is over Isabella Swann. It is high time someone put you in your place. You controlled my son; made him become something he should not have been! And I will not let you do the same to _him_."

By him I knew she meant Jacob. I didn't know the exact nature of an imprint, but I knew it was instant and I knew it was extremely powerful; almost the same as a vampire and his mate, or for a vampire and their maker. The bond was unbreakable and immediate. And if Elizabeth had Jacob on her side we were doomed. Suddenly, her hand came back and she struck me so hard across the face that I flew across the room, landing hard against one of the tables.

"Oh, Elizabeth, is there really any reason to mar that beautiful face," reprimanded the British vampire. Gentle hands brought me to my feet and I stared down, seeing blood dripping from my arm. Before anyone could react though, my head was tilted back so that I looked into a pair of blue eyes. "Forgive us our methods, darling, but no one tells me no." He moved quickly, binding my arm with a cloth I had not seen him pick up. "No sense in becoming too tempting."

"Get off of her!" Edward's voice was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

...

I awoke in this room, aching and terrified. I had no idea if Edward had survived the attack or if I would ever see him again. And I had lost my best friend to a woman who clearly wanted me dead. A sob escaped my lips and then the door opened.

"Oh my poor darling."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Jonathan crossed the room and enfolded me in his arms. I stiffened, but he ignored the movement, cradling me against him tenderly, until my body relaxed of its own accord and I sobbed against his chest. Weakened and frightened beyond reason, I eventually stopped weeping and moved back from him, but he kept his arms locked around me, bringing a tender hand to my cheek.

"You are so weak, darling," he said, softly. "It took me a long time to find you."

"F... find me?" I echoed. "What do you mean?"

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at me and then released his hold on me, with a frustrated sigh.

"You thought I had imprisoned you here?"

"You told me that no one tells you no and asked me to forgive your methods. That is the last thing I remember," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. Surely he didn't expect me to believe he was not the one responsible for my current situation? How naive did he think me?

"I am aware of how this looks, Bella, but I promise you that I would never do anything to physically harm you. You are far too precious for that." As if to prove his point, he suddenly bit into his own wrist, freeing his blood. I stared as the red liquid gathered on his skin and he smiled at the darkening of my eyes. "Here, drink. My blood will heal you far quicker than an animal's."

Slowly, I approached him, my eyes fixed on his blood. I was starving and my body hurt more than it had in years; I wanted nothing more than to feed and to heal. Even though there was a small alarm bell ringing in the back of my head, I ignored it, moving closer to grasp his wrist in my hand and guide it to my mouth. As my lips closed around him, his head tilted back slightly and he moaned softly as I started to suck. His eyes darkened and I knew he was enjoying the sensation of me drinking from him. But as I kept on drinking greedily, his pleasure swiftly became pain and he tried to push me away, but I held on. His blood was like nothing I had ever tasted; velvety, fresh and pure. It was the best taste I had ever had and I could feel strength surging through me as I drank it.

"Enough, Isabella!" he growled, but I ignored him. "Let go!"

Finally he had had enough and he viciously tore me from his wrist, keeping one hand on my throat as he licked the wound clean and it vanished, leaving his arm unmarked.

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" he said, with slight annoyance in his tone. My lips curved into a smile; I was glad he was annoyed. "You are lucky I am in a good mood Isabella. If you do that again, I will be forced to discipline you."

I was still on a high from his blood and I just laughed at him. Jonathan looked at me, his blue eyes narrowed and then he relaxed, smiling. He brought a finger to my lips, wiping away the residue of his blood.

"Such a naughty girl," he murmured, as he pushed his finger between my lips and I suckled on it, my eyes fixed on his the whole time. My head was swimming and even though I knew I should look away, I couldn't. I was completely transfixed; staring up at him. "Now, are you going to listen to me?"

I nodded, keeping his finger between my teeth. He made no indication that he would remove it and so I kept sucking on it, as he spoke.

"When we were at the club, Elizabeth struck you. Do you remember that?" I nodded, my eyes darkening and he smiled at my reaction. "I was not happy that she did that and I told her so. Elizabeth's new pet was not too pleased at my tone of voice I think and he attacked me, just as you lost consciousness. The other dog picked you up before I could do anything and carried you away. I have been looking for you ever since."

I shook my head, releasing his finger from my mouth; Sam had been on top of Edward...

"Edward!" I cried. Jonathan's gaze narrowed and I fell silent, not liking the expression on his face.

"Edward is not important anymore," he growled. "And you do not get to say his name in my presence. Is that clear?"

"Y... yes," I stammered. I would not argue with Jonathan; I might have been still coming down from the effect of his blood, but I had enough sense to know that opposing him could have dire consequences.

"Now, onto more pleasant things. I am taking you away from all of this, my darling. You will forget about Elizabeth and Edward and the dogs. You are going to come back to London with me, as my mate."

At first I just stared at him, open-mouthed, sure I must have misheard him. I couldn't go back to London with him. But when I started to back away, Jonathan grabbed me around the waist, pulling me up close to him. His lips descended on mine and I couldn't fight him; his kiss was like magic; casting a spell that forced me to relax. And it seemed the kiss was not just affecting me; I could feel how hard he was as his groin pushed against mine. He smiled when my eyes flickered down.

"There will be plenty of time for that when we reach London, darling," he said. "Now, you will come with me."

I took his hand and he led me from the room I had been imprisoned in. Our surroundings blurred as he took off at speed and I was surprised I could keep up with him. He chuckled when we reached the outside of the semi-derelict building and leaned down to kiss me again.

"My blood has made you stronger, princess," he said and I felt my lips curve into an answering smile. I liked feeling strong again and every time he kissed me, I felt a little more like a vampire again, as my human emotions and traits seemed to be stripped away with each touch of his lips.

He led me to a small private jet that was waiting in the grounds and helped me inside, fastening my seatbelt. As it took off I looked down through the window at the unfamiliar scenery below. I had no idea where I had been taken to by Sam and the thought occurred to me briefly that no one would ever find me. But as Jonathan claimed my lips again I wasn't sure I cared.

888

Jonathan's home surprised me. I had expected a quaint, English cottage perhaps, but he actually lived in a large, modern house, set in its own grounds. It was remote and he explained that he had designed it himself and had it built to his exacting specifications. It resembled a very large, ornate conservatory from the outside as the majority of the walls were glass from the front and the roof was also primarily glass. It made it a very light and airy building from the front. The rear of the house was built into a hill though, with no windows. It was a very strange mix of light and dark. One of the first things he showed me was a very small, cell like room at the back of the house. He pushed me inside, following me and then closed the door behind us. It was pitch black and I immediately lost my bearings; I had no idea where the door was. There was no furniture in the room and if I reached up with my hand, I could just touch the ceiling with the tips of my fingers. Jonathan had to stand very close to me because the room was so small.

"Now, my darling, if you are naughty, this is where you will end up," he said, his voice close to my ear. I stiffened; a wave of fear washing through me. This room was beyond claustrophobic and I hated it; when I reached out with my hand I could feel that both the walls and the floor were tiled, like a bathroom. If you were stuck in here, there would be no comfort and I could imagine how cold it might become.

"I won't be," I said, hating the pleading note I could hear in my voice.

"I am quite certain you won't," he replied, with a low chuckle. "This room was built specifically with imprisonment in mind. I have found it quite effective in the past. A week or two in here and people tend to see my way of thinking."

I shivered; a week or two? Just the few minutes we had been in here were enough to make me think I would not do anything that might make him put me in here. He leaned back from me and I felt a moment of terror, as I felt completely alone, but then the door opened and he pulled me back outside the room. He took in my white face and sighed.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Bella, but I must have obedience from my mate. I am certain you would never intend to do the wrong thing but you must understand that being the mate of a Volturi is very demanding and I cannot have you show me up with defiance. Edward, I think, allowed you a lot of freedom as his mate, prior to you being cursed at least. You have seen in the last few months how a vampire relationship should be conducted. The stronger vampire, be they male or female, must be obeyed by the weaker and if they are not, the weaker must be punished. That is the way it has always been and the way it should be. Do you understand?"

"I... I guess," I stammered. The mention of Edward had brought a fresh wave of pain through me. I had tried very hard not to think of him in Jonathan's presence, because whenever I did, it was as if a gaping chasm opened in my chest, leaving me flooded with an agony so raw it took my breath away. If I was to get through this, the only way was to push all thoughts from him completely from my head. Unfortunately, there was only one effective way I could do this. I leaned up to Jonathan, pouting my lips and he gave me an arrogant smile, as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Of course, some things I will never deny you, my darling," he breathed, his breath tickling my lips, before he resumed our kiss. "Now, let me show you the rest of the house."

He led me through to the lighter section of the house again, which was largely open plan, with a large living space, complete with comfortable looking leather chairs and settees and a large black table surrounded with eight chairs. There was no kitchen, but I suppose he had no need of one. Upstairs, his bedroom filled most of the upper floor. It contained a large modern four poster bed, with blood red bedding and a bathroom, with luxury Jacuzzi bath, a shower with more nozzles and jets than I had ever seen in my life and mood lighting. He laughed at my reaction.

"We will take a bath later perhaps, or maybe a shower. I can show you what each of those little jets can do," he said, suggestively, wrapping a possessive arm around my waist. I shivered, but whether with desire or revulsion I couldn't make my mind up. Jonathan was a very attractive man and a big part of me was flattered by his attentions; maybe felt a little desire myself, but then a pair of golden brown eyes and a tousle of bronze hair would fill my mind and I wanted nothing more than to be away from him. Before the pain could flood me again, I turned back to Jonathan.

"What will my duties be as your mate?" I asked, curiously. Jonathan tilted his head back a little and then led me back downstairs. He sat down at the table and invited me to sit opposite him. For a moment he was thoughtful, but then he rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards me.

"A Volturi's mate must behave in a very traditional way in front of others. You must always agree with everything I say, however you might feel personally. You do not touch me unless I touch you first and you do not speak to me unless I have asked you something. Of course at more informal get-togethers, I would expect you to behave normally, but if it formal or Volturi business, you would behave more as my slave than my mate."

"Slave?" I echoed, uncomfortably.

"You are a very weak vampire at the moment, Isabella," he said, with a small shrug. "In polite company, they will wonder why ever I have picked you. Your subservience to me will help them to see that you are a good mate for a Volturi."

"And what about when we are alone?" I asked, a little tremulously.

"Alone you may do as you please," he said, his eyes crinkling into a smile. "If I don't like the way you behave I will immediately correct it of course."

"How?" I breathed, a little nervously. He leaned in a little closer.

"You know how; I showed you the room."

I shivered at the thought of it, but then he got to his feet and held a hand out to me.

"We must go and hunt," he said. "No doubt you are hungry again and I am famished. There is a lovely little area on the outskirts of the city where I have not fed for some time. I understand a couple have moved there; no one knows them as yet and they have been in and out of their new home; not officially moved in as yet. If they were to vanish; I doubt anyone would notice."

I froze; he wanted me to hunt humans? Jonathan's hand tightened on mine.

"What is the problem?" he asked, looking back at me, eyes narrowed, dangerously.

"I... I can't hunt humans," I said, in a very small voice. Jonathan glared at me, for the first time real anger showing in his eyes, making them darken to midnight-blue.

"You will do as I say," he replied. "The mate of a Volturi does not feed on animals!" The harshness of his voice brought fresh tears to my eyes, but they had no effect on him.

"Please, I can't!" I begged. "I'll do anything else you ask of me, but..."

"You will feed on humans or you will not feed at all," he snapped, suddenly pulling me towards the back of the house. I tried to stop him, knowing where he was taking me.

"Please, Jonathan! Please, I have never done this before. Please don't shut me in there," I begged.

"You have never fed on a human?" he demanded, pausing as he reached the door of the room.

"Never," I murmured. He whirled round, dragging me back to the door.

"Then tonight will be the first of many times when you will. Come." His tone left no room for argument and as I glanced over my shoulder at the little tiled room, I had to wonder how on earth I was going to get out of this.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Jonathan moved stealthily towards the house, where there was only one light on in the living room and he smiled back at me. I gave him a very shaky smile in return, my mind still working ten to the dozen as to how on earth I was going to get out of this.

"If you don't hunt tonight Bella, you will be a very hungry little girl," murmured Jonathan and I nodded, uncomfortably. He patted me on my bottom and then pushed the small of my back to make me move towards the house. We entered silently through the back door which they had foolishly left open and suddenly found ourselves inside the living room. They were cuddling on the sofa, a couple in their early thirties. The woman's cascade of black hair flowed over her husband's shoulder, as she looked up at him through adoring chocolate brown eyes. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips tenderly, speaking to her quietly in a language I didn't recognise.

"Urdu," murmured Jonathan, so quietly the couple wouldn't have heard him. I could have watched them all night; their tenderness was so beautiful. Thoughts of Edward clamoured in my mind and I had to push them away or risk falling into the gaping chasm of misery that came with the loss of his contact.

The man leapt to his feet when he saw us, shouting in Urdu. The woman sprang away from him, watching us through nervous eyes. I could hear their heart rates pounding fearfully; I could see from their expressions that they knew we were not human. Jonathan started to speak to the couple and I knew he was speaking the same language the man had used. But then the woman spoke, softly in English.

"Please, please don't hurt us," she begged and I watched as her hand moved to her stomach; my eyes widening. She was pregnant. And suddenly I knew I had to get them both out of here, safely before Jonathan could hurt them. He seemed unfazed by her plea, his attention still on the husband who was trying to cross the room to his wife.

"Jonathan," I murmured, my eyes finding his briefly. "Please."

Jonathan glared at me, obviously angered by my apparent defiance, but I crossed the room swiftly, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him imploringly.

"She is pregnant," I said. Jonathan shrugged, his gaze becoming cold, as he tried to detangle himself from me.

"What is it to me? One less human polluting the world?"

"Please. I will do anything you want, only please, not them... please..." My voice cracked and he suddenly seemed to tower over me, his face becoming ugly with rage.

"You do as I say; you do not ever defy me, especially in front of humans!" he said, his voice filling my ears at such volume I winced. But in the time it took him to berate me, the humans had fled the house, out into the night. I grabbed at his arm when he went to follow them, but he shook me off with ease, looking down at me, furiously. "Marvellous, just marvellous!" he muttered and then disappeared in a blur out into the night. I went to follow him, frightened of what he would do when he found the couple, but then my eyes found a mobile phone left on the table. Grabbing it, I switched it off and then tucked it into the inside pocket of the padded jacket Jonathan had given me to wear and rushed out into the night after him.

888

Back at the house, Jonathan was pacing up and down, while I stood before him, my head bowed; a picture of contrition. I knew my only hope was to appear as if I felt very guilty for defying him, though I did not. The couple had fled in their car, driving away at speed onto a busy motorway and he could not follow them without being seen. And he was absolutely furious about it; so furious that for now he could not even speak. My apologies had met with such a cold glare that I had fallen into silence, watching him warily.

"Jonathan..."

He held up a hand and I fell silent, watching as he stopped, leaning against the top of one of his chairs. His eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them and I was frightened of what he might do to me; though my fear was tempered with relief that the young couple had escaped.

"Do you want me to go to the room?" I asked, nervously. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully and then he barked out a laugh.

"Not much of a punishment if you request it is it, darling?" he snapped. My face whitened a little and he sighed, running a hand over his short dark hair before crossing the room and grabbing my arm. "Though perhaps a few hours to think about what you have done might do you good. And I might be tempted to give you a bloody good hiding if I have to keep looking at you!"

I hadn't even considered that he might physically hurt me and I trembled as he dragged me to the room and pushed me inside. But I didn't attempt to escape, as he slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the darkness. I waited for a moment, my heart thudding in my ears and then took the phone from my pocket. Checking that it was on silent when I switched it on, I quickly found the text message service and hastily typed a message to Edward.

_I am in England. Jonathan's house. I love you. B_

I typed in Edward's number and sent it, chewing on my nails fearfully until it registered that it had gone. Seconds later, the phone flashed.

_Bella, I am coming for you. Do not do anything to anger him. I will find you. Stay strong; I love you._

Relieved, I switched the phone off, tucking it into my pocket, but then realised I was in complete darkness. Lowering myself slowly to the floor, I sat down, tucking my knees up to my chest, waiting for Jonathan to calm down enough to release me. I prayed fervently that Edward would hurry to my rescue; I could not feed on humans and the longer I stayed the less easy it would be to go against Jonathan's wishes. I knew that if I was starved enough any blood would satisfy the craving, whatever my morals might be. And I had no wish to become a human bloodsucker.

888

I had no idea how long I had been imprisoned for, but when the door opened, Jonathan looked a lot more relaxed and I knew he had been out to hunt. Thankfully he made no mention of me needing to hunt and so I was able to simply try to placate him with a show of subservience that would appeal to his Volturi ego.

"Have you thought about your behaviour?" he asked, sternly, when he opened the door.

"Yes, sir," I replied, quietly, keeping my head bowed. Jonathan tilted my face so that my eyes met his.

"Don't call me sir, Bella. I know that your Cullen boy liked to be called sir, but I do not. I am Jonathan; I need no titles to make me feel like I am in charge; simply because I _am_ in charge!"

"Yes, Jonathan," I replied, in the same tone of voice. I risked looking at him through my lashes and was relieved to see that he was smiling. He led me away from the room, pausing to close and lock the door before taking me back into the living area.

"Ah what to do with you, my sweet little human lover," he said, caressing my cheek.

"I'm so sorry about before, Jonathan," I lied. "I didn't mean to defy you, but when I saw that she was pregnant..." I broke off as his gaze momentarily darkened but then he smiled.

"You are soft, Bella," he said. "But the Cullens have made you that way. I think that we can break this curse of Elizabeth's by making you strong as a vampire should be. And when it is broken, you will be powerful and you will no longer care two hoots for a pair of humans. Humans are prey, darling; little better than the animals you will feed from."

"Would you really have...?" I broke off, unsure how to continue and I flushed. He tipped my face towards him, meeting my eyes.

"Really have what?"

"Given me a..." My face was burning now with a combination of embarrassment and fear. Jonathan laughed.

"A good hiding?" he said, with a broad smile. "I might have, but I would probably have enjoyed it far too much to stay angry enough to punish you properly."

I grimaced at his words and he laughed all the more, shaking his head.

"You might have enjoyed it yourself," he suggested and I shook my head, vehemently.

"Definitely not," I said, firmly. Jonathan chuckled and then turned my face towards him, his cold hand cooling the flush on my face.

"Ah, you are tempting me, darling. I almost want to smack you now to see how you might react."

"Jonathan," I protested and he smiled, pulling me close for a brief embrace.

"Ok, no hidings, for now," he promised, dropping a kiss on the top of my head. We sat in silence for a moment, with him stroking my hair gently; the antithesis of what he had been in the home of that young couple.

"Bella, I am going to say this just once more though," he said, suddenly. "Don't ever defy me again. I have not been that angry in a very long time and I cannot account for my own actions should you behave like that in the future."

I bit my lip, nervously and nodded, not wanting his mood to darken again.

He seemed pleased when I voluntarily leaned in for a kiss and even more so when I gently turned him so that I could massage his shoulders and his neck, easing the tension I could feel from him. I even forced myself to run light kisses along his throat, knowing that for a vampire this was a very sensitive area. He gasped at my touch and then suddenly pulled me over to him, sitting me on his lap and kissing me deeply.

I couldn't help myself; I kissed him back with an equal measure of passion and suddenly he was lifting my sweater from my body and I was lifting my arms to accommodate him. Once I was bare, he cradled my breasts in his hands, swirling his thumb against my nipples, as I gasped and moaned softly. His lips found the hollow on my throat and he kissed me there, suckling gently. I felt his touch at my core and ached to feel him inside of me. As if sensing my thoughts, he suddenly lifted me from the sofa and carried me up the stairs to the bedroom, my legs wrapped round his waist. Jonathan didn't break the kiss at all until he dumped me on the bed and then crawled up my body. How anyone could remove their clothes so fast was beyond me. I closed my eyes and my traitorous body revelled in his skilful touch. I ran my fingers over his chest, round his back, down to his buttocks and then guided him inside of me. As he thrust into me, my eyes closed and I cried out in pleasure.

"Edward!" I gasped, as I came.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

I froze as soon as Edward's name left my lips. Jonathan climbed off of me slowly, his eyes suddenly completely black. Ridiculously, the first thing I thought about was the fact that I was naked and I grabbed at the cover, pulling it up and around my body. Jonathan had no such concerns and stood before me, his hands on his hips glaring at me. I was speechless with fear, wondering what he would do; shouting out another man's name in the heat of the moment was never a good idea; shouting out Edward's name while Jonathan was inside of me was the worst thing I could have done. Especially at the moment he thought he had finally claimed me completely.

In my defence though, if I had not thought of Edward, I doubt I could have gone through with it. I needed to think fast and keep Jonathan from completely losing his temper with me.

"Edward never made me feel that way," I said, quickly. Jonathan's eyes narrowed but otherwise he didn't move at all. "I didn't mean to say his name. I'm very sorry, Jonathan."

"Get back on the bed," he said, coldly. Slowly I did as I was told, watching as he moved quickly across the room, grabbing something from the drawer as he approached. He climbed on top of me and yanked me towards him, securing a gag around my mouth. Still he didn't speak and I was unable to now as he had me securely gagged, thus forcibly silenced.

Once he had done that, he turned me over, forcing me onto my hands and knees before entering me so hard that I screamed into the gag. He pushed into me again and again, relentlessly. My body was slick with perspiration and I could barely hold myself up anymore. When I collapsed forward though, he was unfazed and simply flipped me over and resumed pounding into me, hard. When he finally stopped, I was barely conscious and I made no protest as he carried me, still gagged down to the tiled cell. He threw me inside, slamming the door behind him, as I sank into blessed unconsciousness.

XXX

When I woke, I had no idea how much time had passed. I was still in the cell, laying face down on the icy floor. I struggled to sit up and yelped at the ache between my legs. Blood was paramount in my mind. I needed to feed, though I doubted Jonathan would let me go and hunt now. My skin was freezing and my teeth chattered so hard I was sure he must be able to hear them from the other side of the door. I reached up weakly to remove the soaked gag from my mouth and winced at the soreness left in its wake. Every part of me throbbed and ached. I wanted nothing so much as to escape, to find Edward.

"Edward," I breathed, so softly I barely heard his name myself, but I felt it. I closed my eyes and in my mind's eye saw that tousle of unruly bronze hair resting against my chest, as golden-brown eyes turned to look at me with adoration and love. If I reached out a hand I could touch his pale, marbled skin, maybe brush my fingers across his soft lips. "Edward." This time muffled in a sob of sheer desperation.

The door suddenly opened and I shifted to the far corner of the room, huddling there, as light hit my eyes dazzling me for a moment. Jonathan stood there, his frame filling the entrance.

"Come," he said and when I did not immediately get to my feet he sighed and crossed the room, pulling me upright. I flinched from him and Jonathan sighed again. "Bella, it is fine, you don't have to look so frightened. You have been punished; I am not angry anymore. Come. You must shower and dress. We have company on its way and I would not have them think you some sort of prisoner here."

Hope surged through me. Could it be Edward? On his way to saving me? He knew where I was; he had said he would come. I allowed Jonathan to help me up the stairs and he paused when we reached the bathroom, looking down at me. I cringed under his scrutiny, but then he led me to the bath.

"We must wash away all traces of that. I suppose you are sore?"

"Yes," I whispered, glancing down to see dry blood encrusted between my legs.

"You will need to feed; I fear you are becoming even more human, Isabella."

I couldn't reply, as a wave of anxiety swept through me. Jonathan turned away from me to turn on the tap and fill the bathtub. I stood completely still, still shivering violently and he suddenly whipped round and pulled me close to him, wrapping a white bathrobe around me as he did, trying to force some warmth into my frozen body. I didn't respond, standing limp in his arms, until he gave a frustrated sigh and bit into his wrist, before holding it to my mouth. Forced to drink at first, I finally did so with relish until he pulled away and healed himself as he had before. He then lifted me and placed me in the steaming water, switching on the Jacuzzi system so that sprays of bubbles and jets of water soothed my aching limbs and I gradually regained my strength.

After twenty minutes or so he helped me from the bath and dried me, while I stood immobile, allowing him his ministrations.

"Go and lay on the bed," he said, when he was done. I froze and Jonathan chuckled softly. "As much as I would like to, Bella, that is not what I had in mind." He picked up a bottle of lotion from the worktop and then waved it at me. I sighed with relief and then complied with his wishes. I lay on my stomach on the bed and he came through. My body was flushed from the heat of the water and I gasped when he squeezed a blob of cool lotion onto my back. He laughed and then his hands worked their way over my body, massaging gently over my back and my legs, as my treacherous body responded with pleasure. Tentatively, he placed a large hand over my bottom and then squeezed a small amount of lotion there. He massaged gently at first but then with increasing pressure, his fingers occasionally straying between my legs, where all ache and hurt was gone, cured by the bath and by his blood.

"Turn over, Bella. I need to put lotion on your front," he murmured, sensuously. Before I could refuse, he turned me over, raking his eyes over my body and then leaning down to kiss my lips tenderly. He squeezed the lotion onto my stomach and I fought the urge to cover myself with my hands. Edward never spent any time on my stomach because he knew that just a light touch could bring a surge of memories that left me a sobbing wreck. Now I had to fight back tears as Jonathan's hands caressed there. He paused; his hand rested on my stomach and looked up at me curiously.

"You do not like to be touched here?" he queried. I shook my head, wordlessly and he shrugged, moving down to my legs and massaging the lotion along my calves, round my knees and then up my thighs. Again his fingers ghosted between my legs, but then he moved up, squeezing lotion into his hands this time and rubbing them together. Before he could do anything though, there was a loud knock at the door. He gave a cry of frustrated fury and I shot up from the bed, fearfully; I did not want Edward to walk in and catch me in any kind of compromising position with this Volturi.

"Get dressed," snapped Jonathan, all gentleness gone from his voice. "And make sure you behave appropriately, remember your place."

I nodded, wordlessly, taking the dress he handed to me and pulling it over my head. It was a soft, cream wool jumper dress and would keep me warm if nothing else. As I came down the stairs, I heard voices, a male and a female. Hope surged through me and I rushed down the stairs, before freezing to see a very familiar, well loved face in front of me.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Big thanks for the reviews and to the people who have put me on story alert. This chapter is a bit dark and we are going to see Bella hit rock bottom; just wanted to warn you..._**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

I wanted to throw myself at him, to cry out his name and fold myself into his familiar, warm embrace, but instead I held back, standing behind Jonathan, my head bowed subserviently. I would not give him any reason to become angry with me again; to lock me away in that cell again. Jacob barely glanced at me; all of his attention was fixed on the woman at his side, whom he stared down at adoringly. Elizabeth meanwhile was looking at me, her red eyes sweeping over me briefly before she looked at Jonathan.

"Welcome, Elizabeth," he said, sweeping her into a warm embrace that made Jacob growl, jealously. But in the moment when both their attention was taken, he suddenly fixed me with his stare and cold fear washed through me; his eyes were black.

"Jacob has asked that you put me down immediately," said Elizabeth, her musical voice soft. Jonathan gave her a quizzical look, but then turned his attention back to me.

"Isabella, show our guests to their seats. We will sit in comfort," he said. Docilely, I led the way through to the seating area and indicated a sofa where Elizabeth could sit beside Jacob comfortably. She waited until Jacob had sat and Jonathan looked puzzled.

"Jacob is an Alpha, Jonathan," she said. "I must show him respect, as must you." There was a note of warning in her tone and Jonathan surprisingly backed down.

"Very well. Welcome to my home, Jacob Black. Would you like something to eat? There is wonderful hunting to be had in our grounds. You are welcome to hunt any time you wish."

"Jonathan, could I maybe show Jacob where to hunt?" I asked, softly. Jonathan whirled round and I realised my mistake as his eyes turned black.

"No," he growled. "Remember your place, Isabella."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, bowing my head automatically. Jonathan pointed at a chair and I sat down quickly, keeping my gaze lowered until he turned away from me. Jacob up to now had more or less ignored me and I was growing increasingly concerned. He was not himself; the Jacob I knew would have fazed and ripped me out of there whatever it took. He would not have sat by and watched anyone speak to me like that.

"So, what brings the happy couple here?" asked Jonathan, his voice sardonic.

"How is your little pet faring, Jonathan?" asked Elizabeth, looking across at me. "I see she is not dead yet, or any more human than she was back in the States."

"I did not bring her here to kill her, Elizabeth, you know that."

"No, you brought her here to make her mate jealous. And if he finds his way here he might just kill you both. Jonathan, she smells of you!"

"And not in a good way," growled Jacob, his black eyes suddenly finding mine. And I found myself lowering my gaze automatically, overwhelmed by the power that came from his eyes.

"My apologies, but our little human loving vampire has an insatiable appetite."

I shivered at his blatant lie and then rethought my reaction; I had responded to him; perhaps he genuinely thought I wanted him? I knew in my head and in my heart that I didn't. I only wanted Edward. I wanted no one else; certainly not Jonathan.

"And what about Edward?" asked Jacob, keeping his gaze fixed on me. The chasm opened up beneath me and I teetered on the edge for a moment, my heart thudding in my ears and white hot agony surging through my entire being.

"Edward," I breathed. "Edward."

"Insatiable eh? I think there is only one man on her mind and it sure as hell isn't you," laughed Jacob. Jonathan's gaze darkened significantly and he grabbed hold of me by the wrist.

"Excuse us," he said, dragging me to my feet. I winced at his tight grip but didn't verbally protest as he dragged me upstairs to our shared room. "What on earth was that? You do not speak unless spoken to and you spoke twice! You do not say that man's voice in my hearing! Did you learn nothing from last night? Obviously the cell had no effect on you; I have been too soft with you..."

I didn't speak, just listened to him rant and rage, as my mind began to gradually shut him out. I had learnt when I was with James that interrupting or answering questions only made it worse and so I took myself into my head, fixing all my thoughts on Edward to keep myself from breaking down.

And then Jonathan ripped my dress from me, exposing my stomach. His calculating gaze met mine for a moment and then he leaned down, scraping his teeth along my flesh.

"N... no," I stammered, but Jonathan did not listen to me. He sank his teeth into my skin and I screamed, as his venom burnt into me.

XXX

I lay completely still on the bed, my hand resting on the upraised skin on my stomach where his teeth had sunk in, leaving their mark and tears ran unchecked down my cheeks, despite the numb feeling that had filled me when he left me alone in the room to go and entertain his guests. My mind had emptied of all thoughts, bar one.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

It was apparent that Jacob would not save me; he must have heard me scream and had not responded; not reacted. And Jonathan had not stopped until my screams had ceased; my throat aching too much to carry on. He had found my weakness when he massaged me earlier and exploited it in the worst possible way. What had I expected? Jonathan wanted me because I was Edward's; there was no other reason.

"Bella?" The voice I had not expected to hear was right beside me and I blinked to see Elizabeth sitting on the bed beside me. I didn't respond. She brought a gentle hand to my stomach and I gasped. "I am sorry he hurt you. I did not know..."

She broke off as I looked across at her with suspicion and brought her hand to my hair.

"Is this what my James did to you?" she asked, softly. I nodded, tightly and she gave a ragged sigh. "My son was not always a demon, Bella. He was my baby once; I carried him for nine long months and birthed him myself before my husband died... Perhaps if I could tell you my story you might understand better... understand me and him?"

I didn't respond; my eyes looking away from her, up at the ceiling of the room, my vision blurring with unshed tears. I had no interest in James' story or hers. All I wanted was Edward, but she started to speak nevertheless, whatever I might have wished.

XXX

"_It is too soon to say yeah or nay," she said, rubbing her back, ruefully, as her husband paced up and down in front of the window. _

"_Elizabeth, do you know what they are doing to women with... gifts... such as yours? They are burning them alive! I cannot bear for you to be hurt!"_

"_James, I am pregnant, with your son. How on earth do you think I could leave England now?" she grumbled. James crossed the room and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. _

"_Beth, I am thinking of you and our son. That servant was the fifth one in as many months to leave here because of your gift. The authorities are on to you, Beth. We need to flee!"_

"_When he is born, James, we will leave. I promise you," she said, softly. He looked at her and drew in a shuddering breath, before nodding._

"_And we will be safe?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. She nodded, curtly._

"_The babe will be here in three days and then we will go. If we go before he is born we might both die. If I wanted to I suppose I could speed proceedings along a little, but it might harm him and I will not have my child harmed..."_

"I wanted him so badly, Bella; my baby. They had said I was a witch and I was being tracked. Our only hope was to get out of England and James, my husband, had contacts in Rome. As soon as my son was born, we headed out there..."

_... "James, what is wrong?" she asked, looking down at her husband, who was laying on the bed, his eyes half closed as perspiration trickled down his face. She knew he was dying, but did not want to acknowledge it, even as she watched his shivering body. She leaned towards him, but then her baby cried out and her attention was diverted, claimed by the tiny boy who had claimed her heart even before he was born. She picked her son up and turned regretfully towards the door. If she stayed here, her son would be endangered. She knew that a newborn baby had very little resistance to disease of any form, least of all the one that was currently killing her husband._

"_Beth..." The voice from the bed was weaker than ever and she shivered, torn between fleeing with her son and staying to help the man who had given up everything for her. Looking down into the tiny baby's blue eyes, she knew that there was no choice to be made here. James the older was already dead and all three would be if she stayed. Pausing to look at him once more, she pulled open the door and fled out into the night._

_Elizabeth kept running until she reached a remote village on the outskirts of Rome, where she posed as a widow and gained lodgings. Every now and again she saw a man with white-blonde hair watching her as she went about her daily business, but only when the sun had gone in. He would follow her around and every time she looked up he was there. One day, he stopped her and spoke to her. James was at home with the nurse she had employed for him with the money that was left from her husband's small fortune. _

"_Let me help you with your basket, my lady. It looks heavy," said the man, his voice like burnished gold in her ears. She handed it to him wordlessly and watched as he led the way back to the fairly dilapidated building she had recently moved into. He handed it to her and looked her dead in the eye. "Might I ask your name, fair lady?"_

"_Elizabeth," she said a little breathlessly._

"_I am Caius and I am certain we will come to know one another better..."_

"Caius provided lodgings for me in an elite area of Rome soon after. He was a loving suitor, but I kept James' presence a secret from him until after he had changed me. I was not sure how he would react to my child. By the time he found out, I was already changed. The hardest time was when he kept me from my son. He thought I would try and feed from James. He did not understand the bond there is between a mother and her son."

I didn't respond as I wished to; that her dearly loved son had left her heartbroken; he cared as little for her as for anyone. I simply turned my face away from her. I had no interest in Elizabeth's history or her son's. My only interest was Edward and being returned to him. Elizabeth sighed and got to her feet.

"I don't know how to make you understand, Bella. You and your lover killed my son. He was blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. I loved him unconditionally. I am not blind to what he was, but was killing him entirely necessary? Even the Volturi did not completely obliterate him. They cautioned him and he listened to them..."

I laughed, dryly, my first response to her.

"The Volturi came to Twilight and told me they were glad he was dead," I replied, looking her dead in the eye. "And you should be too. He was not a tiny baby or a child when he took me in as his prey. He was a man who would sink his teeth into my stomach, injuring me with his venom. He would rape me while I slept. And when I left him, he tracked me down with the intention of draining me completely. That is the sort of man your son became; vampire or not, he was a violent, cruel bastard who deserved to die!"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment and then she rose to her feet, her eyes blackening.

"Then we have drawn our lines, Isabella Swann. You will remain cursed for all time! I will not free you! I will not free either of you! And when he comes for you, your precious mate will destroy you for what you have done with Jonathan!"

With those words she stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her and I lay back down on the bed, the numb feeling claiming me again. She could curse me all she wanted; I was already cursed. How could I not be with everything that had happened to every man that had ever come close to me? My father had died, James had died, Jacob had imprinted on a woman who could not be worthy of him and Edward was to be cursed with me. What future could I possibly have?

Slowly, I got to my feet, tilting my head to the side. There was no sound from below; the house seemed to be empty. It made no difference now. I approached the window slowly, looking down at the rough ground below. If I threw myself with enough force through the glass, perhaps I would die on impact. If not, there would certainly be more than enough blood to tempt two vampires and a werewolf into finishing me off.

Moving to the far side of the room, I set off at a run, bracing myself for the impact of the glass...


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Strong arms caught me from behind before I hit the glass and I screamed, struggling hard against them, before half turning to see a familiar pair of dark brown eyes looking down at me from a tanned face.

"Oh, Bells, what the hell did he do to you?"

I looked up at Jacob confused and then yelped as his grip around my stomach pushed against the venom infested scars left by Jonathan's teeth earlier. Struggling against his grip, I was surprised when Jacob held onto me; his eyes alight with concern and love.

"Bella, Bella, it's ok. It's me. I won't hurt you. I promise." He lifted my arm and looked down at the fading scar left from his claws, his eyes a little sorrowful. "I'm so sorry about this..."

"B... but you imprinted..."

"Sort of," he replied, with a shrug. "Enough that she is my bitch for now. I don't know what to think of her, but the imprint forces you to love someone whatever you might rationally feel. And thankfully she is subdued by my Alpha nature somewhat. Oh Bells, what on earth has he done to you?"

"You should have let me jump," I sobbed, but Jacob held me tighter, turning me so that my head was rested against his chest. He waited for me to sob out all of my pain and then took me over to the bed, sitting us down side by side. "What happened? After Jonathan took me? What happened?"

"I don't know, Bells. It was like I went into a trance and all I could think of was her. But if it's any consolation it was the same for Elizabeth. I managed to gain enough of my senses to tell Sam to get Edward the hell out of there and make it look as if he was harming him. Edward could read our thoughts and knew what was happening. He knew it was your only chance of survival. Elizabeth and Jonathan had a massive row about what they would do with you, but she got her own way and managed to get you imprisoned. I was hoping you would be kept there until I was fully back in control."

"You knew you had lost control?"

"My father brought me up to understand exactly what might happen when I imprinted on someone; I knew there would be a few days of confusion, so I was sort of prepared. Mind you when it actually happened it took every level of control I had not to destroy you or Edward. Elizabeth's wishes were pounding in my head. Luckily, because I am the Alpha of the pack, it is not as simple to control me as it might have been had she imprinted on Sam or one of the others."

"That is a relief," I murmured. "What happened to Edward?"

"Sam got him back to the Cullens place and they started trying to find out what had happened to you. Jasper tried to track your charm bracelet, but it had been removed, cast aside at some point. And Alice couldn't see you at all. She thinks that they did something to hide you from her."

"I guess it's possible," I replied, softly.

"Bella, I will do everything I can for you, but you need to understand that I am still imprinted with Elizabeth. I still love her and I always will now. You have seriously pissed her off with what you said about James. I have tried to reason with her, but until she calms down a bit, she will not see things from your point of view at all. You need to keep your head down until I can get us both out of here, preferably with the curse removed."

"You think you can persuade her?" I asked, feeling a sliver of hope.

"I think it will be extremely difficult, but I am hopeful. She does listen to me sometimes, like when I insisted on coming out here to check on you. Edward told me about the text and we were already in the UK."

"Is he coming?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"Yes," said Jacob. "But, he is as dark as ever, Bella. I'm not sure if him coming is a good thing or not. He is tracking you as his possession, not necessarily his love."

My heart ached at the thought of him coming for me but not loving me anymore. Jacob sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Jake, why didn't you stop Jonathan?" I asked, suddenly, my hand resting on my stomach. He stiffened beside me and then sighed.

"Because at the moment you are his mate and you embarrassed him," he said, at last. "And in his house I cannot challenge him. You really must learn to stay quiet, Bella. I would suggest you only use your voice to beg his forgiveness. Because as much as I hate to say this, when Edward comes, you might find that you need Jonathan."

I paled.

"You think Edward will hurt me?" I whispered.

"I don't know," said Jacob. "All I know is that this is one fucked up mess and I am just about hanging on to my own mind, never mind yours and Edward's."

I bowed my head and felt waves of misery wash through me.

"You should have let me jump," I sobbed, again. Jacob growled low in his throat and turned my face to look at his; all I could see was the Alpha glaring at me.

"You will not ever try that again, Isabella," he said and I shivered; Jacob never used my full name and I really didn't like it. "Now, let's go downstairs and you can put things right with Jonathan."

I got to my feet slowly and followed him, wondering briefly why my friend would warn me against Edward but push me towards Jonathan, but then pushed the thought from my mind as we stepped into the living area where the two vampires were standing opposite one another. Jonathan looked up at me and his eyes darkened.

"I did not give permission for you to come downstairs," he said, quietly. I bowed my head.

"She wanted to apologise," said Jacob, quickly.

"I'm very sorry for embarrassing you, Jonathan. It will not happen again," I said, contritely. Jonathan looked at me closely for a moment and I saw a quick glance pass between Elizabeth and Jacob.

"You should have let her jump," snarled Elizabeth. Jacob crossed the room so quickly it made me start and grabbed her arm, so tightly she gasped.

"Elizabeth!" he snapped and even I flinched.

"Jump?" said Jonathan, a touch of alarm in his voice. He looked down at me closely.

"After what you did to her, you twisted bastard, I don't know how you have the nerve to sound concerned," barked Jacob. Jonathan's expression darkened until he looked as he had in the house when he loomed over me.

"Take care, dog. I put up with your presence for Elizabeth's sake but I will not hesitate to destroy you if you challenge me."

I shrank back from him and my gaze flitted to Jacob, whose eyes had turned yellow.

"Jacob, please," said Elizabeth, clutching at his arm. Jacob looked down at her, his lip curled back from his teeth, but then he settled.

"Fine! But you should know, Jonathan, that if you ever do that to her again, I will rip your head off, Volturi or not!" he growled. Jonathan, to my amazement, laughed out loud.

"You are a spirited little puppy, I'll give you that," he said, shaking his head. Jacob growled, low in his throat, but Elizabeth restrained him and Jonathan turned back to me. "Now, my darling, what on earth have you been doing to get your friend so agitated?"

He leaned towards me, his blue eyes meeting mine forcibly.

"Tell me, Bella."

Dazzled by his gaze, I found the words spilling from my lips, whether I wanted to tell him or not.

"I am cursed, Jonathan and every man I have ever cared about has been hurt or ended up dead. And the man I love I am kept from, because he is cursed too. I want to die! I want to die!"

The words came out as a scream and I sank against him, as Jonathan's arms closed around me, drawing me in close. I stiffened in his arms, as I regained my senses; I didn't want to be with him. I wanted Edward so much it was a physical pain like no other I had ever experienced. My breathing hitched and I wanted to be away from Jonathan and Elizabeth; away from this curse. I wanted to be the human girl I had been; working in the club with a man who loved me more than anything; who treated me like I was made of glass. Ever since I had been turned things had gone from bad to worse for us.

My breath came in panicked gasps and I struggled against Jonathan, but he held me tightly, unwilling to release me. Jacob came up behind me and placed a hand on my back, but I was barely aware of his presence.

"Don't you think she's been punished enough, Elizabeth?" he asked, softly. I didn't hear her response though; the hyperventilating was having the desired effect and I slumped against Jonathan, as my mind blanked out.

XXX

"Bella? Bella? Wake up, my love," said a voice like velvet in my ear.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Is it really you?" He laughed softly, his breath tickling my cheek and I felt his arms around my shoulders, my head cushioned against his chest.

"Who else would it be, my love? You have been asleep for so long. I've told you before, vampires don't need to sleep." There it was again; that gentle laugh and then his lips came down on the top of my head.

I turned myself, hardly daring to believe he was here; he was holding me and I found myself drowning in two golden brown orbs that were filled with love as deep as the ocean. His lips met mine in a feather-light kiss and his hands caressed my waist gently. I turned so that I was lying on top of him and he smiled his crooked smile at me, lightly running his fingers down my cheek. So suddenly I didn't see him move, he flipped us so that I was on my back beneath him and brought his lips to my throat, kissing gently. I shivered with desire, but then he shifted position and his weight came down on my stomach making me scream out in agony.

His eyes turned black and he brought his hand to my top ripping it from me.

"You have been marked; I cannot do anything now. You are his; you belong to Jonathan."

"No, Edward," I pleaded. "Please, please don't abandon me!"

"You brought this on yourself," he said, coldly, getting up from the bed, looking down at me with such detachment that I felt a torrent of grief wash through me. I got up from the bed and sank down at his feet, my arms wrapped round his legs.

"No! No! Please don't leave me, please. I belong to you; I am yours; forever. I love you, Edward! I love you!"

I woke with a scream, sitting up to find myself in total blackness. For a moment I panicked, thinking myself in the tiled cell, but then I relaxed as my eyes became accustomed to the darkness. I was in the bedroom. My head throbbed and I brought a shaky hand to my brow, before getting slowly to my feet. And then the dream came back to me crushing me with a blow that was entirely physical. Creeping across to the window, my hand on my chest, I looked out into the grounds of the house to see Jacob standing below, with Jonathan and Elizabeth. They were going hunting by the look of it; all dressed casually. As they headed away from the house, a small voice in the back of my head reminded me of the phone I had stolen. Stealthily, I crossed the room and took it from my coat pocket where it had remained thus far undetected.

I switched it on and chewed my lip nervously while I waited for it to power up. The message envelope instantly flashed and I saw three messages, two from friends of the woman I had taken it from and one from an unknown number.

_I am coming for you Isabella. I love you. E._

Hope surged through me; he might have called me Isabella, but he had said he loved me as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Jonathan's voice behind me, making me start violently.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Big thanks for the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm so glad people are enjoying this._**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Before I could react, Jonathan yanked the phone out of my hand and without so much as glancing at it, crushed it to dust in his hand and then blew the powdered remains in my face. I coughed and looked away, terrified. How could he be so strong?

"You just don't learn, do you, darling?" he said. He leaned forwards, grabbing my face and forcing me to meet his eyes. "Hmm, seems I picked the wrong hurtful memory." This he muttered almost to himself. "Did you know, darling that these blue eyes of mine see so much more than your physical features? I see your memories sitting there just below the surface, simmering away. And one I particularly like. Can you guess which one it is?"

He leaned in close, his breath whispering against my cheek, making me shiver. I shook my head, biting my lip hard to keep from sobbing aloud.

"Oh come on, Bella, play nice. I want you to guess. Which memory causes you pain to think of it? What time in your delightful love life causes you to panic just a little?"

"Please," I whispered.

"Please? Oh Bella, you say that so much! You beg and you act all contrite and sorry all the time, but then you go ahead and do silly things like using a mobile phone to contact that sorry excuse of an ex..."

"He isn't an ex!" I said, before covering my mouth with my hand. Why couldn't I just stay quiet? Jonathan laughed softly and then leaned very close to me, whispering into my ear.

"Strip, Bella," he said. My eyes widened and I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes. Jonathan leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. "Do as I say, Bella."

"Jonathan, please," I begged. "Please, I'm so sorry..." He looked me dead in the eye and then moved his hands down to his belt, an evil smile on his lips.

"Isabella, strip," he ordered. "Or I will rip every stitch of clothing from you with my bare hands."

Shakily I brought my hands to the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it over my head and then pushed my jeans down. When I stood in just my underwear, I drew my arms around myself, sobbing now pitifully.

"Everything, Isabella," said Jonathan, breathily, as he removed his belt. My eyes fixed on the leather as he drummed it against the palm of his hand.

"P... p... please..."

"Now!" he suddenly bellowed, so loud that I gave a startled shriek and then brought trembling fingers to the clasp at the back of my bra. As I slid it down my arms, I stared down at the floor; perhaps if I did not look at him I would be able to keep my nerve, stop myself from plunging into the pit that was opening beneath me. Once I was completely naked, Jonathan started to circle me, drawing the leather across my flesh, making me whimper.

"Please, Jonathan," I tried once more, but he stopped me, pressing the belt against my lips. Tears streamed down my face now.

"Do you know, Bella, I do this as a favour to you, really. If your lover does indeed come for you, as you think he will, no doubt he will be a little more likely to correct you in the proper manner. As he wishes to. Edward Cullen is a violent man by nature, my darling. The sooner you get used to this sort of treatment the better. You are an inferior vampire, Bella, sad as it is to say and as such an inferior mate, whether to me or to Edward. Now, I am going to punish you properly for your disobedience and when I have finished I am going to lock you in the cell. You will only come out when I can fully supervise you, because you have taken advantage of my attraction to you. I have had enough of it, Bella. More than enough." He spoke almost sadly, as if he regretted it. And I did what I used to do in the past; I retreated into myself, shutting out his voice, taking myself to a blank void where I could try to pretend I would not get hurt.

But then he grabbed my arm, forcing me back into the present. I yelped as my body hit the bed frame and he pinned me down with one hand. I held my breath and then screamed as the belt struck me between my shoulder blades. He didn't speak, as he brought the belt down over and over again across my back, my bottom and the backs of my legs. Pain burnt through me and my throat ached from crying out. Finally I stopped struggling and lay exhausted, unable to move as he continued thrashing me. I didn't even realise he had stopped until he dragged me back to my feet and brought me stumbling down the stairs to the tiled cell, throwing me inside as I was, naked and badly bruised.

I curled up on the icy floor in a foetal position, too drained and hurt to weep anymore. Instead, I just lay there, inert, wishing only to die there and then.

XXX

My whole body throbbed with agony from the beating he had given me and I shivered with cold. It was freezing in the cell and I knew that had I been human, I would have been dead by now. Time no longer had any meaning; healing was a slow process because I had not fed perhaps in days. My eyes had no light to adjust to the pitch blackness and every noise made me start violently. No one came for me though. I had thought perhaps Jacob might come and help me, but he didn't. Part of me even wondered if Elizabeth might come to my aid; seeing me in such a sorry state might have caused some sympathy in another, but again there was nothing. And Jonathan it seemed had washed his hands of me. I was giving up. Each day, I prayed for death; prayed that my immortal body would give up, but it seemed my curse made me almost human but not enough to actually die. Just enough to be in agony, both of the body and the soul.

Jonathan had not held back when he whipped me; it seemed that all of his frustration that I could not love him had flowed through the leather of the belt and into my flesh, leaving welts and bruises standing out on my skin. I could feel them if I could not see them. The darkness no longer bothered me and I was almost thankful I could not see myself. It was not too far a cry from the truth to imagine that my flesh must be like white marble by now, my eyes black from hunger and my back lined with marks from that belt.

He did not seem to wish to see what he had done to me though. I had expected that he would come to me; gloat at what he had done, but he did not. If anything he seemed to wish to keep away from me and away from what he had done. Perhaps he was ashamed. Or perhaps he simply did not care anymore and was content to leave me to waste away in this frozen cell.

My ears pricked up. I could hear voices outside the door, raised in anger. There was no hope left in me though; nothing to help me believe that this situation could change. A sliver of light crept across the floor and I blinked, flinching away from it, covering my face with my arms. I heard an angry cry behind me and pulled myself further into the corner of the room, keeping my face covered, trying to hide myself away, but I could not hide from him. I waited to be roughly dragged to my feet, but instead gentle hands touched my shoulders, avoiding the welts there. I was drawn against a familiar, muscular chest and held in toned arms. Loving words were murmured into my ear, but I barely heard them; I could not register what was happening. It was a dream; another dream. There had been plenty of them since I was left in this room. Hope would flare only to be brutally extinguished as the reality of the darkness was the only thing left when I opened my eyes.

"Where the fuck has that bastard gone?" A familiar, angry, female voice.

"Rose, not helping!" An efficient female voice, but wracked with grief.

"There's no sign of him or that bitch. Jacob is gone too. Sam says he can't hear him. That's not normal." That deep voice laced with concern.

_No, no, no. Don't believe it, Bella. It is a dream, just a dream. These voices have haunted you for so long. You want to hear them so badly you are imagining them._

"Bella, my love, please, look at me." The voice was so gentle; too gentle. I shook my head, burying my face against his shoulder. A gentle hand came to my face, forcing me to look up. "Isabella." This time my name was growled and I brought my gaze upwards, slowly, reluctantly. I would wake up before I saw him, just as I always did and I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in this dream where I was safe in his arms forever. Where I heard the voices of the people I loved the most in my ears and felt their concern wash over me like a soothing balm.

But when I opened my eyes, he was still there. That messy tousle of bronze hair fell into golden brown eyes that looked down at me; pools of love that I sank into.

"Edward!" I gasped, breathlessly. "Edward." I collapsed against him and he pulled me close again, holding me tenderly against him.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Edward swept me into his arms, lifting me off my feet and carried me up to the bedroom, as he seemed suddenly very aware of my nakedness in front of Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. His body had shielded me the whole time I was standing before them, but as I became more aware that this really wasn't a dream, I was increasingly uncomfortable and Edward seemed to sense this, as he asked them to move away and give us some privacy. When we reached the bedroom, he didn't put me down, but instead carried me to the bed where he sat down and held me against him, cradled in his arms. He dropped light kisses across my face, his breath sweet against my cheek.

"Oh Bella," he murmured. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I am so sorry, my love."

I couldn't speak though; my throat was parched and every part of me hurt. Edward looked down at me, his eyes darkening with worry. And then he drew me to my feet and held me against him, but I cried out as my stomach touched him and his hands ran down my back. Edward drew in a sharp breath and his eyes darkened.

"What the hell did that freak do to you?" he growled. He looked down at my stomach, his eyes narrowing at the marks left from Jonathan's venom-filled teeth and then I knew he was looking at the welts across the back of my body. "Fucking bastard! I will fucking kill him!"

I flinched at his tone of voice and he forced himself to calm down a little.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, suddenly. "God, Bella, you're so pale! I've never seen you like this. Oh, love, what the hell has he done to you?"

"Hungry," I managed to whisper. Edward gently placed me on the bed beside him and slipped his jacket off. He rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and without taking his eyes from me, bit into his wrist. I stared at his wrist for the longest time, watching the blood pool there, immobile and unable to move.

"Bella," he murmured, pushing his wrist towards me, narrowing his eyes when I flinched back. His movements were so like Jonathan; biting his wrist to feed me; to control me. But he didn't let me sit there; he knew I needed to feed or I would continue to weaken. Instead, he placed a gentle hand on the back of my neck and drew me towards him. "My love, you must drink."

And then my lips clamped around his wrist, drawing his blood into my mouth. The familiar taste of him was intoxicating, as I drank and drank. He didn't push me away, though I must have been hurting him by now, but allowed me to feed until I sank back, satisfied. Edward looked down at my body and I raised my eyes to look at him.

"Are they gone?" I stammered, softly. Edward nodded, curtly and I shivered.

"We need to find you some clothes, my love," he said. "Do you want to shower?"

"N... not here," I stammered, weakly. I wanted to be out of that house so badly that taking extra time there to have a shower made me feel sick. Edward brought a gentle hand to my cheek and then leaned down to kiss me.

"Alice!" he called and then left me with his sister. Rosalie appeared too and I allowed them to fold me in their arms. We stood in silence, the three of us, in a tight circle and I felt their solidarity flow through me, healing the loneliness that had ripped through me at being separated from them; from their sisterhood.

"Where has Edward gone?" I asked, softly. Alice pulled the blanket a little tighter around my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"He's just downstairs, Bella, don't worry," she said. "Now, we need to make you look a little more like the gorgeous girl you are."

"Bella," said Rosalie, suddenly, her voice soft. "Did he... did he...?" She broke off and I saw tears in her eyes. I shook my head, nervously.

"He... he... didn't exactly... force me... but..." I broke off abruptly, looking away from them. "Edward will kill me..."

"No," growled Rosalie, at least sounding like herself this time. "No, Edward will kill Jonathan. You have done nothing wrong! That Volturi scum used his powers on you; his freaky eyes. I think I might rip them out with my fingernails." Her musing made me half smile, as Alice suddenly produced a bag. She took a pair of skinny navy blue jeans from it and a black v-neck tunic. I smiled, gratefully and she gave me a crooked grin that reminded me of her brother as she withdrew a beautiful navy bra and matching panties. I felt my skin redden and Alice giggled.

"Get dressed," she said. "And we can get out of here."

As I put the clothes on, Alice and Rosalie perched on the bed.

"Bella," said Rosalie, suddenly. "I'm not trying to upset you, but I think you need to be very clear about something. I know you think Edward will be angry with you because you and Jonathan were... intimate, but you need to know that what happened between the two of you was not consensual. Jonathan took advantage of his position and what he did was at the very least assault if not rape. And Edward knows that. He does not blame you..."

"He knows?" I murmured, my mind unable to process the rest of what she had said, hearing only that Edward knew what I had done. Guilt swept through me. And fear.

"I saw it," explained Alice. "And because I did he did too."

"Oh God," I said, my hand flying to my mouth, as my breathing hitched.

"Bella..." began Rosalie, but I was too distressed to listen to her. Jonathan's warnings swam in my head. Even Jacob had warned me... Jacob. The thought made me start.

"Where is Jacob?" I said breathlessly.

"We don't know," said Alice, giving me a worried look. "The three of them have disappeared and I can't see them. I think Jonathan is hiding them. Volturi are very powerful and he seems to have a range of skills..."

"Are you ready?" Edward appeared at the door, his eyes raking over me. I flushed and bowed my head. Edward gave me a puzzled look, but then held his hand out to me. I took it, shakily and he led us from the house. "We are staying in a hotel in the city centre. It seemed best we stayed away from ones frequented by vampires."

I followed him out of the house, without a backward glance, grateful to finally get away from the place; and get away from Jonathan.

XXX

Edward left me alone to take a bath when we reached the hotel. He had booked the penthouse of a very expensive hotel in the centre of London, with views across Westminster. I could see the abbey close by and had I been in the right frame of mind, it was a stunning sight. Instead, I withdrew into the bathroom and bathed for a long time, before climbing out of the tub and wrapping a soft white towel around my body. I stared at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door and shivered. The welts from Jonathan's belt were gone, healed by Edward's blood, but my stomach was scarred; Jonathan's venom was strong. Tears burnt my eyes again and I brushed at them frustrated. Why must I always be so weepy? With a deep sigh, I took the robe down from the door and fastened it at my waist before opening the door.

I stopped and stared indulgently at Edward, who was lying on his back on the bed wearing just his black jeans. His sculpted chest drew my gaze and I bit my lip, feeling a surge of sheer lust. He leaned up and smiled across at me, holding a hand out, inviting me to join him. I didn't need to think about it; I crossed the room swiftly and la down beside him, resting my head against his chest. We lay in contented silence for a while and then he spoke, softly.

"Do you feel better now, my love?"

"Yes," I murmured, sleepily."

"Bella, I know what he did to you," he said, suddenly. I stiffened against him, but Edward dropped a light kiss on my head, as if to reassure me. "I know he locked you in that room, I know that he bit you and I know that he beat you." I remained silent, hearing anger rise in his voice with each statement. "And I know that the bastard fucked you."

I risked glancing up at him and looked away swiftly when I saw how black his eyes were. When Edward swore, I knew he was furious; he hated swearing.

"I... I'm sorry," I stammered. He squeezed me and to my surprise chuckled, darkly.

"I know that you shouted my name when he made you come," he said, shocking me further. "Alice saw it happen."

"Y... you're not angry with me then?"

"Bella, he forced you to be with him. I told you to make sure you didn't anger him; you did as I told you to. But I am still going to kill him."

"Good," I replied, leaning up to him, avoiding looking at his eyes, which somehow I knew were still black. His lips were gentle though as they found mine, brushing softly against my mouth. He deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against my lips until they parted for him, allowing him access. Our tongues met in the sweetest kiss I had ever had; a kiss filled with the promise of everlasting love. As he withdrew, he smiled down at me, his eyes golden brown again.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured. "I thought I had lost you... I never want to feel that again. From now on, I am not letting you out of my sight."

He gave me a tight squeeze and I felt warmth flood me.

"I love you too, Edward, more than you could possibly imagine."

He dropped another kiss on my cheek and I sighed and relaxed against him, my eyes starting to close of their own accord. I inhaled deeply, loving his scent, my fingers lightly brushing his chest, feeling the familiar softness of his skin. Love filled me; his love and I sank into a happy, dreamless sleep.

XXX

"Isabella, wake up." The voice, short, angry in my ear made me start violently and I sat up to see Edward standing fully dressed by the bed, his eyes black, glaring down at me. "You have slept enough."

"S... sorry," I stammered, stunned by his change in mood. I scurried from the bed through to the bathroom and had a quick shower before throwing on the clothes Alice had given me. When I emerged, he was pacing up and down, still scowling, with his phone in his hand.

"What do you mean, Jasper? No I have not taken it out on her! I think I have every right to be angry! That bastard took my mate from me, abused her and had the temerity to _fuck_ her!" He paused, allowing Jasper time to respond I assumed. "Isabella is mine," he suddenly growled. And I shivered at his tone of voice; it seemed possessive Edward was making an appearance. "She is _my_ mate; _my _love. I do not want anyone else touching her ever... I don't give a flying fuck that he is Volturi! What?" The sudden question was barked out and I flinched. "Caius?" And then he fell silent, as Jasper spoke. "Fine. We will be back as soon as we can. She should be ready by now. We will be on the first flight out of here." He cursed again and hung up, before turning to face me, his eyes black.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, softly.

"No," he snapped, making me flinch. "Everything is not alright. The damned Italian Volturi are at Twilight, requesting our presence."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hurry up!" He glared at me and I whimpered when he grabbed my arm. Edward's gaze softened immediately and he released me, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't be getting angry with you. We've got to get ready quickly though; the jet is waiting for us. Let's go. The sooner we get back and see what they want, the better."

"Ok," I murmured, still wary of his mood. Edward seemed oblivious though and just took hold of my hand, pulling me behind him, as he lifted his bag from the bed and led me out of the hotel.

We met Rosalie, Alice and Emmett in the foyer and got a cab to the airfield where the jet was waiting. Once inside, I sat by the window, staring down as England disappeared beneath the clouds. Edward sat beside me, my hand held in his, his mood for now calm. But that brief glimpse of his darker side had been enough to warn me that this curse was far from gone. And now the Volturi were waiting for us at Twilight. I shivered and Edward squeezed my hand.

"Whatever happens, my love, I will always be here," he said, softly. "I'm never letting you go again."

Maybe his love would be enough... please let his love be enough.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Alone for now, I looked around the familiar white walls of my room at Twilight, relieved to be home; relieved to be alone as well. Edward had business to attend to and the Volturi were currently being entertained at the Cullen's house by Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. It seemed altogether safer to keep Edward away from them; his simmering anger was making everyone a little uncomfortable. Rosalie was working downstairs with Emmett and Sam was posted outside the bedroom door; no one was taking any chances.

In the three days since we had been back in the States, Carlisle had given us some breathing space from the Volturi, while Jasper had recommended that Edward and I stay at Twilight in my apartment there. I knew he was watching Edward very carefully; he had effectively banned him from the club because of his violent mood swings. And he would not allow Edward to be completely alone with me. Alice explained to me that Edward was furious about what had happened to me and once the initial relief that he had found me and I was basically alright started to wear off, his anger at what Jonathan had done to me came bubbling up to the surface.

Sam kept me updated on the pack and told me that Paul had heard from Jacob. Relief had surged through me when I discovered that my best friend was alright. Apparently he had phoned Paul when he was able to get away from Elizabeth and Jonathan, who had gone into hiding when they realised how close the Cullens were to the house. Jacob had asked if I was ok; he hadn't realised that I was locked away until he spoke to Paul. Apparently that night when Jonathan beat me, Jacob and Elizabeth had been hunting in the woods; she enjoyed helping him catch his animal prey even if she didn't partake in feeding from their blood. Jonathan had returned to the house, under the pretext of having to check on me and when he returned had implied I was sleeping. He then took a phone call from his headquarters warning that Edward was on his way and he told Elizabeth that they needed to flee. Jacob had been furious when he spoke to Paul, but incapable of doing anything while Elizabeth still needed Jonathan. What she needed him for I was not sure, but it seemed Jacob was stuck as part of the strange trio until such time as either Jonathan left or Elizabeth died.

Jacob had told Paul to pass a message to me, which Paul had written down and brought to me, a little shyly. I went across to the drawer where I had hidden it away and took it out, smoothing out the paper.

_Bella,_

_I want you to know that if I could be with you, I would. As long as Elizabeth wishes Jonathan to remain alive I am powerless to do anything to him, as much as I want to kill him for what he did to you. This imprinting is so dominant that I am unable to fight it. And I want to, so much. Elizabeth will know what he did to you and I am hoping it might sway her a little. She did not like it when he bit you; it showed her another side to him. She is angry that he abused you and I think she is starting to see what James did was wrong. I don't think she will ever forgive you for killing him, but she may soften a little as far as this curse is concerned._

_Bells, I love you._

_Jacob _

I read it and re-read it until I had it memorised; it was a spark of hope in an otherwise pitch sky of despair. And I still had no idea what the Volturi wanted from me.

XXX

"Isabella! Get down to my office, now!" I flinched and closed my phone; he had hung up without waiting for me to respond. Shakily, I headed down the stairs, with Sam close behind me.

"What does he want?" he asked. I shrugged and glanced across at him.

"Will you stay outside the door?" I said, quietly. Sam stopped me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Bella, I'll come in there with you if you want me to," he said.

"No, it's ok. If you're just outside..." I paused and managed a small smile. "It'll be fine. You know what he's like; he snaps and then he's fine. He can't help it."

Sam didn't respond, but followed me down the corridor and then stopped outside Edward's office as I entered. He was sat behind his desk, scowling at his computer screen. Warily, I crossed the room and stood in front of his desk, feeling momentarily like a naughty girl called to the head teacher's office. He glanced up and gestured at the chair impatiently. I sat down on the edge of the chair.

"I have had a phone call from Carlisle," he said and I paled. He took in my expression without commenting. "We are going there tonight to meet the Volturi."

"What do you think they want?" I asked, softly.

"We know what they wanted twelve months ago," he growled. My ears started to ring and gripped the arms of the chair tightly to keep from falling off it.

"N... No," I gasped. He glared at me.

"Did you think they would forget? That they just wouldn't bother because of some curse? They are Volturi! They do what the hell they please!"

I couldn't speak; the shock was making my eyes glaze over. It seemed that he suddenly took in the expression on my face and he sighed deeply, his eyes lightening a little.

"Bella, maybe they will give us more time. It has been one hell of a year and they are well aware of that..."

"Why would they want me now? I am weak; insignificant!" I managed to cry out. Edward's glare intensified and he got to his feet, coming round the desk so quickly that I didn't see him. Suddenly he had pulled me up into his arms and I sank against him gladly.

"You are not insignificant and you are not entirely weak, my love," he said. "I intend for us to go hunting first; make you as strong as possible before we meet with them."

"Ok," I said, softly, looking down at my feet, wondering at how much I must irritate him with my lack of strength; whatever he said I knew I was weak. Edward placed a finger under my chin, tilting my face towards him.

"And when we have hunted, we will go to the meadow, freshen up before we meet with them. They have waited a year; a couple more hours shouldn't hurt." His eyes lit up, as he smiled down at me. A giggle bubbled up my throat and I looked up at him. "Come on."

I followed him out of the office to his Volvo, with Sam following behind us. I watched as his motorbike followed us down to the highway. We weaved through the traffic and Edward pulled up down the lane from the house, where his car wouldn't be seen, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the woods. I watched over my shoulder as Sam phased and loped off between the trees. He would give us some privacy, but be close enough that he could hear me if I called.

Edward linked fingers with me, twirling me around, making me smile and laugh. I knew he wanted for me to relax before we met with the Volturi and I loved him for this; for taking the time to be with me and for fighting against the curse to be more like the old him; the Edward I had fallen in love with. Suddenly he stopped, placing a finger on his lips and giving the faintest of nods towards a rustle of movement ahead of us. I felt my teeth sharpen at the scent of blood; animal blood and I smiled. He placed his hands on my arms, silently conveying that I should stay still. I watched, my eyes blackening with blood-lust as he took the deer down and pierced its neck with his teeth. He looked up at me and I ran over stealthily to feed beside him. When we were done, he pulled me to him, kissing me with so much passion my knees weakened. He caught me before I could fall though, a crooked grin on his face; he was so smug about the effect he was having on me. My eyes narrowed and I leaned up towards him, kissing his lips so hard that he gasped. I giggled at his reaction and he leaned back, attempting to scowl, but he couldn't help the answering laughter in his eyes.

He caught me up in his arms and raced through the trees, making them blur around us until we reached the meadow and he placed me on my feet, kissing my lips again. His hands reached for my top, peeling it from me, gently and before I knew it my bra was on the floor as well. I pushed up against him, brushing myself against his bare chest, but then his hands came down to cup my breasts, his thumbs swirling around my nipples until I gasped. He brought his lips to the sensitive flesh at the hollow of my neck and I tipped my head back to allow him better access.

My fingers moved down to the button on his jeans and I deftly unfastened them. He allowed me to remove them and then placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down onto my knees. I raised my eyes to meet his and saw that they were black with lust. Tremulously, I placed my fingers in the waistband of his boxer shorts and then slipped them down his legs, releasing him. For just a moment, I ran my hand up and down him, relishing the feel of him between my fingers. He growled softly.

"Isabella, I want to feel your mouth..."

I complied immediately; it had been far too long since I tasted him. My tongue ran up and down him and then I sucked and scraped my teeth along his length until he was close, but then he grabbed my hair and pulled me back, bringing me to my feet. His hands ripped at my jeans, sliding them down my legs and then he flipped me carefully onto my back and got astride me.

"Please, Edward," I murmured, knowing he loved it when I begged. He rewarded me with a lust filled smile and then entered me, pushing into me hard. I gasped and soon we were moving rhythmically against each other, our passion building until we reached the crescendo at the exact same moment. We lay together afterwards, our bodies entwined for as long as we could, before he drew me back to my feet.

"We must get cleaned up and dressed. They are waiting," he said, softly, bringing my hands to his lips. He led me to the meadow and we climbed into the stream, helping one another to remove all traces of blood and evidence of our love making. And once we were dressed, he took my hand and led me along the paths of the woods to the Cullen house, where the Volturi waited.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Three pairs of crimson eyes turned to watch as Edward and I entered the Cullen house hand in hand. Carlisle gave Edward a concerned look over their heads and Esme immediately stepped forwards to place a motherly arm around my shoulders. Edward would not release my hand though; instead his grip tightened a little.

"Isabella, Edward, how perfectly lovely it is to see you both again," said Aro, with a broad smile. I glanced up at Edward to see that his expression was carefully neutral.

"And you," he said, with cool politeness.

"Please, will you both sit down?" said Aro. Edward led me to the sofa and drew me down beside him. For a moment we sat in uncomfortable silence, but then Marcus spoke.

"You know why we are here," he said.

"We thought things might have changed with the fact that Bella and Edward have been cursed," said Carlisle, placatingly.

"The small matter of the curse changes nothing," replied Aro, dismissively. "We asked Isabella to give an answer within twelve months. It has been twelve months to the day and we require her answer. Isabella?"

"I... I am not strong anymore," I stammered. Caius glanced across at me and I saw something strange in his expression for a moment, before he turned to his companions.

"This curse of Elizabeth's is not likely to just wear off," he said, quietly. "She is a very powerful vampire; that was one of the reasons I changed her..."

"You changed her for her golden hair and cherry lips," scoffed Aro, making Caius stiffen with anger. Aro waved a hand at him and sighed. "Nevertheless, we would still like to offer Isabella a place with us. There are vampires as strong as Elizabeth and even stronger at our headquarters in Italy. It would be a good thing for her to have this curse lifted and to fulfil her potential."

"And what would you require in return?" asked Edward.

"Simply her loyalty to us," replied Aro, smoothly.

"And of course, we would have a place for you too, Edward, though the curse hardly seems to affect you," said Marcus. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"If you think a total lack of control over the emotions is not a curse you should try it," he growled. "I am certain that your mate would appreciate having to walk on eggshells around you at all times."

"His mate would barely notice the difference," said Aro, with a laugh.

"Have you had any word on Elizabeth or Jonathan?" asked Carlisle, changing the subject swiftly. He did not want the Volturi to come to blows in his home. Caius leaned forwards a little.

"They are still in England," he replied. "Apparently back at the Volturi headquarters there. We have asked that they come to Italy."

"Good," said Edward. "Something needs doing about that damned Brit!"

"Edward," warned Carlisle, softly, but he ignored his father.

"If I see him again, I will kill him, slowly and painfully," he growled. Aro laughed out loud at this.

"I am not sure you could," he replied, but Caius gave Edward a calculating look.

"I would not be so sure, Aro," he muttered.

"Enough talk," said Aro, decisively. "We leave in the morning at 7am sharp. I will expect you both to be waiting at the airfield, ready to go."

He got to his feet, as if the matter was settled and I felt a wave of panic sweep through me.

"B... but..." I stammered, freezing when Aro whirled round to face me, his eyes black.

"You have had your year, Isabella," he snarled, all pretence at being cheerful and amiable gone. "You will be there in the morning, either with or without your mate, or we will hunt you down and utterly destroy you both. I think you have had enough experience now to know not to defy the Volturi."

"They will be there," said Carlisle, placing a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder, as Esme pulled me closer to her in a warm embrace. Edward was growling and I shivered at the sound. Before anymore could be said though, they were gone, leaving us alone. Edward immediately drew me into his arms, holding me tightly against her.

"You're not going anywhere without me," he murmured. "Not ever again. We will go together."

"Edward, they're going to destroy me," I sobbed. "When they realise the curse can't be lifted and I am just as weak and pathetic as a human, they will not want me and I will be killed. I'm so frightened."

"Bella, they won't destroy you," said Esme, softly. "We won't let them."

"We?" echoed Edward.

"Son, we wouldn't leave you to go alone," said Carlisle. "If the two of you are going, we will all go. I still have the villa there, don't forget. We can stay in it."

"As if I would miss out on a trip to Italy! Have you seen the fashion they have there!" said Alice, appearing in the doorway. Jasper, who was at her side, rolled his eyes.

"You won't have time for shopping," he said, trying to sound stern but somehow he never managed it with Alice.

"And Emmett and I will obliterate anyone who tries to hurt you," sad Rosalie, a steel glint in her eyes, as Emmett punched the air and laughed.

"Hell yeah!" he said, grimacing when Rosalie dug her elbow in his ribs.

"God, you're such a lug," she said. I felt tears pricking my eyes, but I giggled at the sight of the people I loved the most standing together, ready to fight for me yet again.

"Come on, Bella. We had better go to Twilight and get your stuff," said Edward.

"Ok," I replied, letting him lead me out to the car.

XXX

Edward sat on the bed and watched me move around my room, putting my things into a bag. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I remember watching you do this before," he said, suddenly. "Though I didn't want you to pack that time."

I remembered that time too; when he had told me to leave out of temper and instantly regretted it. It was a bittersweet memory and part of me would sooner forget it. I opened my underwear drawer and took out a few sets, carrying them across to my bag, but as I went to put them in, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Edward caught it deftly and I went to grab it from his hand, my face paling as I saw it.

"What is this?" he asked, curiously. He went to unfold it and I tried again, unsuccessfully to take it from him.

"Nothing," I said, quickly. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Then you won't mind me taking a look at it," he said.

"Edward, please," I said. "Please, can I have it back?"

I made one last attempt to take it, but this time his eyes turned black and he pushed me forcefully onto the bed, keeping me pinned there by my shoulder with one hand as the other unfolded the note Paul had given me from Jacob. I watched as he scrutinised it and then flinched as his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you had heard from Jacob?" he snarled, angrily, letting go of me to pace the room. I stayed where I was, perched on the edge of the bed, watching him warily.

"I... I don't know," I stammered, nervously. Edward stopped in front of me, waving the letter in my face.

"Did you not think it might be relevant? Important even?" I looked at the floor, unable to answer him. I couldn't tell him why I hadn't told him. Part of me was afraid of his reaction, though he had told me he had no jealousy issues with Jacob any more. But that was before Jonathan stole me away. And I had a feeling that losing me to Jonathan would have changed things. "Answer me!" he suddenly roared and I cried out, leaning back on the bed away from him. Edward straightened, running a hand through his hair, as he glared down at me.

"Sorry... sorry," I kept repeating. He growled and then crumpled up the piece of paper in his hand, flinging it at me so that it hit me squarely in the face. I whimpered and drew even further back away from him, but when I went to pick up the note, Edward's hand closed tightly around mine, so tightly that I screamed in agony. At my cry, Edward sprang back, releasing me abruptly. He moved towards the door, which was already opening to reveal Emmett, who pushed his way into the room and looked down at me, clutching my hand against my chest, tears streaming down my face.

"What have you done?" said Emmett, turning to face Edward, a murderous expression on his face.

"I... I don't know," he stammered, moving towards me, but Emmett pulled him back, forcibly.

"Stay there, Edward," he growled. Emmett approached me slowly and then held out his hand to me. "Can I take a look, Bells?" he asked, gently. I shook my head, pulling my aching hand closer to me.

"Bella, let him look," said Edward, softly. Again, I shook my head, pulling back away from them both. Emmett turned to face Edward again and shook his head, but before he could speak, Rosalie came into the room. She turned suspicious eyes on them both as she took in my curled up stance on the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I think I broke her hand," said Edward, uncomfortably. Rosalie stared at him, open mouthed for a moment and then launched at him, punching him in the nose with her closed fist.

"Fuck!" she cried, shaking her hand, as Edward fell back away from her, his hand coming up to his face. His eyes turned black when he saw blood there and Emmett swiftly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Get her to Carlisle," he ordered over his shoulder. Rosalie turned to me and sighed.

"Come on, sweetheart," she said, gently. Slowly, I got up from the bed, standing on shaky legs. Rosalie leaned over and fastened my seatbelt when we reached the car and then set off. I sat beside her in silence, almost afraid to speak. My mind went over and over what had happened; wondering how we had gone from me packing to him breaking my hand. Rosalie suddenly sighed loudly and glanced across at me, her hands tight on the steering wheel.

"What made him lose it this time?" she asked.

"I... I had a note that Paul wrote down for Jacob. Edward found it. I hadn't told him about it... it was my fault, Rose."

Rosalie growled and her knuckles whitened.

"It really wasn't. You don't have to share everything with him, Bella, especially if you think he might throw a hissy fit..."

I didn't reply, feeling hot tears pooling in my eyes. My hand was throbbing now and the pain was making me a little dizzy. Thankfully, Rosalie was a fast driver and we soon reached the Cullen residence. Carlisle was waiting at the door; Emmett had phoned ahead of us arriving. He helped me out of the car and led me to his office, where he had a medical kit.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, when I winced as he bandaged my hand. "It shouldn't take long to heal. You probably need to feed though to speed up the process. Come, I will take you out now. It would probably be best to feed before Edward gets back..."

"No!" I gasped. "Please, Carlisle, I don't want to see him... not tonight. Please don't make me."

"Bella, he wasn't himself..."

"I know... just don't make me see him tonight," I said, looking away from the sadness in his eyes. Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Whatever you want, Bella," he said, eventually. "But let me help you feed."

"Ok," I said, faintly. I followed him outside and as we headed for the woods, saw a pair of headlights approaching. I froze; literally the deer caught in the headlights as the car stopped and instantly Edward flew from it. I cringed as he pelted towards me and Carlisle stepped between us, his hands held out in front of him.

"Edward, please, leave her for now," he said.

"Why? Bella, I just want to see if you're ok..."

I stepped further behind Carlisle, watching Edward through frightened eyes as he tried to side-step his father. Emmett came behind him and pulled him back.

"Give her time, man," he said, quietly.

"Bella?" said Edward, desperately. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. Please..."

"Edward, we are going to hunt, to help Bella heal and then she will need to rest before tomorrow. Just leave her for tonight. Maybe you can speak in the morning before we leave..." began Carlisle.

"No!" he growled, stubbornly. "I want to speak to her now."

"I don't want to speak to you," I said, quietly. Edward froze and I saw the hurt in his expression.

"But... but it was the curse, Bella. You know that! Please!" He sounded desperate now, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but fear when I looked at him.

"You hurt me," I said. "Like Jonathan did... like James did... I don't want to speak to you. Please leave me alone."

Edward stared at me, his eyes darkening suddenly to black.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Have it your own way!"

He turned on his heel and stalked towards the house and I watched him go, my heart like brittle glass inside my chest. Carlisle looked down at me, his eyes alight with concern.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked. I shook my head; what was the point in pretending? Carlisle sighed and drew me into a fatherly embrace. He dropped a light kiss on the top of my head. "Maybe the Volturi will have some answers when we get to Italy. And don't worry about Edward; he will calm down."

I didn't reply. It seemed that I had no hope left and as for Edward... I couldn't let him hurt me. I wouldn't be in an abusive relationship again. When I glanced back towards the house, I saw him standing on the balcony above, looking down at me through eyes so sad that I felt an answering misery tighten my own chest. But then I turned away from him and followed Carlisle into the woods.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Alice was on one side of me and Rosalie on the other, effectively creating a shield from the brooding figure sat on the row of seats opposite us. I could feel his gaze on me though and it was making me squirm nervously in my seat. Rosalie glanced up from the magazine she was reading and half turned in her seat to fix Edward with a look that could have made a stampeding herd of wildebeest stop in their tracks. He met her gaze though unflinching and then resumed his perusal of me. Alice reached across and squeezed my hand, before looking across at Edward. It was taking every ounce of strength in me to not look across at him; to not meet his gaze.

Carlisle cleared his throat from his seat next to Edward and tried to catch his attention, but Edward was having none of it. He would not be distracted from his charge, which currently seemed to be making me as uncomfortable as was possible. I moved my bandaged hand on my lap and knew when his gaze flickered down to it and then back to my face; his look was like a burning laser; I could feel where it rested. My hand was no longer broken; healed by the blood I had consumed the night before, but it was still bruised and aching.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed from the row behind Edward and his hand came down on his shoulder. "Quit doing that. You're being a jerk!"

Rosalie sniggered next to me and leaned towards me to whisper in my ear.

"I love the way he just tells it like it is," she said. "So full of finesse!"

"He has no idea the risk he takes," Alice murmured. I stiffened. Would Edward hurt Emmett? Alice sighed. "But then again Edward doesn't seem to have Emmett on his radar in quite the same way as he has others. Perhaps because he has never felt even remotely threatened by him."

Her voice was very soft, but I knew from experience that Edward would have heard every word she said. I risked glancing up and saw that he was still staring at me, his eyes dark brown, just on the edge of being black. For a moment our eyes met and I felt a flush of heat surge through my body, making my cheeks redden.

"Edward." Carlisle's soft voice pierced through the uncomfortable silence, but it made no difference. Nothing would make him look away from me; I don't think he had even blinked in the last hour we had been sat in the plane.

"She might not want me to speak to her or be around her, but I can look at her as much as I want to," he growled. I shifted nervously in my chair, biting my lip.

"You are intimidating her," observed Jasper.

"I am doing nothing to her," he replied, his eyes never leaving me.

"Edward Cullen, you need to stop now!" said Esme, in a very firm, motherly tone of voice. For just a moment, Edward's eyes flickered to his mother, but then he resumed staring. And at that moment, I finally found my voice.

"It's ok," I said, quietly. "Let him stare if it makes him happy." I forced some nonchalance in my voice, though in my head I was thinking I would do anything to make him happy. I could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at me; the pain of what he had done to me and the pain I had caused by keeping him away from me. But I could also see the underlying anger; the darkness within him that did not see why I would keep him from me.

The rest of the flight passed in silence and when we reached the airfield, a limousine was awaiting us. Edward managed to grab a seat next to me, but thankfully had stopped his stare-down. Instead he sat close enough that his body brushed against mine, our thighs pressed together on the seat. No one commented, but I felt their eyes flickering across to us and I heard Rosalie snarl once, before Emmett squeezed her hand and shook his head.

We arrived at Carlisle's villa and when I went to take my bag from the driver, Edward got there first, picking it up as if it weighed nothing and stalking towards the house without giving me so much as a backward glance. I followed behind him, unconsciously admiring the strong sweep of his back, his tight jeans sculpting against his butt and his bulging biceps. He half turned to check I was behind him and then carried on walking.

"Bella," said Emmett, quietly, grabbing my arm. "You ok? You want him to back off a bit?"

"No, it's fine, Emmett. I guess it's time I spoke to him," I replied, giving him a smile. "And you'll be around if..."

I saw Edward's shoulders tense, though he didn't turn to face us and Emmett scowled.

"As always, Bells."

I followed Edward into our room and he kicked the door closed behind us. Chewing nervously on my lip, I went across the room, putting the bed between us. Edward dropped our bags on the floor and then leaned back against the wall, his foot resting there, his arms folded.

"Ready to talk to me again?" he asked. I lifted my head and met his gaze momentarily before ducking away, returning to the floor; it seemed infinitely safer than Edward's overpowering eyes. He sighed and pushed himself from the wall, crossing the room with vampire swiftness to stand directly in front of me. There was nowhere to go with the bed to one side, walls to the other two sides and Edward filling the remainder of my personal space. He suddenly reached across to take hold of my injured hand and I flinched at his touch. Edward bit back a sigh and then brought my hand tenderly to his lips, kissing it, as his eyes met mine, forcibly. "Will you be able to forgive me?" There was infinite sadness in his voice and I felt an answering wave of grief sweep through me.

"I... I guess so," I stammered. He dropped my hand and then took a step back, raking his hands through his hair and then slumping down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Bella, I don't want you to be afraid of me," he mumbled. I watched him warily and then sat down beside him, struggling to not touch him. We needed to talk and I knew if I put my hands on him we would not be talking.

"I don't want to be afraid of you either," I murmured. "And I am not afraid of you as such. I'm afraid of what you can do to me... what you have done to me..." I broke off when he groaned audibly. He suddenly took my bandaged hand in his again and then he reached up to cup my face in his hand.

"Bella, it was not _me_ that did it; it was the curse. You can't keep punishing me for it..."

"But it's ok for you to punish me?" I responded, softly. Edward visibly forced himself to stay calm and I reached up a hand to cover his. "Edward, I love you so much, but I can't allow you to keep hurting me, because every time you do it hurts you as much as it hurts me."

He bowed his head and then brought our entwined hands down to his lap.

"Then what do we do?" he asked, almost nervously.

"I... I don't know."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while and then he suddenly reached across and pulled me to him, folding me in his embrace. Our mutual grief surged between us and we stayed there for the longest time, simply holding one another. Eventually, he pulled me back a little and his lips found mine, covering them for the sweetest kiss. And then he surprised me by sitting us up and he started to unwrap the bandage on my hand. I winced and watched his expression as he took in the bruising, the shape of his fingers marked on my own in shades of red and purple. His eyes narrowed and then he brought my hand to his lips, tenderly kissing it.

Edward got to his feet, drawing me up with him and he bit his wrist, before pushing it forcibly against my lips. I wasn't hungry, but I drank, knowing he wanted me to and his eyes darkened with lust. He leaned down and kissed my mouth as I withdrew from his wrist and then lifted my hand, showing me that the bruises were gone.

"I don't know how to stop myself from doing this, my love, but I will not see you unhealed. If my blood can heal you, you will use it."

"Edward..." I broke off, unsure how to continue with what I wanted to say. Finally, I turned back to him, tears burning my eyes. "I... I... don't think I can do this anymore."

"What are you saying?" he asked, his gaze darkening.

"If the Volturi cannot lift this curse, Edward, I think it would be better for both of us if..." I could hardly bear to say the words that I knew I had to. He looked across at me, understanding clouding his eyes in a veil of misery. "It would be better if I left. Because otherwise one or both of us will end up dead."

"No!" he cried. Tears ran down my cheeks freely now and I reached across to him, not wanting him to feel this pain.

"I will stay until we can be sure, but if they cannot do anything about this then I have to go. We cannot live out an eternity in this way, Edward. You must be able to see that."

"No! I cannot live without you, Bella. If you leave me, you will achieve nothing, because I will die anyway!" he said. I stared at him and choked back a sob, because I knew that what he said was true. We would die if we stayed together; we would die if we were apart. He reached across and pulled me to him, hard. His lips found mine, giving me an aggressive kiss. The kiss was so dominant that I whimpered slightly from the violence of it, but then he pushed his body against mine and I shivered.

"Edward..." He pushed his hand over my mouth and gave me a harsh look.

"You have said enough for one day, Bella," he growled. "Now put your mouth to good use and give me a kiss." He claimed my mouth again and I sank against him, with a quiet moan. He held me against him tightly as he kissed me and I felt his growing hardness against me. Edward manoeuvred me back until my legs touched the side of the bed and I fell back against it, with him on top of me. Edward's hands deftly moved down my body, caressing me gently through my clothing. I needed him so much, but when I reached down to try and touch him, he growled and pushed my hand away. It was apparent that he wanted to be completely in control and so I gave up.

He removed my clothing slowly, torturously drawing his hands down my body as he did so. I was like putty in his hands. Once I was completely naked, he leaned back, his eyes raking over me until I blushed pink. Edward chuckled darkly and then leaned down, kissing my throat until I moaned with desire. I couldn't stop myself from wriggling, trying to push my body closer to him, but he stopped me with a growl.

"Stay still," he commanded. I struggled to comply and he smiled down at me, before he started to kiss his way down my body until I was squirming again.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

"Are you begging me, Isabella?" he said. There was a teasing note in his voice and I smiled up at him.

"Please, _sir_?" I tried, with a small giggle. Edward laughed out loud at my attempts to persuade him and I rejoiced in having my Edward there for the time being.

"Please what, Isabella?"

"Please, I need you now," I begged again. And this time Edward complied, entering me forcibly making me gasp.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, as he pounded into me.

"I love you, Edward, so much," I cried out. Afterwards, we lay in one another's arms for a long time, Edward cradling me against him. He brought his lips to my head, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Bella, please don't ever leave me," he said, suddenly.

"I won't," I promised him. "Edward, I couldn't leave you... I couldn't."

"Good," he said, softly. "Because without you, I am nothing. You are my oxygen, Bella; the blood that gives me life."

"I'm sorry I said I would go," I said, softly. His grip on me tightened for a moment and then he sighed deeply.

"I understand, Bella. I wish I could promise that I won't hurt you again, but... I have no control over it. All I can promise is that that side of me cannot take over indefinitely. And when I am me, I love you with every fibre of my being and I will do whatever it takes to overcome this curse."

I bit my lip, but before I could reply there was a knock on the door and Alice entered. She took one look at us, naked on the bed and then rolled her eyes, diverting her gaze.

"Forgive the intrusion but we have a visitor," she said.

"Who?" we asked in unison.

"It's Caius and he's alone. He says he needs to speak to you both, urgently, before you meet with the Volturi tomorrow."

I glanced up at Edward, nervously, but he got to his feet and blurred, appearing fully dressed in seconds. He disappeared out of the door, leaving me alone with Alice.

"What does he want?" I asked, nervously.

"I don't know, Bella. I can't see anything beyond him being downstairs." She tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I could see how nervous she was.

"Isabella!" called Edward from downstairs, sounding very impatient. Alice pulled me to her for a quick hug.

"Come on, let's go see what Caius wants," she said. And then she grinned. "I'm very glad you and Edward made up, by the way. He really does love you, Bella."

"I know," I said, softly, following her from the room. We entered the living room to see Caius standing by the window, his hands behind his back. His red eyes narrowed as I entered the room and he took a step towards me, pausing when Edward moved across to me, grabbing my hand in his.

"I have come to warn you," said Caius. "Jonathan has arrived at the Volturi headquarters. He is claiming you have stolen his mate, Edward."

"That's ridiculous!" cried Alice. Caius turned to her, a sneer on his lips.

"You forget that Jonathan is Volturi and therefore can claim whatever mate he wishes. You may have to step aside if the Volturi accept Jonathan's version of events."

Edward snarled and I gasped.

"N... no... I... I can't go back to him. Please, please..." My voice broke off as Caius turned to face me.

"You can plead your case tomorrow, Isabella," he said. "But I suggest, Edward, that you control your temper, or you will only anger Aro and then he may decide against you just to spite you."

I stared up at Edward, terrified and Caius gave us a grim smile.

"Until tomorrow," he said, giving a small bow and then he disappeared in a swirl of fabric. Edward tightened his embrace and then released me quickly, as his eyes turned black. Alice grabbed me before I could go to follow him, as he hurried out of the door. I heard him roar with rage and gave a small squeak of fear.

"Alice, please, please tell me they won't give me back to Jonathan," I cried, fearfully. She looked at me and then closed her eyes, willing her visions to come. And when her eyes opened, they were black.

"Pain and blood. Death," she cried out, her voice sounding deeper, colder than usual. "Beware, Isabella. Beware."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

I awoke early the following morning, before the sun had fully risen, which was as well, because Edward was sitting on the end of the bed, his eyes fixed on me, as if willing me to waken. His eyes were golden brown and he was pensive.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, softly. I sat up and looked across at him.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked, shakily. He moved up the bed and put an arm around me.

"I needed to hunt," he said. "Take my aggression out on prey rather than you. On the plus side, I am probably stronger than I have ever been." He gave me a crooked grin and then ducked his head, but I saw the worry in his eyes before he could hide it.

"Edward, I don't want to be separated from you," I whispered, as tears filled my eyes. He squeezed me closer to him and sighed deeply.

"I don't want that either," he said. "I will fight for you, Bella. Whatever they say."

"Alice had a vision," I said. He looked grim for a moment and then dropped a gentle kiss on my brow.

"Her vision was blurred to say the least. She didn't exactly _see_ anything; it was more the feelings of pain and the scent of blood. She couldn't see who or what."

"I hope it was Jonathan's blood and Jonathan's pain," I growled. Edward laughed, softly.

"Me too," he said. "And if I have my way it will be."

"But I suppose we have to listen to what Aro has to say first," I said. Edward grunted, but I knew it was an affirmation of what I had said. He then got to his feet, picking my bag up and rifling through it. He handed me a navy blue ankle length maxi-dress.

"Here, put this on," he said. I took it from him and then headed through to the bathroom to shower. Within thirty minutes I was ready and he took my hand, leading me down the stairs to where the rest of his family were waiting, all dressed smartly and looking a little anxious.

"We must make sure that we stand together today," said Carlisle, softly. "Our aim is to get Bella and Edward out of there together. We need to appeal to Aro's better nature."

"Does he have one?" snorted Rosalie. Emmett squeezed her hand.

"Please don't make any comments like that when we get there," said Alice. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"As if," she said. "Anyway, we'd better get going. Get this over with."

"Will I have to see Jonathan?" I asked, suddenly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we will be there with you," said Esme, softly.

"And if he tries anything I will kick his butt," said Rosalie. I managed a small smile and Edward brought my hand to his lips, before giving me a look that made me melt; conveying all of his love for me with his eyes.

The Volturi headquarters were daunting to say the least. I stared around me, taking in the frescos, the marbled columns and the very human receptionist. As we headed down towards the lifts that would take us to the sub-levels where the meeting would take place, Edward squeezed my hand. I looked across at him, taking in his suit, which was the same shade of blue as my dress and sighed. He was easily the most attractive man I had ever seen and he was mine. The thought almost made me smile, but then I remembered why we were here.

"Edward! Bella! Welcome!" Aro's voice filled the hallway and he approached us, his arms open wide and a smile on his face. "Ah, I see the whole clan is here."

"I hope you do not mind, Aro," said Carlisle, with an apologetic smile, as he reached across to clasp Aro's outstretched hand.

"Of course not, Carlisle, it is always a pleasure to see you. Now, we will get to business quickly, I think. I have waited twelve months and I do not want to wait any longer. Isabella, please." He held his hand out to me and I took it tentatively. He sighed deeply and then grinned. "Excellent! Curse or not, I still cannot read your thoughts. Edward, out of interest, with you being so much stronger now, can you read her thoughts?"

"No, Aro," he replied, politely, but I could hear the coolness in his tone. "Caius tells us that Jonathan is here."

"So impatient, my young friend," said Aro, with a chuckle. "We will get to Jonathan soon. First I want to talk to Isabella."

"Yes, sir?" I said, determined to appease him in the hope that he would take my side when we _did_ get onto Jonathan.

"Come, child," he said, leading me away from the others to a table and chairs set up across the room. He held my chair for me until I was seated and then sat down opposite me, leaning his chin on his hands, thoughtfully. "Tell me, Isabella, what does it feel like this curse?"

"I feel weaker. And I can't hunt for myself anymore. It's like I'm human again, but without the benefits..."

"Benefits?" he queried, raising an eyebrow, inquisitively.

"You know, food..." I broke off because he looked baffled by my statement and felt my cheeks redden. Aro stared at the flush creeping across my skin and then brought a hand to my face.

"Fascinating," he murmured. "An almost human vampire. I think you are wrong though, Isabella. I think you are stronger than you think. After all you can still hide your thoughts from me."

"May I ask you something, sir?" I said, nervously. Aro smiled, beneficently and nodded.

"Of course, child," he said.

"Will you send me back to Jonathan?" I asked. Aro laughed.

"We have not yet made that decision, Isabella. He claims you are his mate..."

"But I am Edward's mate," I started to say, but Aro held up his hand to silence me.

"I am not unfeeling, Isabella. I know you have deep feelings for your maker. But at the same time, you did go to England with Jonathan and you did allow him to mark you..."

"I didn't!" I exclaimed. Aro's gaze darkened and I ducked my head. "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir." He smiled, indulgently at my contrition and then held out a hand, helping me to my feet.

"Come, we will rejoin the others. Caius, Marcus and I will hear what Jonathan has to say. And of course you and your mate will have your say too." He placed a fatherly arm about my shoulders. "But I will take your feelings into consideration, child."

"Thank you, sir," I said, quietly.

"Of course, if I thought that you and your mate might be persuaded to stay with us for a time, I would be of a mind that you perhaps belong together."

His words sent a chill down my spine, but I didn't get a chance to respond as we reached the others. And then Jonathan appeared at the door, his eyes raking over me.

"Hello, darling," he said, giving me a dashing smile. Edward growled low in his throat and Jasper placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. He nodded and then shook his head, as if to calm himself.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured, softly. He squeezed my hand and looked down at me.

"I love you too, Bella," he murmured back, his voice barely audible.

XXX

We took a seat at the round table that filled most of the room, Carlisle on one side of me and Edward on the other, as Jonathan took his seat among the Volturi, his blue eyes never leaving my face. It hurt to see him again; my mind filled with visions of what he had done to me in the short time I had been with him. My reaction must have been apparent because Marcus' gaze flitted between us and he narrowed his eyes.

"Now then, Jonathan, perhaps you would like to start off proceedings?" said Aro.

I felt a wave of dizziness overcome me as I listened to Jonathan's voice recounting how he had taken me to his home and I had lain with him and allowed him to mark me.

"No!" I cried. "That is not true! You attacked me! You beat me!" My voice grew more hysterical and Edward grabbed me, pulling me to him in a close embrace.

"Bella," he murmured. "Hush."

"You beat her?" asked Caius, emotionlessly. Jonathan shrugged.

"She is a weak vampire. As the stronger, I am the dominant in the relationship and it is my right to chastise my mate as I see fit. I had given her lesser punishments and they had no effect. She deserved what I gave her and it did her no permanent damage..."

Edward growled audibly beside me and I felt Carlisle move closer to me, as I started to shake violently in my chair.

"May I ask a question?" said Carlisle.

"Go ahead," said Aro.

"Jonathan, you say that you chastised her with a beating, but you then locked her away in a dark cell for an undetermined length of time... surely that was just cruelty, not chastisement."

"How long was she locked away for?" asked Aro. Jonathan shrugged.

"Perhaps a week; maybe a little longer?" he said, nonchalantly.

"With the state she was in following the beating you gave her, you could have killed her," said Carlisle, deliberately keeping his voice calm. Edward growled again and this time Aro held up a hand.

"Peace, Edward. You will have your say in a minute. Jonathan, you were perhaps a little harsh on the girl," he said.

"Perhaps," he replied, with a shrug. "But Bella liked to challenge me. I think she enjoyed it to be honest."

I shook my head vehemently and then placed a restraining hand on Edward's arm, as he seemed ready to spring across the table and pounce on Jonathan.

"Isabella, tell me, what do you think of Jonathan's proposal to take you as his mate?" asked Marcus, his sad eyes searching my face.

"Please don't make me go back to him," I begged. "I cannot live without Edward; he is my maker and my mate. I love him with every part of me... I can't be separated from him. If you make me go with Jonathan, you will never know what potential I might have, because I will die. I know I will."

"A very beautiful speech, child," said Aro, approvingly.

"A load of rubbish!" snapped Jonathan.

"Edward, your point of view?"

"I changed Bella because I love her and I wanted to spend eternity with her..."

"You changed her because you were afraid James would kill her," scoffed Jonathan. Edward got to his feet, but Emmett pulled him back down again.

"Keep cool, Edward," he muttered.

"I changed her sooner than I wanted to because of James, but ultimately, I wanted to be with her and I would have changed her at some point. Bella is my reason for living; she is everything to me."

"Thank you," said Aro. "I believe we have heard enough. Now, we will adjourn to discuss this case and give you our decision within the hour."

The three Volturi leaders got to their feet and left us alone. Jonathan immediately got up and left the room, glancing back over his shoulder at me. We waited tensely, as Edward drew me away from the others. He pulled me to him in a tight embrace, kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"Bella, whatever they say, it doesn't matter. I will not give you up... I will not let anyone take you away from me... I will..."

"Edward, Isabella, Jonathan. We have made our decision regarding who has the right to claim Isabella as their mate," said Aro, as the Volturi re-entered the room.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Big thanks to my lovely reviewers as always. Love you ladies lots; you know who you are! It's always lovely to get feedback and I appreciate the comments xxx**_

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

My heart was in my mouth, as the three Volturi leaders took their seats. I glanced at Edward, who looked as nervous as I felt and wondered why he couldn't hear their thoughts, but then quickly dismissed this as I remembered how powerful the Volturi were. Edward's fingers locked with mine and I glanced across at him before looking at Aro.

"Come on, Aro," said Jonathan, with a winning smile. "The suspense is killing me. Do I get to take my mate home with me?"

"Of course," said Aro. My ears rang and I my head stated to pound. Aro had said of course, just like that. _Of course_ to changing my life. _Of course_ to handing me over to that psychopath. _Of course_ to the end of my existence, because I would throw myself on a burning pyre rather than go with Jonathan. Edward's grip on my fingers tightened and I stared open mouthed at him.

"Well, come on then, my little swan. Let us depart," said Jonathan, starting to rise to his feet, but Marcus stopped him.

"Aro, this is no time for your games," he growled. Aro rolled his eyes.

"Oh fine! What I meant to say was, yes, Jonathan, of course; if you can find one!" He laughed to himself as if it were all a great joke. Caius glared at him and I felt all of my breath whoosh out of me, as Edward's grip on my hand loosened. He turned to face me and then pulled me closer to kiss me on my lips, regardless of the watching Volturi. Jonathan gave a cry of rage and moved with speed across the table, but Edward was just as fast and he stopped him in his tracks, his hand wrapping round the Volturi's throat and his eyes turning black.

"You stay the hell away from _my_ mate," he snarled.

"Now then, boys, this is not the right place for you to fight," said Aro, but his tone was half-hearted, his eyes blazing with enjoyment at their violence. Edward was squeezing Jonathan's throat so tightly that his eyes bulged, but then he released him, so suddenly that he dropped like a rock. When he hit the table, Jonathan went to spring up again, but was stopped by Caius, who pulled him back.

"Enough, Jonathan! You knew that we would not vote in your favour; you took her only because of the grudge you have against Edward."

"What would you know of that?" asked Jonathan, suddenly alert. Caius shrugged.

"Jonathan, the Volturi know everything that goes on; you know that. Why else would you have approached Elizabeth and made the suggestion that she avenge her worthless son?"

My eyes widened and Edward flew up from his chair, but Emmett and Carlisle restrained him.

"You bastard! You did this!" he bellowed. Jonathan smirked at him, before getting up from his chair and bowing.

"What can I say? I saw an opportunity and I took it..."

"It was over a hundred years ago! You sick fucking bastard!" The more Edward cursed, the stronger he seemed to grow and Emmett and Carlisle were struggling to hold him.

"Stop!" The clear, musical voice made me start and it seemed everything happened in slow motion. I saw Emmett yank Edward back into his chair and Jonathan whirl round to face the figure standing in the door and then everything started to spin around me until all I could see was her; Elizabeth had reached the Volturi headquarters.

When I managed to focus again, I saw that Elizabeth had taken a seat beside Jonathan. There was no sign of Jacob, but given his nature as a wolf, I knew he would not be welcome in the home of the Volturi. Caius was watching Elizabeth, a strange expression on his face; I recognised it though; longing and regret intermingling in his eyes.

"Caius," she breathed, softly, looking across at her maker. Caius nodded at her, steeling his expression.

"Carlisle, I would like you to take your clan home. I have things I wish to discuss with the Volturi and with Elizabeth. I would like you to come back tonight when we will again meet to decide on Isabella and Edward's future with us," said Marcus.

Carlisle nodded and got to his feet, guiding Edward towards the door. I kept hold of Edward's hand, not wanting to let it go and only released it when we were safe back in our room at the villa. Edward paced up and down as I watched him from the bed, nervously. His eyes were still black and I knew he was furious about what Caius had revealed.

"Edward," I ventured, eventually. He stopped and glared down at me.

"What?" he snapped.

"I... I just thought you'd be happy," I replied, softly, feeling tears pricking my eyes.

"Happy? Happy that that Volturi bastard is responsible for us being cursed? Happy that he has stirred up all this shit for us? Why the fuck would I be happy about that?" he snarled, resuming pacing. I bowed my head, feeling the tears start to trickle down my cheeks.

"N... not that. I thought you would be happy that they told him he can't have me... that I could stay with you. I'm s... sorry," I stammered, trying to gain control of the sobs that were building in my throat. The relief of being reassured I would never have to go with Jonathan had been embittered by the news that he was responsible for our cursed status and now Edward's anger had overtaken everything. This emotional rollercoaster was too much. I got to my feet and rushed towards the bathroom, wanting to be alone, but Edward caught me before I reached the door and spun me round to face him. His lips came down and caught mine in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he said, resting his head against mine and looking deep into my eyes. "God, I love you so much and it's my fault you are cursed. His grudge is against me, not against you and you have had to suffer because of it. It makes me so angry! He forced himself on you... he hurt you and all because of something that happened nearly eighty years before you were even born!"

"Edward, I don't blame you," I said, bringing a gentle hand to his face. "Jonathan is evil through and through. You're always saying that you are a monster, but even with this curse, you are able to restrain yourself. You have never willingly hurt me. He isn't cursed, yet he has forced himself on me, bitten me and beaten me. He locked me away in that cell... Edward you are twice the man he will ever be and even if you stay cursed forever, I will love you with all my heart. I could never blame you! I blame him; he is a twisted... fuck!"

"Isabella, language," he admonished, but there was a slight smile on his face and his eyes were golden brown again. He ran a hand through my hair, before gripping the back of my head and kissing me hard. "I suppose that now that it is official that you are my mate, my love, we should perhaps celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" I echoed, a little breathlessly after his kiss. He tightened his grip, tipping my head back and leaning down so that his breath tickled my throat.

"Yes, celebrate," he whispered. "Have you any objections, Isabella?"

"No," I murmured, a shock of anticipation running straight through my body. Edward chuckled at my reaction and then he scraped my throat with his teeth, making me moan.

"I'm going to make you moan all night," he promised, darkly. I shivered and then met his lips, as they sought out mine for another impassioned kiss. He slipped his tongue between my lips and wrestled against mine for a moment, his taste sweet in my mouth. "I'm going to stake my claim as your mate, Isabella. You belong to me."

As his tone darkened, he tipped me back and ran his lips along my throat again, before he stood me up straight, keeping his eyes on mine the whole time. And then he ripped my dress from me, leaving it in a tattered heap on the floor. I stared at him, shocked for a moment.

"Edward, I liked that dress!" I cried. I leaned down to pick up the rags of my clothing. "Shit!" The expletive escaped my lips before I could stop it and I gasped when Edward swatted my bottom. "Ouch!"

"I've warned you about your language once tonight already, Isabella," he said, sternly. I rubbed where his hand had struck and pouted.

"You swore enough tonight," I grumbled. He laughed and then reached out a hand, pushing mine to one side, as he squeezed my buttocks, pulling me up against him. I could feel how hard he was already and I moaned into his mouth when he kissed me again.

"Yes, my love, I did. We have both been very bad," he conceded, with a wicked smile. I couldn't help but smile back as my lips curved upwards. Edward pushed me back onto the bed and then began dropping kisses across every inch of my exposed flesh. I shivered and wriggled on the bed, as he chuckled against my skin. And then he removed my underwear in the same way he had my dress, before looking at me and quirking his eyebrow, as if daring me to object. My breathing was by now too heavy for me to voice any kind of objection and in truth, I wanted to feel his mouth on the rest of my body; the parts that had been neglected while they were covered. And Edward didn't leave me wanting, as his skilful tongue made its way over my nipples and then finally down between my legs, as I writhed above him, about to hit my peak.

"Edward!" I cried and he moved back up my body, kissing my lips tenderly. "Please."

"Please?" he echoed.

"Please will you... please...? I want to feel you inside of me, Edward. Please!" I wasn't ashamed to be begging for him; all I wanted was for him to fill me and when he did, we both cried out in pleasure at once.

Afterwards, he held me against him, gently stroking my hair back from my face. I smiled up at him, adoringly.

"I love you so much, Edward," I said, softly.

"I love you too, Bella. My sweet mate," he responded, bringing his lips to my head.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly, after a moment of blissful silence. He tensed briefly, but then resumed stroking my hair.

"I think we will forget about tomorrow for now, my love," he said.

"How do we do that?" I said, doubtfully, but then Edward flipped us so that he was on top of me, pinning my wrists above my head. As he lowered his mouth to my chest, I sighed, ecstatically. "Mmm, ok, let's forget."

"I told you I would make you moan all night, Isabella," he said, looking up at me briefly, before resuming his attention on suckling and rubbing at my breasts, while I lay back, thinking of nothing but how much I love him.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

That evening, I nervously followed Edward through the Volturi headquarters. Only Carlisle had accompanied us this time, on Aro's insistence. He wanted this to be a quiet meeting; not a big scene. I was trembling with nervousness, which only increased when I entered the room and came face to face with Elizabeth, who was standing at Caius' side.

"Please, will you sit?" asked Caius. Tentatively, I took a seat, making my way right to the edge of it. Edward took my hand and squeezed it, reassuringly, as he sat down beside me. Carlisle took the seat on the other side of me, placing an arm across the back of my chair.

"May I ask what it is you want from my son and his mate?" he said, calmly. Aro smiled back.

"All in good time. First we must address Elizabeth's concerns about the untimely death of her son."

"Are you kidding me?" muttered Edward.

"Most certainly not, Edward," said Aro, having heard him quite clearly. "Now, Elizabeth, would you like to run through your concerns?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, winningly and then turned to us, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I am very aware that my son was not perfect and that he had a somewhat cruel nature on occasions..."

"Occasions?" snorted Edward, derisively. I looked across at Elizabeth and saw a combination of anger and sorrow mixing in her expression. For the first time I felt something akin to empathy for her.

"I remember your son," said Aro, suddenly. "A most imperious youth as I recall, even before he was changed. He believed himself to be something very special..."

"He was special," countered Elizabeth. "He was a vampire born of a vampire and he was one of the greatest trackers of our kind..."

Aro shrugged and waved a hand, dismissively.

"He was not born of a vampire, my dear. He was born of a human who then became a vampire. There is a difference. And as for his tracking skills... they were passable I suppose, but not enough for us to have an interest in him. Your son surrounded himself with others who had some skills, but nothing of great worthiness."

"I disagree..." began Elizabeth, heatedly, but Aro held up a hand.

"We are not here to discuss what you believe your son's skills were," he said. "You wish to state why you feel his death was unlawful."

"Fine," she bit out. "At what point, may I ask, did it become acceptable for vampires to take the law into their own hands? They had no right to kill him without any sort of justice."

"She may have a point there," said Marcus, quietly.

"And what about the curse she inflicted on my son and Bella?" said Carlisle. "Was that not a case of taking justice into her own hands? Why did she not come to the Volturi first?"

"Ah, but I did," she replied, with a smile. "I consulted the Volturi in my home country."

"No, the Volturi in your own country stirred up as much trouble as they could," snarled Edward.

"I think the boy has a point," said Marcus, softly. Elizabeth scowled, but before she could speak, Caius stepped forwards.

"If I might offer my opinion?" Aro nodded and bowed in his direction. "I believe there have been wrongs on both sides, which is why we need to hear Edward and Isabella's version as well. Particularly Isabella's."

All eyes turned on me and I flinched. Edward squeezed my hand again and I took a deep breath.

"I met James when I was working as a waitress. He... he made me feel special. We moved in together and that's when he started to... to... control me. He wouldn't let me out; he would lock me in the house. I was human and needed food and water. He locked me in the bedroom sometimes for days at a time without food, making me weak. He nearly killed me. And then he started biting me... not to feed on me, just to hurt me..."

"Nothing that a vampire hasn't done to a human before," said Elizabeth, dismissively.

"He killed my dad!" I cried, but there was no reaction from the Volturi.

"Perhaps you could add something to this tale, Edward?" said Aro.

"I claimed Bella as my mate before I changed her," he replied, glancing down at me. "And when I had changed her, James decided he would try to take her from me. He gave her no option, tracking her down and threatening her. When he couldn't get his own way, he lured her into my club and proceeded to tell her that he intended to drain her of what blood was left in her system. She killed him out of self-defence."

"I can attest to the truth of that," added Carlisle. "When we got there, his allies were gathering, one inside the club with him and one on his way to hurt her. What else could we do, Aro? If we didn't eliminate them, they would have destroyed us."

Aro was silent for a moment and then he nodded.

"I see your point. Now, we need to get onto the more pressing matters at hand..."

"More pressing?" demanded Elizabeth, her eyes turning black.

"Elizabeth, your son was not the man you thought he was. You must accept that he picked on the wrong family this time," said Caius softly.

"I will not accept anything of the sort!" she snapped, before storming away in a swirl of fabric. I watched her go and shivered.

"Ah, always so dramatic our little witch," said Aro, almost fondly.

"Do you think there is anything to be done about this curse?" asked Carlisle, watching Elizabeth's departure through worried eyes.

"Unfortunately as Elizabeth set the curse it must be her to release it," said Caius. I felt tears spring to my eyes at his words.

"But she won't do that!" I cried. "She has already said that she will not lift it."

"Would you be in a position to insist upon it?" asked Carlisle. Aro shrugged.

"If it were to be worth our while we might be persuaded," he replied. "Which is what we have been discussing today. Edward, Isabella, we have a proposition for you."

"What?" asked Edward.

"As you know, twelve months ago we came to Twilight to offer Isabella a position with us here at the Volturi. We of course would like to extend this offer to include you, Edward, as her mate. Perhaps this time you might feel more inclined to take us up than you were last time? I seem to recall that you rejected our offer then..."

"Aro, it was the Second World War! Hardly an ideal time for me to come and serve you..."

"Such worldly events mean nothing to us," said Marcus, with a shrug. "These humans are always finding some way of killing one another."

"But what we should remember is that we were once human too," said Carlisle, placatingly. Aro smiled at him, indulgently.

"I suppose for some this was a more recent experience than for others."

"If we came," I said, blushing when all eyes turned to me, including Edward's incredulous gaze. "If we did, would we have to drink human blood or would you allow us to feed as we please?"

"Hmm, this would be a difficult matter," said Aro, thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Caius, much to my surprise.

"Because I do not like the idea of vampires rejecting their true nature," replied Aro, narrowing his eyes.

"But Isabella and Edward have never had human blood," replied Caius. "So perhaps their true nature is to drink from animals, however distasteful we might find it."

"But would they manage the fact that humans are brought here daily to be fed on?" asked Marcus.

I blanched at the thought, but Edward just shrugged.

"We could stay out of the way I suppose," he said. "Perhaps we could hunt for our own food while you feed."

"Then you will consider coming here, spend some time with us?" asked Aro, excitedly.

"As long as you can release us from this curse," said Edward. "Otherwise there is no point in either of us being here."

"Can I ask, if this curse is removed, Caius, will Edward and Bella become as they were before?" asked Carlisle. Caius narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot make any promises on that score, but I can promise that Isabella at least might recover the power we think she has. It is still simmering away even with the curse... it is what attracted Jonathan to her in the first place."

"Might I suggest that you allow Bella and Edward tonight to think things through? Perhaps we could come back tomorrow night?" said Carlisle. They agreed and we headed out into the night, as the human receptionist led a group of tourists through the Volturi headquarters. I shielded my face against Edward's chest as their screams filled the air and knew I would never be able to manage that on a daily basis.

XXX

"Bells?" I clutched the phone tightly and breathed in deeply.

"Jacob."

"God, it's so good to hear your voice!" he said. "I had to call you. Are you alright?"

"I've missed you so much, Jake," I said, softly. "Where are you? Are you still with Elizabeth?"

"Bells she's different," he said. "She's been so sad the last few days and when she got back from the Volturi today, she was crying. I've never seen her do that before."

"I... I guess what was said today might have hurt her... even Aro had something to say about James. It can't have been easy hearing them and us talk about her son like that..."

"No, it wasn't," confirmed Jacob. He was silent for a moment, as if thinking. "Bella, I wish you knew her like I do. At first, I really hated her, because of what she did to you. But... my feelings are changing. She isn't an evil person. There have been so many things that have hurt her in her life. She is incredibly powerful too; I've never seen anything like it. But she would never hurt me; she loves me. And I love her too."

"Do you think she will lift the curse, Jake?" I asked. He sighed deeply and there was a long silence.

"I'm working on it, Bells. But I can't make any promises. Elizabeth is very strong-willed and even as an Alpha, I'm finding it tough sometimes to get her to do what I ask her to..."

"Jake, you could never get _me_ to do what you wanted, never mind Elizabeth," I said, with a small laugh. He laughed back.

"I'm glad you can still laugh, Bells," he said, softly. "Look, I've got to go, but I wanted to check in with you. Love you, Bella."

"Love you too," I said, closing my phone with a deep sigh. I lay back on the bed, hugging my pillow to myself. How much longer would we have to wait?

Edward came up some time later and silently drew me against him. I smiled across at him.

"Jacob phoned me," I said, quietly.

"Really? And what did he want?" asked Edward, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

"He thinks she might relent," I said. Edward sighed and drew me closer, kissing my brow.

"If he thinks that Bella, then he is probably right. He knows her better than any of us could ever hope to," he replied.

"You don't sound too please, Edward."

"Just worried about what they said today; what Caius said about it maybe not making us as we were before. I don't want anything to hurt you, my love."

I was silent, digesting what he had said; it never occurred to me that things could be worse _after_ the curse had been lifted. But then if she did release us, we had the difficult decision to make regarding the Volturi. And I had no idea what to feel about that.

XXX

"Edward! Edward!" I screamed, as I my knees gave way beneath me and I sank to the floor before the window. Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders, drawing me up and holding me against him.

"What is it?" he asked, softly, looking down at the garden below. I looked over his shoulder and saw that there was no-one there. Taking a deep breath, I tried to compose myself. "Bella, what is it? Love, you're shaking." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"I... I saw her down there, looking up at the window. She... she was staring up at me and she... threatened me."

"Threatened you?" asked Edward. I nodded and stepped back from him, drawing my thumb along my throat. Edward snarled. "You are sure?"

"Y... yes, Edward," I stammered. He sighed deeply and looked out of the window again, his expression doubtful, but then I cried out again, agony surging through my veins, as if someone had poured burning acid through me. Edward tried holding me, but his touch burnt me and I cried out again, pushing him away from me.

"Carlisle!" he shouted, rushing to the door. "Carlisle!"

"Edward?" Carlisle was standing in the doorway, but I could barely focus on him, though their voices rang in my ears.

"What the hell is happening to her?" demanded Edward, again reaching for me, but I screamed at his touch. "Is this some new curse?"

"No," said Carlisle, softly. "Don't you see what is happening?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked," snapped Edward. Through foggy eyes, I saw Carlisle place a restraining hand on his son.

"Edward, she is changing... she is becoming a vampire again..."


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

Sweet agony ripped through my body, causing me to cry out, a mixture of pain and ecstasy as my strength returned. It was a physical sensation, as my eyes peered around the room, seeing every colour more brightly, hearing every single sound amplified; the beat of an insect's wings as it tapped against the window; a birdsong from out in the garden. The floor beneath me was hard; stone tiles that were as cold as my flesh. With a shiver of pure delight, I sat up and then rose fluidly to my feet, enjoying the ease of movement once again. My feet carried me across the room with that unnatural speed and agility that had been denied me as a semi-human. My eyes met the red ones reflected in the mirror and a smile curved my perfect lips, revealing the sharpness of my teeth. I ran my tongue along them, rejoicing in the feel of them. I would be able to hunt again; to kill and feed without anyone needing to assist me.

There was a flicker of movement behind me and I whirled round, focussing my gaze on a tall, strong figure, who was looking down at me through wide, golden brown eyes. Why did he look at me like that? What was there to worry about? And then another appeared behind him, a mess of bronze coloured hair framing a perfectly angled face. I tipped my head to one side, looking at him curiously. There was something about him; something I should know... something I should feel, but I drew a blank the longer I stared at him.

"Bella?" said the blonde haired one, tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"Blood," I replied. "I need blood."

"I can take you to hunt, Bella," said the blonde. I looked at him, inquisitively, but my attention was drawn back to his companion. Every time I looked at him I felt a jolt like electric through my body. He was still staring at me; as if he had never seen a vampire before. For just a moment, I looked at the blonde and then I shook my head.

"I will hunt alone," I said, firmly.

"But, Bella..."

"I will hunt alone," I repeated, this time a growl escaping my lips.

"Fine," said the blonde, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. My eyes narrowed, suspiciously, as I saw the quick glance between the two men. They thought they could trick me; I could see it on their faces. They would try to stop me from going alone if I was not careful and I had no desire to be around others. I watched them as they looked from me to one another again and felt anger surge through me. And then calmness came, alongside the realisation that I could move extremely quickly if needed. I would bide my time and then I would slip away before they could stop me.

"Edward, what's happened?" A small brunette appeared at the door.

"She's changed again; all the humanity has gone," he replied, his eyes searching my face.

"So I see."

"You didn't see it happen, Alice?" enquired the blonde.

"I can't see her at all," replied Alice. "It's like she is somehow shielded from me."

They were all so deep in their conversation about me that not one of them noticed me glide across to the window, opening it silently and then dropping to the ground below. The land blurred as I raced into the woodland beyond, ready to hunt and to feed alone. It didn't take long with my newfound senses to find something filled with blood and I fed hungrily. When my thirst was sated, I felt even more energised and dashed through the trees, weaving and darting about, feeling the wind rush past me until finally I stopped, spinning round and round in circles, my arms outstretched, my face tilted towards the sky. When I finally stopped, I flopped down onto the grass, looking down at my bare arms, seeing jewel-like sparkles stealing along my flesh.

"Beautiful just beautiful," said a soft, somewhat recognizable voice. I was on my feet in a matter of seconds and standing before the most attractive man. His dark hair was cut short and his blue eyes swept over me appreciatively. "Ah, Isabella, just look at you!"

I approached him, slowly and circled him, inhaling his scent which had a lingering familiarity about it. But something about him repelled me; a memory that was at the very tip of my mind, but would not focus. He suddenly stopped me, his hand on my arm and spun me round, meeting my eyes forcibly with his. But I felt nothing except a faint sense of discomfort at having him so close. I pulled away, swiftly and withdrew to the other side of the glade, watching him closely through narrowed eyes.

_Teeth, sharp, burning with venom, sinking into my stomach. My eyes glazed over; I could see a tall blonde haired man, but then this man took his place. _

"You are remarkably even more stunning now, darling," he said. I crossed the clearing back to his side, tilting my head to one side to look up at him.

"_Strip," he ordered. A belt in his hand._

"How strange to find you alone though! Are you waiting for someone?"

"Maybe," I said, running a finger down his chest. He smiled at me, confidently.

_Naked, cold, starved, frightened, until a pair of strong arms embrace me, lift me from the darkness. Pull me back into the light, where golden-brown eyes, filled with love are looking down at me._

"Maybe I am waiting for you." My hand came up to his face, pulling him towards me.

_Jonathan..._

"I hope so," he said. "I really hope so."

His lips brushed against mine, but I moved back slightly, with a small smile.

_Pain ripping through my body, as he rammed into me over and over again._

"Get the hell away from her!" The voice that roared through the clearing made my heart soar and I half turned to see a blur of bronze and white rip through the trees, landing in a protective crouch in front of me. I stepped round him though, back towards Jonathan.

"I remember you," I said, softly. "I remember you so well."

"Perhaps she doesn't want you anymore now that she is a true vampire again," sneered Jonathan. I smiled up at him and moved my hand down his body, feeling the eyes of the man behind me burning into my back. Jonathan's eyes widened as my hand reached between his legs.

"I remember this part of you particularly well," I murmured and then I squeezed my hand, hard. "It was not very satisfactory." And I twisted. Jonathan roared in agony and then brought back his hand and slapped me so hard that I flew backwards, crashing against a tree and landing heavily on the forest floor. The other vampire roared with fury. Edward. The name appeared in my head and I felt a surge of love rush through me, as I got shakily to my feet. I was strong but a blow like that still winded me.

Edward blurred as he launched himself at Jonathan. The two of them rolled away, punching and hitting at one another, but it was clear from the outset that Edward was stronger. I remembered with sudden clarity that he was cursed and that the curse had made him darker, angrier... and stronger. Jonathan suddenly flew through the air, on the receiving end of a heavy blow. He crashed into a tree, which bent backwards with the force of his body and then slumped on the ground. Before he had a chance to recover, Edward followed him, lifted him and threw him again.

_Blood and pain._

I could smell the metallic scent of blood heavy on the air and it made me lick my lips. But I couldn't react to it quickly enough because suddenly Edward had Jonathan pinned by the throat on the floor. He looked up at me and I saw that his eyes were pure black.

"You cannot kill me, Edward; I am Volturi!" choked out Jonathan.

"I am cursed, Jonathan. Not responsible for my actions," he replied, darkly, looking back down at the vampire beneath him. Jonathan struggled violently against him, but Edward held him easily. "You took my mate away from me and you hurt her. You had a witch curse us. Tell me why I should let you live?"

"I am Volturi," he ground out again.

"Not good enough," said Edward, quietly. With such speed I did not see him move, he had them both back on their feet. There was a sickening crack and then Edward dropped Jonathan's lifeless body on the ground. Edward took a lighter from his pocket, lit it and dropped it on the corpse. I watched as the fire consumed Jonathan's corpse and felt nothing but relief that he was gone.

Black eyes turned to look at me.

"Isabella." The sharp voice of my mate forced me to look away from the blaze, towards his face, which was still filled with anger. "You left the house without a word. You could have been killed!"

"I doubt it," I sneered. Edward's hand closed around my throat and he leaned in close to me.

"You might be a fully fledged vampire again, Isabella, but there are still stronger vampires out here," he snarled.

"Really?" I responded, meeting his black gaze with my own, knowing my eyes would be as black as his.

"Yes, really," he said, tightening his grip. Bringing my hands up to cover his, I leaned forwards and kissed his lips. Edward's eyes widened with shock initially, but then he grabbed hold of the back of my head, entwining his fingers in my hair, forcing his lips onto mine.

"Tell me, Edward," I said, when we broke away from one another. "What do we do now?"

"We go home," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You need punishing for running off like that."

"Punishing?" I echoed, curiously. Edward's eyes were filled with lust and he drew me to him for another passionate kiss, which made my legs turn to jelly. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist, keeping me upright as he continued to kiss me, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

"Home, now," he growled, pulling on my hand. I followed him, but then stopped, pulling back on his hand, looking over my shoulder at the blaze behind us.

"Is he really gone?" I asked. Edward looked down at me, his gaze softening.

"No one will ever hurt you again, my love," he said, softly. "I promise you."

"You said you were going to punish me," I accused. Edward laughed.

"I didn't say anything about hurting you, Isabella. Trust me, some punishments are entirely pleasurable," he said, darkly, before pulling on my hand again, rushing us back towards the villa.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

The villa was eerily empty when we got back and I looked at Edward suspiciously. He smirked at me, a little smugly.

"Carlisle took them out; I asked him to," he said. I pulled back a little and looked across at him, but Edward was not going to let me hold anything up. He yanked me through the door and up to our bedroom. When we got there, he kicked the door shut and then pinned me to the wall by the shoulders, crashing his lips hard against mine. He laced his fingers through my hair, keeping my face pressed against his. When he finally released me, I would have been gasping for breath if I were human. Instead, I gave him a smile and then grabbed him, flinging him back against the wall. Edward growled and went to spin us around, but I pushed him back, hard and then kissed him again. Distracted by my lips pressed against his, he entwined his arms around my waist.

"I am supposed to be punishing you, Isabella," he said, sternly. I laughed.

"Go ahead," I said. "If you think you can handle me."

Edward laughed out loud and then grabbed at me, but I dodged his hand.

"Oh, too slow, Eddie," I said. Edward's eyes blazed with a combination of irritation, lust and amusement.

"You will suffer for that, Isabella," he said, grabbing my upper arm. He pulled me towards the bed and then threw me down on my back. I landed with a thud, but before I could move he was on top of me; his hands raking down my body and his lips suckling at my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips and he chuckled against my skin. I shivered and then threw my head back, as my hands crept up his back, underneath his shirt, caressing and stroking his skin until I felt goosebumps rise beneath my fingers.

So suddenly I didn't have time to react, Edward grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, while he grabbed the front of my dress in his fist. He rose to his feet above me, keeping me pinned down and then ripped the dress from me, dropping it on the floor. I watched through wide eyes as he climbed back astride me, keeping me pinned and then started to kiss his way down my body until he reached my abdomen.

I froze and felt my body move into panic mode. I fought against him with all my strength as he lowered his mouth to the curve of my stomach and incoherent words escaped my lips, begging him to stop. Edward looked up from what he was doing; his eyes were black and I saw his teeth pressing against his lips. With all my vampire strength, I threw him from me and scrambled up from the bed. He caught me before I reached the door, his arm closing around my waist and then he deposited me back on the bed.

"No!" I cried, as he climbed back on top of me and forced me to meet his gaze. I couldn't turn my head from him, as he caught hold of my hair, twisting his hand through it and holding me still.

"Isabella," he said, sharply and I froze again, motionless now beneath him. He released his hold on my hair and brought his hand down to gently caress my cheek until I calmed a little. "Bella, I would never hurt you," he breathed. "And I never want you to fear to be touched here again."

"I know," I said, softly, before forcing myself to relax and silently giving him permission to continue. He nodded and then lowered his mouth down to my abdomen again. I fought against the urge to fight him as he dropped the lightest of kisses along the curve of my belly, pausing when he reached the point just above my centre to raise his eyes to look at me. I saw a wicked glint in his eyes and then he nudged at me with his nose, making me gasp.

"Now, young lady," he said, quietly, looking up at me. "You ran off into the forest without any regard for your safety and I believe I said you were to be punished?"

I didn't answer and he growled softly, flicking a finger against my mound, making me gasp again.

"Didn't I?"

"Yes," I managed to say. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and then slapped the top of my leg, gently.

"Yes?" he repeated, a half smile on his lips despite his attempts to look stern. I just managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"Yes, _sir_," I said, giving him a lust-filled look.

"You are not to move, Isabella," he said and then he bowed his head to my core and I felt his lips against me. I gripped the sheet of the bed tightly in my hands as he continued his ministrations, twisting the fabric tightly in my fists as his tongue went to work. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I writhed on the bed, gasping and moaning, desperate for release, but then he stopped and got up, walking away from the bed. I sat up, with an angry growl.

"What the fuck?" I demanded. Edward was on me before I could blink.

"_What_ did you say?" he demanded.

"Err, nothing," I tried, innocently. "But, Edward, please..." The throbbing between my legs was begging to be relieved.

"Please what?" he said, his dark gaze sweeping over my face. I cursed him once again for his fortitude; he could always hang on longer than I could for release.

"Please will you..." I broke off and he smirked.

"Please will I what, my love?" I didn't reply and he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You are being punished, Isabella. Remember?"

I growled again and he laughed. Fine, he wanted to play games? I could play games too. I grabbed him, using all of my strength to hold him against me as I forced my tongue between his lips and kissed him, passionately. I then brought my lips down to the hollow of his throat where he was particularly sensitive and licked and kissed him there until he was groaning. I could feel the effect my ministrations were having against my leg and I grinned. So much for fortitude!

I brought my hand to the waistband of his trousers and then yanked hard, ripping them from him. He stared at me, open-mouthed for a moment, but then his gaze darkened with lust and he tried to grab me, but I dodged his hand.

"No, no, Edward. You have been a bad boy; teasing your mate and behaving in such an inappropriate manner. You need to be punished."

His eyes widened but before he could say anything, I grabbed his length in my hand and began caressing him, so gently he would barely feel my touch. He growled with frustration and I knew he wanted me to hold him more firmly. Dropping to my knees, I started to lick him up and down, while my eyes were raised to meet his heavy lidded gaze. He moaned softly and I stopped, getting to my feet and walking away from him, being sure to sway my hips as I went. And then I picked up my robe from the chair. Edward crossed the room and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to drop the robe.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded. I swatted his butt, hard.

"Language, Edward," I said, sternly. His eyes narrowed and I felt a flicker of nervousness; had I gone too far? But then his features relaxed and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Enough games I think, Isabella," he said. "I think I would very much like to fuck you now."

"I think I would very much like to be fucked by you, Edward," I replied, with a grin. He led me over to the bed and then pushed me down onto my back, before driving himself into me in a single thrust. I cried out with surprised pleasure as he withdrew completely and did the same thing again, before he simply thrust into me over and over again until we both succumbed to that pleasure which we could only give to one another.

Afterwards, I lay completely still in his arms, my head rested against his shoulder. He held me tightly, his lips occasionally brushing against my cheek or my head. Finally he spoke.

"It is so good to have you back, my love," he said, quietly.

"It is good to be back," I replied. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How do you think they'll react to us killing Jonathan?" I asked, voicing the concern that had been plaguing me since I regained my senses after our lovemaking. Edward sighed and I felt him shift beneath me.

"I don't know," he replied, eventually. "It is different to when we killed James. He was just a second-rate vampire. Jonathan was Volturi and I'm not sure how his peers felt about him."

I felt a wave of fear at his words.

"Edward, what will they do to us if they are angry we killed him?" I asked. Edward tipped his head back and I saw the concern on his face before he could mask it with a neutral expression.

"I don't know. But I think we might be about to find out."

He sat up, drawing me up with him and hurriedly pulled clothes out of our bags, throwing a white dress across to me. We dressed with speed and he led me down the stairs. The rest of the Cullens were there, gathered as if each had just arrived and were looking at one another, warily. Edward met Alice's eyes with a look that told me she had had a vision and I shivered at their expressions; both looked worried.

"He hasn't decided yet," she murmured.

"Edward, we won't let anything happen to you; to either of you," said Esme, quietly.

"It would not be in their interest to kill you," said Jasper, voicing the concern that we all had.

I watched as a black car pulled up outside the house and Aro climbed out from the backseat. He strode towards the house and entered without knocking. Taking in each of us with his gaze he suddenly stopped when he reached me, meeting my eyes forcefully.

"Ah, I see young Isabella is a fully-fledged vampire again," he said. "Good. Excellent. Such a shame though that you had to get involved in the killing of a Volturi, child."

My eyes widened and I felt a stab of fear at his words, as he turned to face Edward.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," he said, shaking his head. "What on earth have you done, my boy?"

**_Well folks it's nearly the end of the story and I can't decide... happy ending or not? Mwahahahaha (evil laughter from the author). Maybe some reviews would help me make my mind up? Hope you've been enjoying the read as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I reckon two-three more chapters and this will be complete! Thanks so much for all the people who have reviewed and added this as a favourite story :-)_**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

The ride back to Volturi headquarters was oddly silent; Vampires have no heartbeat to hear and their breathing is tightly controlled. They do not need to breathe, but often use it as an illusion of humanity. For a moment I allowed myself to wonder what Edward could hear in the thoughts of our family sat around us. His hand was clasped round mine, tightly, as if he feared someone would try and tear me from him. Let them try! The thought, crystal clear in my head made me start; it was as if another voice was in there, another being fighting for control. I made a conscious effort to repress this voice and cast my mind back to the many conversations Edward and I had had about his inner monster. Perhaps this was my inner monster, biding her time, awaiting a chance to rise.

My eyes looked up of their own accord to meet Rosalie's. Her expression was grim, her own hand held in Emmett's large one, as he glanced from Edward to me and then shook his head.

"We had to do it, Emmett," said Edward, quietly. Emmett sighed deeply.

"I know," he replied. "I just wish he hadn't been Volturi; makes him a whole different league of scum."

"If it had been Rosalie..." Edward left his sentence unfinished and I saw Emmett's eyes blacken, his body tense. Rosalie brought a comforting hand to his shoulder, dropping her lips against his cheek.

"It was Bella and that is bad enough," she said.

"It's a shame we did not finish him off the last time," said Jasper, suddenly. I glanced across at him and Edward nodded tightly, but then the eerie silence descended again. I glanced out of the window, watching as the streets of Volterra passed us by until we reached the architectural wonder that housed the Volturi.

Edward handed me out of the car and I looked across at him, feeling an odd sense of calm settle over me. He went to take my hand, but I shook my head. Edward gave me a confused look but I smiled at him, willing him to see that we must be strong. If they saw any perceived weakness they would launch on it. If anyone was going to be condemned for killing Jonathan it would be me, not this man at my side; the man I loved more than life itself.

The walk through the corridors was oddly silent; even the human receptionist was quiet as she led us to the lifts. The descent was over quickly, perhaps too quickly, as my mind was formulating a plan; with just a little help from that inner monster that refused to be entirely repressed. Jasper had a strange expression on his face but when I looked around at the others, I knew he was altering the mood for them; allowing them to relax.

But his power had not touched me.

Edward reached for me again as we exited the lift, but I eluded his hand, moving away from him to put some distance between us. When we entered the audience chamber, Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated on their thrones, watching through stern expressions our arrival.

"This is a serious matter," said Marcus, as we were seated before them. Carlisle stood up and went to speak, but I stopped him.

"Why have you brought us _all_ here?" I demanded, in a voice that did not sound like my own. The others looked at me shocked, but with all my will power I managed to force them into a state of silence. The Volturi too looked shocked, but then Aro got to his feet, crossing the room, only to find he could not get any closer to us than what I allowed. He held out his hands in a conciliatory gesture and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is quite a power you have there, Isabella," he said, softly. "I cannot breach it." At his wondering words, he turned back to his companions. "Didn't I tell you she would be a power to be reckoned with?"

"But there is still the matter of the death of a Volturi to deal with," said Marcus, sternly. "Regardless of her show of power."

"You don't need to speak to them," I said, quietly. "You only need speak to me."

"Bella, no!" cried Edward, using all of his strength to fight his way from the seat I had effectively pinned him to with my power. He fought through until he was at my side and I glared at him, but his answering glare cowed me a little and I relented.

"Let the others go from here now," I said, firmly.

"Very well," said Caius and nodded. As Carlisle and the other Cullens were led protesting away, I turned back to Aro.

"Jonathan's death had nothing to do with Edward," I said, with as much conviction as I could.

"Really?" said Aro, lazily placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. I curled my lip back and snarled at him putting his hand on my mate and Aro withdrew, but he had seen what he needed to. "It was his hand that dealt the fatal blow; his hand that lit the flames that consumed the corpse."

At his accusation, a man who made Emmett look like a dwarf crossed the room, with a sneer on his face.

"Wait," said Caius, raising a hand. "At least let us hear what Isabella has to say, Aro. If only for the purpose of amusement?"

Aro's face lit up, like a child presented with a brightly coloured gift box and he nodded.

"Go ahead. Let us see how much you can entertain us, Isabella," he said, returning to his throne.

"Bella, what are you doing?" growled Edward, but his black eyes did not intimidate me at all. I stepped forwards.

"You said I had a great deal of potential, Aro," I said, giving him an almost flirtatious look. "And since I have been returned to my true form I have discovered exactly what that potential might mean. I have the power to bend people to my will; while preventing them from using their own powers on me. That is why you do not hear my thoughts and why you could not approach the Cullens or the Hales when I willed that you could not."

"I see," said Aro, thoughtfully and then he nodded, with a wide grin on his face. I knew he was contemplating what use he could make of such power.

"Imagine the power I have over _him_," I said, gesturing at Edward with a nod of my head. "If I can control a Volturi, how much better can I control another vampire?"

Edward stiffened beside me and I saw his eyes turn pitch black. He whirled around to face me, a thunderous expression on his face, but I forced myself to ignore him, curling my lips back in a snarl. His hand shot out, catching hold of me by the throat and he turned his attention on the Volturi as he rendered me speechless, tightening his grip when I tried to speak.

"Do you honestly believe she can control me?" he growled. "I am her maker and as such will always be stronger than she is; whatever she may wish for you to believe. I had a long standing rivalry and grudge against the Volturi Jonathan and his death has caused me no grief. I will not apologise for it and I doubt that you yourselves are too upset by it."

"Indeed?" said Marcus, raising an eyebrow. "And what would make you think that?"

"Jonathan was an embarrassment to the Volturi, constantly upsetting vampires with his lust for their mates. I believe he even had the temerity to try his tricks on your mate, Marcus..."

Marcus growled and I knew Edward's comment had hit the mark. I brought my hands up to cover Edward's, which still held me by the throat and tried to prise him from me, but Edward kept hold of me, if anything tightening his grip. He didn't have to fear he might kill me and clearly my attempts to take the focus from him had angered him.

"So tell me, who cares that he is dead?" said Edward, giving my throat one last squeeze before releasing it, as he shot me a warning look.

"I see," said Aro, thoughtfully. "Your mate says that she as entirely to blame for the death of Jonathan and you would ask us to consider the merits of his existence having been utterly extinguished."

Edward shrugged, as if he didn't care, but I could see something behind the blackness of his eyes; a tremor of nervousness. He glanced sideways at me and then returned all of his attention to the Volturi.

"Edward, I would remind you that Jonathan was Volturi and we take the death of one of our own very seriously, no matter what their personality was like. He had immense power that we have often made full use of in the past," said Aro. I felt myself becoming light-headed with panic. They did not believe either of us.

"I think the girl was innocent in the death of Jonathan," said Caius suddenly. "She seeks only to defend her mate, for which I personally do not see she need be punished."

"And what of Edward Cullen?" asked Aro, softly.

"This is the second vampire he has killed without our permission," said Caius, quietly, his cold gaze sweeping over Edward. Panic surged through me, as I watched two large vampires approach Edward from behind.

"Then we are agreed?" said Aro, looking at his two minions, who took hold of Edward's arms, effectively restraining him.

"We are agreed," said Caius, as a third vampire appeared from the sidelines, his arms bulging with muscle, as he massaged and flexed his hands.

"No!" I screamed, as their intent became clear. "No! Edward!"


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

From that point, everything seemed to move in slow motion. I saw Edward struggle between the two immense vampires who held him, as the third moved forward, taking my love's head between his two enormous hands. I heard Aro laughing; his amusement peaked by this display and saw a strange look pass between Marcus and Caius which I could not read. And then I felt a surge of power sweep through me, like a blinding, burning stream of pure white energy and light. My body was flung back under the force of it and then I directed all of it at the men holding Edward. The sound of screaming filled the air and it wasn't until I saw Edward moving towards me, released from the hold of the three vampires that I realised the voice I could hear was my own.

As Edward approached someone went to take hold of him and I rose back to my feet, having been knocked to my knees by the strength of the power that left me to release him from those who would hurt him and I held my hand out before me, pushing the light from it.

"You will not touch him!" I cried, in a voice that echoed around the chamber. The three Volturi froze in their thrones, as I turned my white gaze on them.

"Her eyes!" cried Aro. "Look at her eyes! They are not black like a vampire's; they are white; brilliant white!"

"It is light in its purest form," murmured Marcus.

"She cannot be ours then," said Caius, softly. "We are witnessing the birth of a whole new breed of vampire."

The largest of the three vampires who had held Edward was rising to his feet, his intent to recapture my mate clear as he moved towards him with vampire swiftness. He was fast; I was faster.

I stood before Edward, my hand held out before me and the vampire froze, staring down at me nervously. I tilted my head to one side, allowing the bright light from my gaze to sweep over the man's features for a brief moment.

"You like to cause pain, Felix?" I said, softly and he froze as his name left my lips. "You chose the wrong vampire."

My quiet voice filled the chamber and I twisted my hand in front of me, as Felix was lifted from his feet and sent crashing towards the dais where the three Volturi sprang apart, leaving their guard to crash into the wall behind them and fall unconscious at their feet. He would remain unconscious until we were safely away; I had already decided that and it seemed that once I decided something would happen; it happened. I could bend reality to how I wanted it to be; bend their wills to mine.

"Isabella," said Aro, suddenly appearing before me, a smile on his face. "Just look at you! Look how powerful you are! And you say you will not join us..."

"I will not join you," I said, forcefully, interrupting him. Aro's eyes narrowed and for a moment his confident, amused expression faded into a look of puzzled bewilderment, but then he seemed to regain his composure. He took a step back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"But there is still the matter of the crime you both committed..."

"Aro, do you really think you can bring us to account unless I will it?" I asked, my power giving me a confidence I had never had. Aro's eyes widened and he retreated to his companions, his expression black. To my surprise, Marcus started to laugh. Marcus!

"And what pray has amused you?" said Aro, sulkily.

"I have waited nearly a thousand years to see someone put you in your place, brother!" he said, throwing his head back and laughing again. Even Caius managed a small smile, but then all the humour went from everyone's face, as the door opened and a small figure entered the room.

"Might I speak?" The voice, which had always seemed so confident, was dimmer than it had been; the eyes darkened with grief.

"Elizabeth," breathed Caius, his eyes sweeping over to the vampire he had made so many years before. She glanced at him, before bowing her head again and crossing the room to stand before Edward and me. Edward had grabbed my hand and was holding it tightly and I could feel his love for me surge through his grip.

"Isabella, Edward," she murmured, but did not look up at us. To my surprise, I saw tears trickling down her cheeks and when she finally did look up at us, there was nothing but misery in her gaze. "Might I speak with you both?"

Edward growled and went to step forwards, but I held him back, looking curiously at the woman who had cursed us both.

"What can you have to say to us, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she said, her tone neutral.

"I killed him," said Edward. "And I am not sorry for it." He cast a defiant look across at the seated Volturi and Aro shrugged, as if he no longer cared.

"I am not sorry for it either," replied Elizabeth, softly, shocking me. She half-smiled. "We both know the power of those strange blue eyes of his, Isabella."

"Tell me," I said.

"Many years ago, the Volturi warned me that my son was a danger to our kind, because of the way he treated humans, the way he killed without regret. I was no fool; I loved my son, but I knew he was a monster. Caius warned me that I must send him away and in all truth, I wanted to send him away. Do you think he treated me better because I was his mother? James was as cruel to me as he was to anyone else. He would constantly berate me for losing our position with the Volturi after Caius and I parted ways; he did not understand that I was not Caius' true mate. For though we loved one another, it was not the binding love that you feel for Edward. Or that I feel for Jacob." Her gaze softened as she mentioned my friend and I saw the true depth of her love for him. "When James finally left, he did so in the cruellest fashion; without a word of where he went. He was still my son and I had a care for him, for his wellbeing. I started to hear rumours of him; that he was hiring himself out as a tracker. And then I heard of the women he had abused and hurt. I wished him dead! I wished I had never birthed him! When I heard he was dead, I was relieved. I grieved for the loss of my son, but not the loss of the man he had become.

"And then Jonathan came to me. He told me he was sorry to hear about the unlawful killing of my son and seemed surprised when I did not react to it. All I remember from then were his eyes, deep blue, looking into my own and his words; twisting everything that had happened until I was consumed with a fury that was not my own. I wanted only to reach out and punish those who had killed my son; hurt them as they had hurt him. Jonathan guided me to Twilight, where I cursed you both; convincing me that you both deserved it.

"I was so far under his spell by then that I could not fight it, though a part of me must have been aware because I did not take away all of Bella's strength or all of Edward's true heart. And then I met Jacob. The impact of his imprinting on me nearly broke the spell and I could see Jonathan becoming more and more frustrated. He would lash out at Bella, hurting her and as he did he unknowingly chipped away at the spell he had put on me. I had no desire to see you hurt or abused. It seemed he realised what was happening and that was when he took me and Jacob away, convincing us both that the Cullens would kill us if they found us at his house.

"Bella, I had no idea he had beaten you so savagely and locked you away, leaving you to die. He deserved his death; he earned it with every abuse he put you through; for every time he had glamoured and cursed a woman. We are not the first he had used and if you had not destroyed him, we would not have been the last.

"We may be monsters, but we are not evil by nature. Jonathan was the devil himself!"

She stopped, tears now streaming down her face, as sobs wracked her body. I crossed the room slowly, releasing Edward's hand and then drew her close to me, enfolding her in my arms, tenderly until her sobs eased and she stepped back, her eyes shining.

"I forgive you, Elizabeth," I said, quietly and she smiled, her whole face lighting up. The tears dried and she turned to face the Volturi.

"Will you allow them to go, please?" she said. Aro turned to his brothers, his expression carefully blank.

"But she is so powerful," he said, quietly.

"Aro, she will not use her power for us," said Marcus. "She will only use it for him, or for those she loves. That is the basis of her power."

"Love?" said Aro, thoughtfully.

"Yes, love," said Caius.

"Very well," said Aro, with a deep sigh. "Go then, Isabella Swann, Edward Cullen. Go back to your club and leave this behind you."

"Aro," I said, quietly. He looked across at me and I saw hope flare in his eyes. "I know there is much you could teach me, but I think I have learnt a lot of very hard lessons in the last few years. I cannot go back to the life I knew before, because there is much I could do. There are so many out there who abuse their power, because your eyes cannot be everywhere."

"That is true," he conceded. "Tell me, Isabella, what is it you have in mind?"

"Our own headquarters in America, where vampires like us can meet and have our own laws and customs."

"Vampires like you?" he said.

"Vampires who do not feed on humans and who have treaties with the wolves," I clarified. Aro's gaze narrowed and at first I thought he would refuse, but then he shrugged.

"We have no stronghold in America. Yes I can see the merits of that. But I have conditions."

"Fine," I said.

"You are ultimately answerable to us; your power will not in any way exceed that of the Volturi here in Volterra. And you will not be prejudiced against human blood drinkers."

I paused and glanced at Edward, who was watching proceedings through wide eyes. He gave a tight nod and I smiled across at Aro.

"I am agreeable to such terms," I said. "But in return, you yourselves will not be prejudiced against vampires who choose our way of life and you will make an effort to uphold any treaties we might make with other wolf packs."

"She goes too far..." began Marcus, but Aro held up a hand.

"I believe Caius was right," he said, quietly. "We have indeed welcomed in a new breed of vampire in Bella. We shall have a trial period of ten years. After this time, Isabella, Caius, Marcus and I will come to America and see what your work is achieving. And in the meantime, I will be keeping a close eye on you both."

"It is better, Aro, that we work together I think," I said, quietly.

"Indeed," he replied, holding out a hand. I took it and as we sealed the pact between us, he smiled, widely. "I believe I can trust you, Isabella. And it is about time that Edward used his gifts for a higher purpose than a nightclub!"


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

As soon as we were outside of the Volturi headquarters and half way down a neighbouring street, I collapsed against Edward. He caught me, easily and lifted me into his arms, gazing down at me, adoringly. He glanced across at Elizabeth and I saw the concern in his eyes.

"She used a lot of power in there, Edward," said Elizabeth, softly. "Don't worry; Jacob is parked just round the corner. We can travel back to your villa together."

That was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness claimed me.

I awoke to broad sunlight, streaming through the window of our bedroom in the villa. There was a heavy weight on me, but I stopped myself from moving, as my eyes took in a tousle of bronze hair, resting on my chest.

"Edward," I murmured and he looked up at me, his golden-brown eyes alight with worry. He drew me up into his arms, holding me close to him, his lips brushing against my brow.

"Oh, my love," he said. "I am so angry with you."

But he didn't look angry, or sound angry; just weary and full of love.

"Why?" I asked, softly and now he glared, his eyes darkening a shade.

"Because you put yourself in danger back there! Do you think they would have hesitated to kill you if they had believed that story you told them?" His tone was sharp and I sighed.

"They nearly killed you, Edward," I breathed, as tears gathered in my eyes and his expression softened, as he embraced me again.

"But they didn't. You saved me." His tone became different, filled with awe and he sat me up so that he could look at me. "You were amazing, Bella. Just totally amazing!"

"I need to hunt," I said, as I became increasingly conscious of an all-consuming thirst.

"Yes," said Edward, softly. "Come, I will accompany you."

I pulled back slightly when I heard the voices of the others from below.

"Edward, I need to feed before we face them," I said, quietly. He nodded, understanding and then, with a glint in his eye, he opened the window and gathered me into his arms. He jumped down silently and then set me on my feet. I was a little wobbly to begin with, but as we entered the forestland, the animal part of me took over and all I cared about was finding prey, killing and feeding.

When my thirst was sated, Edward took me by the hand, intending to lead us back to the villa, but I stopped him, pulling him back towards me. Tilting my head to one side, I looked deep into his eyes, running one hand through his mess of hair, while the other cupped his cheek.

"Edward, my maker, my mate, my love," I said, softly, drawing him to me and kissing his lips, softly at first but then with increasing passion. He responded immediately and then groaned as we parted.

"God, Bella, you have no idea how much it turned me on seeing you toss that Volturi underling through the air and then giving demands to the rest of them," he murmured against my throat.

"Show me," I said, suggestively, bringing his hand up to cup my breast. I wanted to feel his hands on me; seal our love once again now that this ordeal was over. Edward stroked me through the fabric of my dress and then met my eyes forcibly.

"One thing you need to understand though, my love," he said, almost playfully. "I will always be the boss, however powerful you might become."

And as his skilful hands went to work, removing my dress and bringing me swiftly to the peak of ecstasy, I moaned against him.

"Yes, sir, Mr Cullen. You can be my boss whenever you want..."

XXX

"Bella!" Jacob rushed across the room and pulled me into his arms, spinning us round and round, as he held me tightly. I laughed and returned his embrace, holding him close when he set me back on my feet. "Bells, you look amazing!"

"Thanks," I said. "It is so good to see you, Jake!"

"I am so sorry we left you with that bastard! But I am impressed you killed him..."

"Forget it, Jake," I said, quietly, a little uncomfortable. I wanted to forget about Jonathan, move on from him and what he had done to us.

"Elizabeth told me about your deal with the Volturi," he said. "And I want you to know I am one hundred percent behind you. My pack is at your disposal and I will be talking to the other Alphas as soon as we get home. Did you know Sam has branched off on his own?"

"Sam?" I echoed, feeling a little worried but Jacob smiled broadly.

"He always had a bit of Alpha in him, Bells. I supported him wholeheartedly in setting up his own pack. We can keep an eye on the rogue wolves so much better with two packs operating the area instead of just one. And with your vision for our own headquarters; our own justice system, we can make life so much easier, so much better for our own kind."

"It is a good thing you have done, Bella," said Esme, quietly, crossing the room to fold me in her embrace. "I thought I would lose you both. I know you saved Edward's life and I can never ever repay you for that. If I had lost my son..." Her voice trailed away and Carlisle crossed the room, taking her from me, holding her close, as his golden-brown eyes swept over me, conveying his gratitude.

"This is all well and good, Miss Swann, but you are leaving me short a manager and a waitress," said Jasper, sternly. I looked across at him and felt a quake of the old nerves that had always accosted me in his presence, but then his face broke into a broad grin. "If you will permit me, ma'am, I believe that I could run the club for you both and still play a hand in your vision." To my shock, he suddenly pulled me to him and embraced me tenderly. "I am very proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you," I murmured, the praise meaning so much more because it came from him.

"Oh, Bella, I cannot believe you sent us away before all the action!" grumbled Rosalie, as she and Alice came forward and we embraced in a tight circle. Our heads pressed together as the three of us giggled.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of action to be had while we set up our own version of Volturi headquarters," said Alice, appeasingly. I gave her a sharp look and she just nodded. "Cross each bridge as you come to it, Bella."

I nodded; I wouldn't allow her visions to upset me, to upset this moment when we were all together again. Suddenly a pair of strong arms lifted me off my feet and I found myself in an Emmett-style bear hug as Rosalie's mate cuddled me close.

"I'm gonna miss protecting you from the drunks, Bells," he said. I rolled my eyes and Edward barked out a laugh.

"She doesn't need any protection, Emmett, trust me. You should have seen the number she did on Felix."

"Felix?" cried Esme, her eyes widening. Emmett laughed and set me back on my feet, punching my arm lightly.

"I taught her everything she knows," he said. And then Edward pulled me to him, his arm around my waist as he pulled me close.

"We should get back to America," he said. "We have a lot to do."

"With you all the way, man!" said Emmett, enthusiastically.

"We all are," said Carlisle, softly.

XXX

It was agreed that the family would each take a key role in the new Volturi of America. Edward and I would lead it, due to the powers we possessed. Alice would use her visions to help us prepare for any cases brought to us, while Jasper would mediate any discussions. Rosalie and Emmett primarily would take care of Twilight, but should we need extra muscle so to speak, they would be there. Carlisle took care of any medical needs and Esme ensured everything was well organised. She also took care of any new-borns, having a particular skill in keeping them calm and happy.

Jacob and Elizabeth played a key role in bringing the wolf packs to our side, until all but three had signed the treaties we had prepared between us. Elizabeth's powers came in very useful on the few occasions we hit a rogue vampire or wolf who could not be gently persuaded to our cause.

All in all, our version of the Volturi was proving to be successful and I was happy; truly happy. My powers were stronger even than they had been in Italy, as I learned to control them under Elizabeth's and Carlisle's tutelage. She did not lift the curse entirely from Edward, as she said that he had turned her curse into a gift; using the power and strength it gave him for good. Besides, she had said, with a twinkle in her eye, I needed at least one of our coven to be stronger than me.

Edward. My Edward.

Golden brown eyes swam before my vision, briefly before being replaced by a tousle of bronze hair. I tipped my head back to accommodate his lips on my throat and sighed contentedly. My hands found their way into his hair, tugging gently at his locks, determined to move his focus to my lips. With a crooked smile, he leaned up and kissed me so gently that I barely felt him, before he resumed the gentle caress on my throat. His lips vibrated as he chuckled against my skin and I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and felt an answering smile brighten my face.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, softly. "My Bella." The smile on my lips widened and if possible, my face became even brighter.

"I love you too, Edward."

And we kissed one another, as our love soared between us.

**_So we reached the end. If you have added the story as a favourite, but haven't reviewed, I would really appreciate some feedback :-). I hope everyone liked the ending. I have a new story in mind so watch this space._**

**_Thank you for reading and for those of you that have reviewed, especially Shamelessly Obsessed and Tonya Reneesme Cullen who have reviewed every time, an especially big thanks. Sending much love and appreciation from the UK your way xxx_**


End file.
